En Medio de la Oscuridad
by TripleChocolate
Summary: En la entrada del ministerio de magia hay una imponente estatua: Lord Voldemort, el actual regente del mundo mágico. Para fortuna de los sangre puras, el Lord tenebroso logró asesinar al único elegido para destruirlo, antes de que él tuviese la edad suficiente para derrotarlo
1. Prólogo

**En Medio de la Oscuridad**

" _Prólogo"_

 _\- 12 de Septiembre –_ pronunció con los labios secos _._

Jamás olvidaría esa fecha.

Había comenzado como el día más feliz de su vida. Era su cumpleaños, y la reluciente bicicleta, que había visto la semana pasada en Hamleys, ahora brillaba bajo la luz del porche de su casa. Sabía que el viaje con sus padres a la juguetería había tenido una segunda intención. Los ojos de su madre la habían mirado con entusiasmo, incitándole a que la cogiera cuanto antes, mientras daba pequeños saltos como una niña de su misma edad. Su padre la había abrazado con fuerza, cuando ella había salido corriendo a su encuentro, para agradecerle que la hubiesen complacido.

Eran las nueve de la mañana, y una tarta de zanahoria de la pastelería de la esquina adornaba el centro de la mesa. Normalmente no estaba permitido comer dulces a esa hora de la mañana, mucho menos una ración de ese suculento postre, pero hacían excepciones en su cumpleaños. Luego de que Hermione hubiese soplado la vela, su padre había lanzado esa mirada furtiva cargada de triunfo hacia su esposa, sentada en la otra esquina de la mesa, como jactándose de que había sido la mejor opción. Los pasteles escogidos por su papá siempre serían los indicados.

Hermione adoraba su cumpleaños.

Hasta el año de 1991.

No había algo conciso, solo que hubo una explosión. Y mucho fuego. Recordaba tener mucho calor, y las lenguas de las llamas intentando comer sus piernas.

Estuvo gritando por al menos un minuto, y su garganta resentida le impidió continuar en su estado de pánico. Todos sus sentidos se mantuvieron adormecidos, por al menos un minuto más luego de la explosión, pero cuando se sintió capaz se movió de debajo de la mesa. Con premura y acuciante temor, buscó a sus padres mientras se arrastraba por el suelo de la sala.

A lo lejos, en una esquina, recoció el manubrio de la bicicleta, pero lo ignoró.

Entonces, todo se apagó. Como si hubiesen decidido apretar un botón, las llamas desaparecieron. Y el fuego simplemente se extinguió.

Lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, y el dolor en su costado no la dejaba respirar con calma. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Dónde estaban sus padres?

Y la vio. Su madre, en el suelo, con sus ojos apuntando al techo. Su boca entreabierta no emitía ningún sonido, con un hilillo de sangre brotando de su boca. Y sus brazos en ese extraño ángulo que había visto tantas veces en las películas. El corazón de Hermione se detuvo ante la visión, y el dolor presionó en su pecho, desplazándose por su garganta y haciéndola vomitar. Más lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, y ella solo intentaba respirar entre el humo, el dolor y el pánico, mientras veía su propio desastre mezclarse con los escombros.

Muerta. Su madre estaba muerta. El día de su cumpleaños.

-¿Dónde estás, pequeña sangre sucia?

Su cuerpo se paralizó. Había alguien. La persona culpable de aquella tragedia, ahora estaba en el interior de su casa. Y seguramente buscaría a los sobrevivientes para acabar con ellos.

Los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron.

Alzó la vista, encontrando que la puerta de la cocina había desaparecido por arte de magia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione se deslizó con mucho cuidado hasta la cocina, esquivando los pedazos del techo que se habían desprendido por la explosión, procurando no hacer ruido. Y recogiendo sus piernas, se ocultó detrás del mesón, temblando como una hoja en otoño. Enterró la cabeza entre las piernas, y comenzó a rezar.

Dios por favor. Escúchame.

-Dawson, por Merlin, ¿tienes que ser tan poco refinado? – Más pasos. Los latidos de su corazón perforaban su garganta – He ahí el padre, y creo que lo has matado.

Hipó y sus sentidos se nublaron. Iba a desmayarse, y no debía desmayarse, porque muy probablemente moriría. Respiró profundo, controlando las respiraciones rápidas e irregulares. No tenía por qué estar muerto. El hombre había dicho que creía, pero no había comprobado nada. Debía tener esperanza, debía tener esperanzas. Apretó los ojos con fuerza. ¿Por qué no desaparecía?

-Muggle más, muggle menos -

¡Ni siquiera entendía porque hablaban así! ¿Quién era sangre sucia? ¿Qué eran muggles? Probablemente eran terroristas. O un grupo de ladrones. Pero ellos no tenían dinero como para generar todo aquel desastre, solo por un simple robo. Se mordió los labios, y comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente. ¿Estaba sola en el mundo?

Dios. Quería desaparecer. Hacerse invisible. Que nadie la viera.

-¿Sentiste eso?

-Ya sé que estás por aquí, pequeña inmunda- Hermione se congeló en el acto, y sintió un escalofrío en su nuca. Sus ojos se salieron de su órbita. ¿Hablaban de ella? ¿Por qué la querían a ella? Se metió el puño en la boca, para ahogar los sollozos. Su pecho le dolía, y no podía decir si aquella punzada en el medio de su costado era porque había un problema grave con sus pulmones, o un tenebroso miedo que consumía todos sus nervios.

Entonces el hombre entró en la cocina. Ella se mojó los labios, y comenzó a mecerse rítmicamente, concentrándose en otra cosa que no fueran en sus siniestros pasos, aplastando los restos de los azulejos de la cocina. Se meció más fuerte. Clavó de nuevo los dientes en la piel de su mano, hasta sentir mucho dolor. Y se centró en esa sensación de un aguijón enterrándose en sus dedos.

El hombre se detuvo frente a ella. Y la punta de sus gruesos zapatos casi rozó la de sus pies.

Hermione se ahogó con su propia saliva. Subió la vista lentamente y observó al que había asesinado a su madre, y probablemente a su padre. Era alto. Con una especie de vestido largo, que le llegaba a los tobillos. Y sus ojos negros, lucían como unos pozos profundos llenos de una maldad que no había visto nunca. Pero era muy curioso, por qué a pesar de estar frente a ella, el hombre parecía no verla.

Estaba segura de que en aquel momento había dejado de respirar.

-No está aquí, maldita sea – Gruñó, girándose sobre sus talones. Hermione identificó que entre sus manos no había una pistola, como hubiese pensado, sino un palo de madera, un poco grueso y de superficie irregular pero trabajada – Se te ha escapado, Dorian.

\- A ti, Dawson, y no me llames por mi nombre- El otro hombre tenía un tono de voz más agudo, pero aquellas palabras la había soltado de un modo sombrío que se acercaba mucho a la amenaza. ¿Acaso uno era el que controlaba la situación? - Eres irremediablemente inútil.

-¿Cómo me has llamado? – Hermione vio desaparecer los pies del hombre, cuando este le dio la vuelta al mesón para alcanzar a su compañero- Cuida tus palabras, que seas uno de los favoritos de Lestrange, no significa nada para mí.

-Blah, blah – El otro hombre caminó con lentitud, casi como si estuviera jugando con Hermione, regocijándose en su mortal terror- Ella está aquí, justo en tus narices.

Dio otro paso más, que sonó a vidrio y escombros, resquebrajándose bajo sus pies.

-¿Qué…? – La voz del hombre grande que no la había visto pareció confundida.

Hermione tembló cuando los pasos más ligeros llegaron hasta ella, pero prefirió no arriesgarse alzar la mirada. Ese otro hombre no calzaba el mismo tipo de zapatos grande y burdo de su compañero. En cambio, unos deportivos algo gastados eran el apoyo de su cuerpo. Y entonces él se agachó, hasta colocarse a su altura.

Y la respiración de ella se vio forzada

Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, como un color mostaza. Y sus ojos miel tenían un aire juguetón qué a Hermione le heló los huesos. Se mordió los labios, incapaz de soltar alguna palabra. Aquel hombre, que sin duda era más joven que el anterior, parecía no estar mirando directo a sus ojos, a pesar de que estuvieran apenas a medio metro de distancia. Sin embargo aquel brillo malicioso en el fondo de sus pozos dorados le aseguraban una cosa: él sabía que Hermione estaba encogida junto al mesón de la cocina.

-¿De verdad? – El hombre mayor se había acercado hasta donde estaba el muchacho rubio, y alzó una ceja con confusión- ¿Puede camuflarse?

-Algo así – El muchacho sacó otro palito de madera, y sujetándolo con todo el puño, apuntó hacia ella. Definitivamente, iba a morir- _Homenum Revelio_

Sintió como si le callera una jarra de agua fría encima. Jaspeó sobresaltada ante la sensación, y comenzó a sacudirse los brazos con desesperación, al notar que la sensación era como un líquido invisible cubriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Y cuando alzó la vista, comprendió con temor, que ahora el hombre grande podía verla. Y que él joven tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

-Serás una excelente esclava, pequeña sangre sucia.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 _ **Bueno, soy nueva en escribir en ésta página. Solo tengo una historia publicada en crepúsculo y fue hace como dos meses. Así que… piedad!**_

 _ **Ésta es una idea muy loca que se me ha ocurrido, posible solo para un Dramione. Amo el Dramione, es de mis parejas favoritas, por no decir LA favorita.**_

 _ **Esto será una historia relativamente larga, y no quiero decir nada para no adelantarme. No hay pistas del próximo capítulo! Solo que será donde se expliquen un poco más las cosas (o eso espero)**_

 _ **Y, como dije en mi anterior historias, necesito redbull para seguir trabajando en las noches, al llegar del trabajo, los fines de semanas, etc etc. Y los reviews son como redbulls! Así que:**_

 _ **Dejenme redbulls! ( Reviews!)**_


	2. Tu Esclava

_**Disclaimer: Honor a quien honor merece, JKR**_

 **En Medio de la Oscuridad**

 _Capítulo 1: "Tú esclava"_

La llamaba las tres etapas.

Llegada. Desespero. Nada.

Desde la primera semana que había entrado a ese lóbrego y misterioso recinto, supo que se seguía un protocolo específico.

Los mismos pasos se desplazaban por el pasillo, con un andar raudo y pesado. El mismo sonido de una puerta de hierro macizo, girando sobre sus oxidados goznes, rasgaba el ominoso silencio.

Era la llegada.

Luego, retumbaba en las paredes el repentino ruido de un golpe seco muy cercano, seguido de sollozos y gritos de terror que le atravesaban los tímpanos. Los vellos de la piel se le erizaban, al ella evocar los mismos gritos que había dado, días anteriores, en la sala de su casa.

Desespero.

Y finalmente, los pasos que iban de regreso. Más sollozos desesperados.

Y nada.

Conocía la experiencia, pues había sido igual con ella.

Se había despertado en el hombro de un hombre grande. Su rostro se hallaba oculto dentro de una bolsa de tela que le sofocaba la respiración. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar, cuando el miedo de la impotencia la hizo temblar incontrolablemente. El terror fue intensificándose con cada paso de su captor, al punto de hacerse presente un malestar estomacal tan intenso, que la haría vomitar de un momento a otro sino frenaba las vertiginosas sensaciones.

Y sabía que no era conveniente vomitar sobre aquel hombre.

–La rata está asustada.

Infló los ojos, sintiendo el abatimiento de un rehén que se sabe totalmente perdido, e intentó gritar para quién sea que estuviera cerca la escuchara. Pero en seguida el hombre le propinó un golpe en el costado que le quitó el aliento, y se rindió antes de siquiera haber proferido un alarido. No veía nada. Y peor aún, había estado inconsciente, dios sabe por cuánto tiempo, perdiendo la noción del lugar al cual la llevaban. Quizás la habían trasladado a otro país, y nunca lo sabría. Nunca nadie sabría de la hija del matrimonio Granger que desapareció el día de su cumpleaños.

Comenzó hiperventilar al ser cada vez más consciente de su situación desfavorecedora, por no decir mortal. Cuando todos los recuerdos le sobrevinieron, sin ningún orden en absoluto, solo con dolorosas y tétricas imágenes, supo que había muy poco que podía hacer al respecto. La última visión que tuvo antes de desmayarse fueron esos ojos dorados jactándose de su captura, y una luz roja que le provocó un infinito sueño al que no pudo evitar rendirse.

Estos hombres poseían habilidades jamás vistas, y qué tenían un gran poder destructivo. Dudaba que la policía de Londres ocupara mucho tiempo en aquel acontecimiento, sobre todo luego de ver como el fuego había desaparecido. Así de sencillo podían desaparecer las pistas.

Eran comunes las desapariciones, los asesinatos, y las investigaciones en Londres. Pero Hermione leía mucho, y se informaba mucho, y sabía que en algún momento, los investigadores se daban por vencidos y dejaban el caso abierto.

Y así se sentía. Ella quedaría como otro caso abierto, dentro de algún estante de cajas y cajas de expedientes no conclusos, en la estación de policía.

El hombre se había detenido. Una puerta había sonado, y Hermione sabía que ingresaría a algún recinto. La tiraron al suelo, sobre su espalda. Su cabeza recibió la mayor parte del golpe. Miles de puntos blancos nublaron su visión, y se sintió muy mareada. Intentó inspirar fuerte para detener las náuseas, pero la bolsa de tela con la que tapaban su cara no colaboraba, impidiéndole respirar con facilidad, y aumentando su estado de pánico.

En su afán por respirar con calma, no se percató del momento en que la bolsa de tela desapareció, dejando su cabeza al aire. Y fue cuando supo que su nueva celda no tenía ningún haz de luz ni bombillo de iluminación. Ni siquiera una ventana que pudiera darle una idea de donde estaba, y cuanto tiempo había pasado desde su secuestro.

–Tienes suerte de que te haya encontrado yo y dejo tu horrible cabeza al aire – Las penumbras del lugar le impedían observar el rostro de la persona que hablaba, pero sabía que era el hombre que había matado a su madre– Dorian, en cambio, se hubiera conformado en que no respirarás y murieras ahogada por alguna casualidad– El hombre cerró la puerta, saliendo del recinto, pero Hermione escuchó como gruñía al otro lado de la puerta– A veces se porta como un chico muy enfermo.

Lloró por al menos una hora, lágrimas de dolor, de desconsuelo, de terror. Lloró todo lo que no pudo por sus padres, y por ella, por saber que su futuro se había reducido a expectativas, atado a la voluntad de unos hombres cuya identidad y causa desconocía, pero que sin duda eran malévolos.

Entre jadeos desesperados, sollozos ahogados, y lágrimas desoladas, llegó la nada. Se había callado, y se había dejado caer sobre el frío suelo de piedra. Echa un ovillo, había abrazado su cuerpo, rezando tantas veces que sintió que gastaba las palabras, pidiendo por su liberación, o por lo menos, que hubiese un ápice de piedad de ella, para cuando llegara el momento en que tuviese que sufrir de nuevo.

Desde ese día perdió la noción de todo. Del tiempo, de lo que era alimentarse, de si tenía sed, o si había dormido mucho tiempo.

Desde ese momento, llegaron cinco personas más. Cinco personas, o quizás niños, que sufrieron la mismas tres etapas que ella había atravesado. Y por un largo tiempo, no escuchó más nada.

Hasta ahora.

Nuevos pasos, esta vez más de uno, caminaban por lo que sea que hubiese al otro lado de la puerta, y Hermione identificó otra llegada.

–Éste fue muy difícil de coger –Ella se encogió más, reconociendo la voz del hombre más joven. De nuevo, ese incontrolable temblor asaltó a su cuerpo, y su garganta pareció más reseca.

El sonido de su voz le helaba la sangre.

– ¿Cómo le hiciste? – Eso sonaba como voz de mujer, una que no había escuchado antes. Lo que confirmaba sus sospechas. Los hombres que la habían secuestrado eran parte de algún grupo, de alguna secta con algún oscuro objetivo.

–Engañamos a los padres, un sangre sucia siempre será un sangre sucia – El hombre sonaba cada vez más cerca– Sin importar que uno de sus padres sea mago.

¿Mago? ¿A qué se referían con ser mago?

La puerta de su calabozo se abrió. Y ella cerró los ojos con fuerzas, conteniendo la mueca de terror que pugnaba por salir. ¿Lo iban a meter con ella? ¿Habría otra persona que sufría de un destino tan macabro como el suyo?

–¿Estás loco, Dawson, lo dejarás aquí con la sangre sucia?

–¿Y qué crees? ¿Qué son muy diferentes estos dos? – Él lanzó una risotada que sonaba mucho a burla, y que, muy escalofriantemente, tenía un matiz de regocijo. Hermione escuchó como un cuerpo rebotaba contra el suelo de piedra– La misma cepa, mi querida Black.

La mujer no respondió. Hermione sintió el alivio correr por su sangre al escuchar como la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse. Pero de pronto se detuvo.

–¿No piensas ver si _esa_ está viva?

Hubo un silencio, y Hermione lo imaginó encogiéndose de hombros. O eso esperaba, no quería que repararan en ella. No quería que la revisaran. No quería saber que sucedería al salir de esa celda.

–Espero que no te estés ablandando – Él hombre olisqueó el aire– Y creo que se orinó encima, por supuesto que no pienso acercarme.

–Lleva dos días sin beber una gota de agua– ¿Eso había pasado, solo dos días? – Recuerda que Lestrange quiere tener una buena camada éste año – Carraspeó– Los Malfoy han solicitado un sangre sucia para ellos.

–No me importa, quien manda en los calabozos soy yo, quien busca y cuida a las ratas, soy yo. Lo que sea que quiera Lestrange, es su asunto– Cerró la puerta de golpe. Hermione sintió una corriente de calor aliviándole los temblores, imaginándolo cada vez más lejos de ella. Aun así, aguzó el oído para escuchar a la mujer decir.

–No deberías jugar con el favoritismo que te tiene su esposa.

Y ambas voces desaparecieron.

Ella se mantuvo un rato más en posición fetal, aguzando el oído, esperando escuchar los sonidos de sollozos del recién llegado. Pero lo único que obtuvo fue silencio. ¿Se habrá desmayado? Con mucho cuidado, se levantó del suelo, sintiendo la debilidad de sus piernas por no haber consumido ni agua ni alimento por dos días. Como era un lugar muy oscuro, caminaba a tientas, extendiendo los brazos solo por si acaso.

Arrastrando los pies, y sintiendo el resquemor de la herida de su costado, se acercó hasta el niño que reposaba a un metro de la entrada de su prisión. Y cuando la mano estuvo a un palmo de distancia, el bulto se movió.

–¿Quién anda ahí? – Ella se sobresaltó, empujando su cuerpo hacia atrás, y cayendo sobre su trasero. – ¿Eres tú, Hannah?

Hermione suspiró con frustración. ¿Hannah? ¿Por qué la llamaría ese nombre?

¿Cómo aquel niño sabría que podría haber otra persona con ese nombre bajo las mismas condiciones que ellos dos?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe. Él sabía. Ese niño sabía que estaba pasando. De otra forma, no podría conocer el nombre de lo que podía ser otra niña secuestrada, y llevada al mismo horrible sitio que ellos dos.

Pasó saliva con temor.

–No soy Hannah…– Su voz sonó rasposa. No haberla usado por dos días, y la falta de agua, hacían que le doliera la garganta al hablar.

–¿Quién eres? –Demandó el muchacho.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, analizando si dar su verdadero nombre era seguro. Pero luego se burló de su propio pensamiento. ¿Qué era seguro ahora?

–Hermione.

El muchacho dudó un segundo. Y luego suspiró, con algo muy cercano a la tristeza y el miedo.

–Lo siento, Hermione – Él se había sentado. Hermione sabía, por el tono de voz ahogada, que a él si lo habían dejado con la cabeza tapada– Supongo que tú suerte está tan mala como la mía.

El corazón de ella comenzó a latir desesperado. Lo sabía. Éste niño tenía una noción de lo que estaba pasando. Su tono taciturno y resignado, solo podía implicar que conocía los riesgos, y las consecuencias, de haber sido víctimas de aquel grupo de secuestradores. Y tener una pista de su situación sería una especie de alivio, o quizás peor, el combustible de sus miedos.

– ¿Tú…tú sabes por qué…?

– ¿Puedes intentar…quitarme esto? – La interrumpió. Hermione asintió, aunque se sintió ridícula haciendo el movimiento, porque sabía que él veía menos que ella. Comenzó a tantear toda la superficie de la bolsa de tela, esperando hallar un cordón. Pegó un gritito de júbilo cuando sus dedos encontraron la dichosa cuerda. Desamarró con manos temblorosas, y el niño la ayudó a deshacerse de la bolsa de tela.

–Merlín – El muchacho respiró hondo, satisfecho con poder sentir el aire en su cara– No puedo creer que Hugh nos traicionara.

La niña se mordió el labio, y le dio unos segundos más para que se adaptara a sus nuevas circunstancias.

– ¿Puedes…?

–Disculpa, todo esto ha de parecerte una locura muy horrible – El niño hablaba con un desespero muy parecido al que ella sentía que le apretaba el corazón– No hay nada más horrible que el secuestro de los nacidos de muggles.

–Muggles… – Ella no hizo una pregunta, sino una afirmación, recordando la misma palabra que hace dos días había escuchado de los hombres que habían asesinado a sus padres, y luego raptado a ella. Se detuvo cuando notó que ahora reconocía a su padre como una víctima más del espeluznante evento. Sacudió la cabeza, buscando centrarse. – ¿Qué es muggles?

El niño pronunció un sonido de bufido, muy cercano a una burla llena del sarcasmo de quién ha perdido toda esperanza.

–Esto sonará muy extraño, pero es la manera más rápida de decirlo– El muchacho estuvo unos segundos en silencio, hasta que sintió como la mano de él reposaba en su hombro– La magia existe, la magia de los cuentos, de las películas, de los libros, existe Hermione.

Hermione arrugó la cara. Esa era, de todas las repuestas posibles, la que nunca imaginó. Comenzó a sentirse mareada. La familiar punzada de estrés atravesó transversalmente su cabeza, haciéndola pestañear innumerable veces. ¿Era broma? ¿De verdad este muchacho pensaba que estaban en una situación como para bromear?

–Y tú eres una bruja.

– ¿Qué?

El agarre en su hombro se apretó con más fuerza. Hermione casi se ríe, si no fuera porque en los últimos dos días su sentido del humor había dejado de existir. Se sacudió el hombro de las manos del muchacho, como si quemara. Como si fuera el portador de una horrible enfermedad que se contaminaba con solo tocarla, se alejó del recién llegado. Su corazón daba latidos rítmicos, pero fuertes, y ella los sentía resonando contra sus oídos.

–Eres una bruja, Hermione –Continuó el niño, con cierto pesar, pero al mismo tiempo como inusitada premura– Y por ser bruja, es que estás aquí.

–No te estoy entendiendo – Jadeó con dolor – Llevo dos días aquí, sin siquiera poder tomar agua, sin saber en dónde estoy, mi mamá está muerta, y muy probablemente mi papá también, y no sé a qué tipo de esclavitud me quieren someter, ¿Y tú bromeas?

El muchacho chasqueó los labios con frustración. Respiró sonoramente antes de continuar.

–No, no, escúchame bien –El muchacho se acercó a ella y la tomó nuevamente por los hombros, apretando tanto que sus dedos se hundían en la delicada piel de Hermione– Este mundo….esconde más de lo que creías, y es muy triste – Suspiró – muchísimo, que te tengas que enterarte de éste modo.

Hermione escuchó los pasos acercándose por el pasillo. ¿Otra llegada? Su corazón dio un vuelco. Algo le decía que ésta vez sería distinto.

– Hermione, hay gente trabajando para liberarnos, pero esto puede tardar años – Su voz sonaba más apresurada a medida que los pasos se acercaban. – Nunca mires a los ojos de los mortifagos.

– ¿Qué?

–Nunca nunca, alces la mirada, si quieres permanecer viva– Soltó atropelladamente. Él buscó sus manos a tientas, segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera. Y cuando las sostuvo entre sus jóvenes manos callosas, las apretó– Sobrevive Hermione, que alguien vendrá a rescatarte.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y un rayo de luz amarillo atravesó la habitación. Las cuerdas que hace dos días apretaban sus extremidades hasta hacerle daño, volvieron a enredarse en su cuerpo. El conocido miedo, la sensación con la que últimamente se sentía más identificada, asaltó de nuevo su cuerpo. Y esta vez las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. No podían aparecer unas cuerdas de la nada, y amarrar su cuerpo, sin que hubiera nadie cerca. Era algo ilógico e imposible. Y justo ahora, cuando el hombre alto y fornido atravesaba la habitación, justo ahora que su mente era inestable y todos los sentimientos negativos estaban a flor de piel, se daba cuenta de que el otro muchacho no mentía.

La magia existía. Y por un extraño motivo, la habían confundido a ella con una bruja.

¿Y si les decía que había sido una equivocación? Ella no hacía magia, y jamás había escuchado de tal cosa hasta ese día. Solo era una estudiante común, ciudadana de un Londres común. Con una familia común a la que habían asesinado por accidente. Soltó un alarido de dolor cuando la cargaron sobre el hombro, sin detenerse en el mal estado de su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo que otro rayo de luz hacía que su cabeza estuviera cubierta por el saco de tela.

Caminaron fuera de la prisión, y por los sonidos cercanos, supo que estaban sacando a los otros secuestrados.

–¿Mi traslador?

–En el cuarto de Mcnair.

–Bien, entonces nos vemos en una hora – El hombre comenzó a caminar – Espero que Lucius no ponga muchos peros contigo, pequeña rata.

MMMMMMMMMM

–Draco, que te levantes.

Suspiró con fastidio, desperezándose de las sabanas. No planeaba salir de la cama hasta después de las diez, que era cuando su tutor vendría a darle las respectivas clases de historia de la magia. Y por la postura del sol, detrás de las cortinas de seda, era mucho más temprano de lo que esperaba. ¿Por qué tenía que salir de cama tan temprano cuando se estaba tan cómodo? Era sinceramente frustrante tener que esperar un año más para entrar a Hogwarts y liberarse de la molestia de sus padres.

–¿Sigues en cama? – La puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando entrever solo un resquicio por donde se asomó la cabeza de su madre. Estaba arreglada, con el rostro limpio y terso, y un moño sujeto detrás de su cabeza. Draco a veces se preguntaba si dormía vestida. El simplemente bostezó a sus anchas, y le dio la espalda– Draco Lucius Malfoy.

–Estoy cansado.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría, y luego cerraba tras su madre. Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada.

–Tienes suerte de que sea yo quien haya venido a levantarte – Él no podía verla, pero estaba seguro que su madre tenía los brazos en jarra. Sonrió contra el colchón. – Si no hubieses estado volando hasta las diez de la noche, probablemente tendrías energías.

–Pero si no practico, ¡no podré llegar a ser capitán del equipo de Slytherin! **–** Se había sentado de golpe en la cama, con una arruga en entrecejo, y su pijama descolocada. Bufó con frustración – Las mujeres no entienden.

–Las mujeres entendemos más de lo que crees– Su madre se acercó, y con su varita tocó el inmenso ventanal de su habitación. Las cortinas se retiraron, y Draco se cruzó de brazos, definitivamente enojado– Esto es orden de tu padre.

–¿Ahora qué?

–Cuida tu lengua, niño – Él se removió incómodo ante el tono riguroso de su madre. Bueno, capaz se había pasado un poco de la raya– Dawson está por venir.

–¿Dawson? ¿Ese gorila que necesita pensar en cómo dar un paso? ¡Madre!

–¡Draco!– El rubio entrevió un amago de sonrisa, pero rápidamente se esfumó. La mujer hizo otro movimiento con la varita, y el pijama hubo desaparecido. Se cubrió con la sabana, molesto por el atrevimiento de su progenitora– Nunca hables así de él frente a tu padre – La mujer abrió el armario, y rebuscó entre su ropa – Ha venido a traer a la esclava que solicitamos para ti – Lanzó una túnica negra sobre su cama.

Draco apretó la mandíbula. Nunca había pedido tal cosa, suficiente tenía con los esclavos de sus padres, y los elfos domésticos. Ésta insaciable sed de tener sangre sucias bajo su poder, jamás la comprendería. A él le daba igual, elfo o sangre sucia, ambos hacían el mismo trabajo. Podía ser que sintiera un poco de preferencia por las criaturas mágicas, al ser que éstos cumplían sus labores con sus trucos mágico, a diferencia de los sangre sucias, quienes al no poseer varita, debían hacerlo todo a estilos rudimentarios.

Creía tener suficiente con su elfo. Pero su padre se había empecinado, y Draco sabía que no podía negarse.

–¿Listo para bajar?

Su madre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sus ojos grises repararon en ella, quien le devolvió una profunda mirada. A veces creía que su madre, desde allá en la distancia donde siempre lo contemplaba, evaluaba cada una de sus acciones. Como una examinadora, analizaba precavidamente cada uno de los pasos que Draco tomaba. Ciertamente era gratificante saber que estaba siempre velando por su bienestar, pero a veces sentía que era más que eso.

Sentía que su madre quería comprobar algo cada vez que lo veía.

–Listo– Anunció, mientras se colocaba la túnica, y su madre salía de la habitación.

Probablemente Blaise querría venir más tarde a su casa, solo para curiosear su nueva adquisición. Resoplando cansinamente, salió de la habitación y caminó hasta la escalinata de mármol que antecedía la sala de estar de la mansión. Escuchó el sonido de la aparición y giró los ojos.

El gorila había llegado. Bajó las escaleras con parsimonia, esperando que Merlín se apiadara de él y pudiese ir a descansar otra hora más.

Se detuvo en seco cuando termino de descender las escaleras, justo al pie del último escalón. Efectivamente, Dawson había llegado, y con él traía el bulto que esperaban desde la semana pasada. El problema, es que ese bulto parecía tener su misma edad, y Draco jamás había previsto ese detalle. Pestañeó varias veces, notablemente confundido. Su madre, contrariada por su repentina reacción, le tocó el hombro. Draco respingó y se volteó a observarla con tozudez.

Que alguien le recordara porque su padre había decidido darle ese tipo de regalo.

¿Una sangre sucia?

Prefería un elfo doméstico.

–Te esperábamos, Dawson – La voz de su padre era grave y autoritaria, e inundaba toda la sala con solo hablar. De un empujón, su madre lo obligó a caminar hasta que se hubo posicionado junto a su padre.

La puerta parecía que recién se había cerrado, porque aún quedaba vestigio de los fríos vientos de otoño que azotaban el exterior. Draco continuaba con la vista fija en el bulto que Dawson cargaba en su hombro, sin duda desconcertado por su tamaño. El hombre, como respondiendo al constante fisgoneo del menor, dejo caer el cuerpo al suelo, sin ningún cuidado ni precaución.

Draco pudo ver el imperceptible temblor que recorrió al sangre sucia, pero no se sintió afectado.

El bulto andrajoso sollozó, el sonido rebotando contra las paredes del gran salón. Bufó con algo de lástima. Éste esclavo tendría muchos problemas si terminaba por ser de los más quejones. No es que el tuviese el mismo carácter impío de su padre, pero era bien sabido que el mayor vigilaba con enfermo esmero todas las actividades de la casa. Y Lucius Malfoy no soportaba actitudes rebeldes, y detestaba a los débiles.

Llorar no era permitido para los esclavos de la mansión Malfoy.

–¿Es una llorona? Vaya Draco, tienes un gran trabajo por delante.

–Así que es para usted, joven Malfoy – Dawson le dio puntapié en las costillas, que hizo encogerse de dolor al sangre sucia. Draco subió la vista hasta los ojos negros de Dawson, sin reflejar emoción alguna. El mortífago sonrió con sus grandes dientes amarillos – Yo he querido regalarle una a Cyran desde hace dos años, pero bueno… no hay suficiente dinero como para tal cosa.

–Ya ya – El hombre de voz refinada silenció a Dawson. Draco giró la vista, buscando a su madre, y perdiendo el interés en el intercambio. Ella le sonrió a lo lejos, sentada en uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea. Draco metió la mano en los bolsillo con casualidad, esperando que la visita se diera por terminada– Toma, he aquí el comprobante de que el dinero ha sido transferido a la cuenta bancaria de Rodolphus.

–Bien – Dawson tomó el papel, y luego de leerlo, lo desapareció con un movimiento de la varita.

Draco se removió, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro. No veía el momento en que el cazador desapareciera y le dejara ver su nuevo esclavo. Se jactaba de su moción de que los sangre sucias eran una herramienta inútil, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera ansioso de saber que se sentía tener un esclavo.

–Entonces todo bien – El hombre extendió la mano para que su padre la tomara, pero Lucius solo lo miró con esa mueca asquead típica de él. Draco sonrió orgulloso, a veces la actitud de su padre era fascinantemente acérrima.

Los ojos de Dawson brillaron con odio, y sin decir otra palabra, dio la vuelta sobre sus pies y se desapareció.

Su padre hizo un movimiento con la varita, y Draco supo que volvía a levantar los hechizos anti desaparición que protegían su hogar.

Hermione sintió los pasos de un zapato de tacón golpear el suelo de alguna piedra cara. La lentitud con la que se acercaban a ella le estrujaba el estómago. La anticipación de conocer a los que la habían comprado, como un animal, helaba sus huesos, provocándole tremendos escalofríos. El miedo parecía extenderse como plomo en su sangre, y sus brazos y piernas parecían cada vez más pesados. Ahora más que nunca, sentía que estaba por descubrir la verdadera realidad de su destino.

Nunca había ansiado con tanto fervor levantarse de un terrible sueño.

Pero al minuto en que una luz morada se dirigió a su cabeza, y la bolsa desapareció de su rostro, sin dejar rastro alguno, asimiló la terrible verdad.

La magia existía.

–A ésta edad es que es mejor amaestrar a estos asquerosos, Draco.

Ella frunció el ceño ante el comentario.

Cuando levantó la vista, sin duda movida por la curiosidad, fue que comprobó que el tal Draco era otro niño, muy probablemente de su misma edad. Un niño rubio, de cabellos casi blancos, pero muy finos y sedosos, que caían abundantemente hasta sus orejas. Un rictus de desacuerdo, o desaprobación se asomaba en sus gruesos labios, pero Hermione no pudo identificar si estaba en oposición a la situación, o si simplemente le parecía asquerosa, tal como su padre había proclamado segundos antes.

Y entonces miró sus ojos, y perdió el aliento. Eran dos grandes orbes grises, tan profundas y espectaculares, que sintió dolor por saberla parte del grupo de sus captores. Tenía las cejas levantadas, gruesas y tupidas, en un arco triangular, coronando los orbes de sus ojos. La pupila apenas se distinguía, rodeada por aquel mar de plata. Eran ojos grises como ninguno. Grises como las nubes de un huracán, cuando son alumbradas por un repentino relámpago, dejando ver por un instante, el hermoso color del poder de una tormenta.

–¡No te atrevas a mirarlo, maldita sangre sucia!

Esos hermosos ojos serían _su_ _perdición_.

–¡Crucio!

MMMMMMMMMMMM

 _ **Dios!**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y favoritos! No saben lo feliz que me hicieron. Definitivamente aprecio mucho el tiempo que se han tomado en escribir algo para mí. Los adoré todos y cada uno de ellos.**_

 _ **Hay una cosa que necesito aclarar: el capítulo pasado coloqué que era en 1991, cuando la verdad es 1990. A Hermione se supone que la secuestran cuando cumple once años, que fue en el 1990, solo que en la historia original, como los cumple en septiembre, la carta no llegó para que entrara a Hogwarts ese año, si no al año siguiente, por lo que tenía prácticamente doce años. Creo que confundí mucho. El hecho, es que el capítulo pasado me refiero a 1990. Trataré de corregir ese error hoy.**_

 _ **Otra cosa. Estoy intentando publicar semanalmente. Es mi meta. Y si recibo más y más reviews, creo que será más fácil de cumplir por ésta cuestión de la inspiración (Ajá!). También debo terminar mi otra historia, así que si me retraso un poco, es que me llegó la inspiración de la otra historia y que es mi deber terminarla.**_

 _ **De nuevo! Miles de gracias! A los anónimos que no podré responderles por PM, que sepan que tienen un lugar especial por haberse tomado su tiempo en escribirme palabras tan bellas!**_

 _ **Nos vemos la próxima semana!**_

 _ **Y dejen Redbulls!**_

P.D: Hubo un review que me dejó pasmada. Dijo muchas cosas interesantes, y analizó muy bien la historia. Realmente me dejó sin hablas, y ella sabrá de quien hablo! Jajaja GRACIAS!


	3. Tú Dueño

_**Disclaimer: Honor a quien honor merece, JKR**_

 **En Medio de la Oscuridad**

 _Capítulo 2: "Tú dueño"_

 _Dolor._

Siempre crees tener una idea de cuán difícil debe ser soportarlo. Hermione se había quemado el dedo días antes, mientras ayudaba a su madre a cortar las cebollas para el estofado de la cena. Ese día las lágrimas se habían asomado rebeldes, y su madre la había socorrido con exagerada preocupación. Ella se había dejado hacer, observando con deleite el alboroto que hacía su mamá, revisando las gavetas, la despensa, e incluso el pote de galletas.

Hermione sabía dónde estaban las curitas, pero había sido divertido observarla sulfurada. Se había ganado un regaño, pero la curita descansaba en su lugar en el dedo que latía inflamado por el dolor y las bacterias presentes en una herida mal tratada.

Dolor. Hasta ese momento, el umbral de dolor de Hermione era desconocido, y se limitaba a cortadas de los quehaceres. A golpes con las esquinas de los muebles. A los raspones en las rodillas.

Ahora sabía que había cosas peores que quemarse el dedo por tocar una olla hirviendo.

El dolor se expandió como una ola, reflejándose en aquellos puntos sensible, volviéndolo más álgido e insoportable. Eran las brasas del fuego comiendo sus brazos, y luego lijas raspando su piel. Era ácido quemando su corazón, y un martillo golpeando su cien. Hermione supo ese día, que habían muy pocas cosas que superaran ese dolor, y jamás querría conocerlas.

Gritó y gritó, pero el dolor no se detuvo. Solo eran secuencias de terribles sensaciones, extendiéndose por doquier en toda la superficie de su cuerpo.

Hasta que paró.

\- Veo que es un poco arrogante, nada que un _cruciatus_ no pueda arreglar.

La desconcertante voz no tenía un ápice de remordimiento. En su agotamiento, lo que pudo entrever con mayor claridad, fue la satisfacción del castigo. Hermione tragó, estremeciéndose incontrolablemente. Se encogió sobre sí misma, sintiendo placer en el frío mármol del suelo de aquel lugar. El hombre que la había torturado chasqueó la lengua con decepción.

\- Llévala a tu habitación Draco.

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás, extrañado. Giró nuevamente el cuello para observar a su madre, quien ahora lucía muy concentrada en la revista corazón de bruja. O al menos fingía, con envidiable veracidad, estar leyendo alguno de esos vacíos artículos.

\- No pensé que debía tenerla en mi habitación – Soltó con fastidio, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos- ¿No debería dormir con los otros esclavos?

-Es muy niña – Su padre rodeó el cuerpo de la sangre sucia, como si fuera un charco de excremento que no debía tocar- Es necesario hasta que vayas a Hogwarts.

-Sigo sin entender porque debe estar en mi habitación.

-Es tu esclava, y es tu deber educarla – Lucius había girado sobre sus talones con extrema lentitud, el mentón alzado en su dirección, y el bastón apoyado junto a la cabeza de la sangre sucia- Es tu deber que se vuelva un excelente ejemplar- El bastón se apoyó en la cabeza ladeada de la esclava, y ella jadeó lastimosamente- ¿Ves lo complicado que es tratar con un esclavo que no está adiestrado?

-Nunca pedí tener uno, y menos tener que enseñarle algo.

-Draco – La suave voz de su madre interrumpió la tertulia. Draco la miró por el rabillo del ojo por un segundo, para enseguida devolver la atención a su padre. Con que la concentración estaba lejos de la revista.

El niño apretó la mandíbula con hastío. Lucius alzó una juzgadora, estrujando el bastón entre su mano derecha, y al mismo tiempo, ensartándolo aún más en el cuero cabelludo de la niña. De lejos, podría lucir como otro intento de adiestrar a la sangre sucia a través del dolor. Pero Draco sabía muy bien que simplemente estaba frenándose de castigarlo, la manera en que su mano vibraba sobre el bastón lo delataba. Últimamente, su padre tenía más de un impulso de tomar su varita y dirigir un hechizo hacia él. Su padre jamás había alzado la mano, o le había aplicado castigo alguno, pero Draco sabía que su arrogancia, aunada a su imprudencia, estaba llevando a su padre a cruzar la línea.

Lo notable del caso, es que él tenía curiosidad por saber qué tan lejos podía llegar su padre en su capacidad de soportar sus impertinencias.

\- Es por tu bien - Aseveró Lucius, retirando el bastón, y con ello, eliminando el peligro de un posible castigo para su hijo. El hombre se giró, su capa ondeando con gracia. Draco permaneció inmutable, pero sabía que la tensión del salón podía cortarse con una varita – Espero que aprendas a manejar tu lengua, podría ser una maldición en tu futuro – terminó, mientras se alejaba parsimoniosamente por el pasillo que daba a su salón privado, seguido por el eco de sus zapatos al tocar el suelo.

Draco compuso una mueca de fastidio. Era exasperante tener que sobrevivir a los desquiciantes pasatiempos de su padre. Observar a esa niña, tirada en el suelo, oliendo a los mil demonios y en un claramente deplorable estado de salud, le daban actividades peores que tener una mascota. No había nada interesante en tener a un humano bajo tu merced, incapaz de usar magia, y tan inservible como una quaffle sin cazador.

¿Acaso debía tomar tiempo de su día en acondicionar a la esclava?

-Tu elfo puede ayudarte, querido.

Draco ni siquiera volteó para mirarla. Ella también estaba comenzando a sacarlo de quicio. Nunca sabía si estaba de acuerdo con las decisiones de su padre, pero también era claro que no permitía sus arranques de indolencia. Draco botó aire, irritado, y dejó caer su cuerpo, con excesiva parsimonia, hasta quedar agachado frente a la muchacha.

-Hey, sangre sucia, ¿puedes caminar?

No hubo respuesta, solo un cuerpo estático, y un intenso olor a orine que le revolvió el estómago. Arrugó la nariz en una clara señal de descontento.

-No puedo creer esto – Murmuró más para sí mismo - Ni siquiera tengo un hipogrifo y ahora debo lidiar con… - Gruñó una maldición en un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para que su madre no lo notara- ¡Dobby!

Al instante, una criatura pequeña de aspecto poco agraciado apareció a su lado, realizando una exagerada reverencia, donde su nariz rozaba con envidiable precisión el suelo frío de la mansión. Draco, aun de cuclillas frente a su nueva adquisición, y con las manos colgando sobre su rodilla, giró solo un poco la cabeza al percibir la presencia del elfo, pero no se detuvo a mirarlo.

-Llévala al baño, márcala, y luego a mi habitación.

El elfo doméstico se limitó a levantarse, siempre con el mentón apuntando a su pecho, y extendiendo la mano hacia la esclava, la tocó, y ambos desaparecieron en un fugaz chispeo.

Draco permaneció unos segundos más observando el espacio vacío donde antes reposaba la niña, la esclava que podría tener su misma edad, y que ahora estaría dedicada de por vida a servir y cumplir hasta con el más imposible antojo. Se mojó los labios y ladeó al cabeza para observar a su madre.

Ella seguía leyendo con la misma tranquilidad de siempre.

 **MMMMMMM**

\- Señorita…

Hermione sintió su cuerpo flotar, y una sensación relajante inició su ascenso por todo su cuerpo, relajando sus contraídos músculos. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, y se acomodó mejor, colocando su cuerpo de lado. El agua tibia le llegó al cuello, y las extremidades entumecidas comenzaron a reaccionar luego del extenso lapso de dolores y calambres.

-Señorita.

No es que estuviera desubicada, o que creyera haber despertado de la pesadilla. Estaba segura de donde estaba, de cuál había sido su último pensamiento, y aún más escalofriante, la última sensación antes de rendirse al cansancio. Pero tenía también esta certeza de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera de la inconciencia de aquella manera tan reconfortante. El agua fluía de la bañera, -porque sabía que debía estar sumergida en algo similar- y acariciaba todos esos lugares en los que el dolor había tomado territorio. Hermione simplemente sabía que abrir los ojos era también abrirse a esa realidad que le había sido injustamente adjudicada.

-Señorita, sé que está despierta, y debemos apresurarnos.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo. Esta persona que le hablaba no era igual a todas aquellas con las que se había topado desde… desde el _día de su cumpleaños_. Había sido un desfile de personajes despreciables y aterradores, quienes ahora aparecían como dueños de sus pesadillas, con rostros transfigurados en aterradoras manchas negras dentro de su imaginación. Difícilmente olvidaría el especial reconcomio con el que la trataban, sin ella siquiera saber por qué. Adjetivos que no entendían, como el de _sangre sucia_. ¿Acaso había algún problema con su sangre? ¿Alguna enfermedad mortal? Negó con la cabeza. Si estuviera enferma, no la habrían asignado como esclava de semejante mansión.

Sin embargo, las palabras venían siempre tildada de desprecio, y un asco tan palpable que le atravesaba el corazón por imaginarlo dirigido a ella.

En cambio, ésta persona que le hablaba con preocupación en su temblorosa voz, no poseía nada de esas horribles características.

Negó con la cabeza. Si podía estar un minuto más, entonces que por favor se lo concediera.

-Sé que debe ser difícil, pero Dobby ha aprendido que lo mejor es jamás desobedecer al amo, ni mucho menos olvidarse de una de sus órdenes. Los amos pueden llegar a ser personas muy crueles.

Crueles. Cruel era poco para la atrocidad que habían hecho con su vida.

Ella sintió la congoja en su corazón volver a aparecer. El conocido dolor atravesando su costado. La piedra traspasando su pecho, y luego el ardor en sus ojos. Los abrió, y encontró todo borroso a causa de las lágrimas que no la dejaban ver. Parpadeó repetidas veces, y las lágrimas bajaron presurosas, tallando sus mejillas. Sorbiendo por la nariz incesantemente, se dio cuenta que el llanto no pararía esta vez.

-Señorita.

Ella giró el rostro, esperando encontrarse a un anciano de dulce mirada. Sin embargo lo que vio la hizo arrastrarse hasta la esquina de la bañera como una desquiciada, con la sorpresa y el miedo latiendo en medio de su garganta. Su mirada desorbitada escaneó al ser que la apuntaban con su aguileña nariz y desproporcionados ojos saltones. ¿Qué … qué era _eso_? Recogió sus piernas, abrazándola para protegerse del arrugado y verduzco ser que seguía observándola con preocupación.

-No es común para alguien como la señorita ver a alguien como Dobby, Dobby lo sabe – Hermione frunció el ceño, ¿Usaba la tercera persona? ¿Él era Dobby?- Dobby es un elfo doméstico, probablemente el primero que la señorita ha visto.

¿Doméstico? ¿Elfo?

Hipó, e intentó respirar con normalidad, pero las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse más y más, y ahora su nariz parecía congestionada.

\- Debemos apresurarnos, el amo Malfoy debe estar muy molesto.

El ser chasqueó los dedos, y de pronto Hermione se encontró desnuda en medio del suelo de aquel baño. Parpadeó un par de veces, perturbada por el acto de magia, pero enseguida gritó, y se tapó con las manos, desprevenida por la acción.

Dos chasqueo más. Y su cuerpo estaba seco. Y una bata gris descolorida lo cubría hasta los codos y las rodillas, junto con su respectiva ropa interior. Bajó la mirada y observó su nueva y simbólica vestimenta.

Las lágrimas jamás dejaron de escaparse por sus atormentados ojos.

-Seguro no ha comido en días – El extraño ser tomó un cuenco de madera que reposaba en un esquinero del baño. El contenido humeante hizo que su estómago sonara. Dos días sin comer habían afectado sus extremidades. No solo la molesta resequedad en su boca, sino también un dolor en los huesos causados por la deshidratación y la mala alimentación.

Ella movió la lengua por sus labios. Su cuerpo le exigía que consumiera algo.

\- Tome – Ella observó sus cortos y arrugados brazos extendidos, ofreciéndole todo lo que le había faltado en días. Su estómago la delató cuando se retortijó con ansiedad. Cogió el bol sin dudarlo ni un segundo, e igual de rápido comenzó a ingerir el contenido- ¡Con calma, Señorita! – La regañó el elfo- Su cuerpo está resentido, poco a poco – Le exigió, y Hermione asintió levemente.

Cuando terminó lo que parecía ser un nutritivo caldo de pollo, el elfo… Dobby se acercó con movimientos lentos y precavidos. Extendió nuevamente sus manos y Hermione devolvió el cuenco. Quiso sonreírle de vuelta, quiso darle las gracias, pero la sonrisa le parecía algo lejano y desconocido, y cada palabra la sentía dolorosa.

Así que solo movió la cabeza. Dobby sonrió por el gesto.

-Debemos irnos, hemos tardado mucho Señorita – Le apuró Dobby, desapareciendo el cuenco y acercándose a ella. Le mostró una pequeña y temblorosa mano. Hermione no dudó más, y aceptó la oferta.

Y con un tercer chasquido de sus dedos, Hermione se separó del único minuto de descanso que le había sido concedido.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Draco leía distraídamente las noticias deportivas cuando Hermione se hizo presente en la habitación, gracias a los poderes de aparición del elfo doméstico. Pasó la página con casualidad, y sonrió de lado cuando leyó el titular de alguna interesante noticia.

Él era Draco. El niño que ahora se presentaría frente a sus conocidos como su legítimo dueño. El niño de los enigmáticos y hermosos ojos grises. El niño al que debía obedecer sin siquiera chistar, en caso de querer sobrevivir.

Pero a pesar de estar consciente de aquel detalle, no podía imaginarse satisfaciendo sumisamente, ni mucho menos por largo tiempo, los caprichos del, aparentemente, único hijo de aquella familia.

Draco silbó, sorprendido por algún titular. Cambiándose de posición, ésta vez con el codo flexionado sobre la mesa y barbilla descansando sobre los dedos de su mano, le dedicó otro minuto a las noticias del día.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante la visión de aquel arrogante niño. Del hijo de su comprador. Un pequeño miembro de la familia que estaba de acuerdo con la esclavitud de personas como ella, y que, sin lugar a dudas, no pensaba retractarse de su posición. El niño cruzó las piernas y continuó en su lectura, ignorándolos magistralmente.

El silencio era infausto. Hermione comenzó a exasperarse por la manera en la que el niño hacía caso omiso de su presencia, luego de que la hubiesen hecho, cual mascota, parte de su propiedad. Se secó las últimas lágrimas rebeldes que resbalaron por sus mejillas y aspiró con profundidad, esperando calmarse. Estaba bajo la autoridad de un niño de aspecto angelical, pero misteriosos ojos grises. Apretó los dientes, aun concentrada en el niño frente a ella.

El corazón le latía con tal severidad, que lo podía sentir retumbando contra sus sienes, en un dolor de cabeza como jamás lo había experimentado. A los once años, no imaginaba alcanzar un punto tan álgido en cuanto al estrés. Habían pasado muchas cosas en pocos días, y hace una semana reiría como loca si alguien le dijera que ahora fungiría como la servidora de un niño insolente de su misma edad. Y ahora, gracias a la reciente experiencia, estaba conociendo las bondades de unas, especialmente dolorosas, punzadas en el área frontal de su cabeza.

El elfo, a su lado, la miró con temor y negó fervientemente con la cabeza, apretándole la mano de la cual se aferraba. Hermione juntó las cejas, cuando su reacción comenzó a parecerle exagerada

-Amo Malfoy, aquí traje a su nueva niña doméstica.

-Esclava – Draco pasó una página, sin siquiera alzar la mirada para observar al elfo. Hermione se estremeció.

-Esclava – repitió el elfo con decaimiento, mientras jugaba con sus dedos- Dobby ha hecho todo lo que ha pedido y Dobby está…

-Tengo hambre – Interrumpió con fastidio. Las palabras del elfo doméstico quedaban siempre en el aire, como si no fueran importantes, como si jamás hubiesen sido pronunciadas. Hermione alternó la mirada entre ambos seres, odiando cada vez más la actitud detestable del niño rubio. ¿Cómo alguien con tan deslumbrantes ojos grises podía ser el dueño de aquel imperioso carácter?

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero el elfo la detuvo con un preocupado gesto de su mano, desesperado para que ella se mantuviera al margen.

-Dobby traerá comida de las cocina – Anunció el elfo desapareciéndose.

Ella miró fijamente el lugar en donde segundos antes había una criatura horrorosa. Ahora, solo quedaba un espacio vacío. El hueco en su estómago se hizo más profundo.

Giró el rostro y observó al rubio, aún concentrado en el periódico.

Hermione supuso que era por su apariencia infantil, o por el hecho de que tenían edades probablemente similares, pero aquel niño no la intimidaba en la manera en que lo hacían los hombres que la habían secuestrado, ni el padre que hace rato la había insultado con clara repugnancia. Más bien, era todo lo contrario. Por él había sido torturada, por su familia había sido tomada como esclava, por sus creencias, era que habían…. matado a sus padres. No le temía; lo odiaba. Porque por la forma en que la trataba, por la manera en la que la despreciaba, era más que claro que coincidía con la idea de esclavizar a gente como ella.

¿No?

-Sangre sucia – El niño por fin se levantó con una lentitud que era parte de un aire desdeñoso. Parecía de probablemente unos centímetros más pequeño que ella, pero sin embargo tenía un porte elegante que muchos adultos envidarían- Mis zapatos deberán estar limpios para cuando regrese – Hablaba con tal arrogancia, con tal suficiencia, que hacían que su estómago se retorciera del más puro desagrado. Arrugó los labios – No soy tan indulgente como piensas- Lo último fue una advertencia que a Hermione le sentó como una patada en el estómago.

¿Era él tan parecido a su despreciable padre?

Entonces Draco giró su cuello y la observó. Y Hermione lo miró de vuelta.

Había un aire de curiosidad escondido detrás de aquella mirada fija y misteriosa. Una curiosidad traducida en desconocimiento. Y el desconocimiento siempre llevaba a la duda. Tiempo atrás confiaría ciegamente en lo que decían las miradas, pero Draco siempre le demostraría que no debía juzgar un libro por su portada. Por un segundo creyó haber atisbado algo muy diferente al asco, y seguramente había imaginado la expresión de su rostro, porque al segundo siguiente, su expresión casi vacía se transformó en un brillo juguetón y macabro, coronado por una sonrisa ladeada de pura satisfacción.

-No pensé que las sangres sucias fueran tan altaneras y groseras- Draco sacó un aparato de su bolsillo. Una moneda que tenía un pequeño botón insignificante, apenas visible. Pero una vez lo hubo presionado, Hermione se encorvó del dolor.

Algo en su cuello se clavaba como carbón ardiente, como el filo de una hoja en llamas, que bajaba hasta su espalda y se extendía por su cuerpo, dejando en carne viva todo lo que marcaba su paso. Cayó de rodillas, pero se mordió lo labios, evitando gritar.

El dolor paró.

\- Debes ser una sangre sucia muy afortunada antes de siquiera pensar en ver a los ojos de tu amo – Rugió. De repente, sonaba un poco molesto. – Y digamos que tú tendrás muchos años de mala suerte.

Ella no alzó la mirada, esta vez acatando el consejo, y sintiéndose impotente al respecto. Hermione se apoyaba en el suelo, usando las rodillas y palmas de las manos, con los ojos apuntando al suelo alfombrado, mientras tomaba sendas bocanadas de aire. Pero, en medio de aquella nube de los residuos del dolor, logró vislumbrar como el guardaba el objeto en el bolsillo de esa extraña túnica negra.

\- Tienes hasta el mediodía – Ordenó Draco, abriendo la puerta de la habitación- Y espero que hayas aprendido que no es bueno cuando desobedeces.

Y cuando la puerta fue cerrada, aparecieron en la habitación todos los zapatos. Suficientes como para darle a todos los niños de su cuadra, y que quedaran unos para ella. Tantos como jamás hubiese imaginado. Un número cercano a doscientos, se atrevía a estimar lo que daba un total de cuatrocientos zapatos. Todos para el mismo niño.

Parpadeó. Esto no debía ser real.

Antes de seguir examinando la magnitud de su tarea, se palpó la nuca, justo debajo de donde finalizaba la línea de cabello. Se encontró con un relieve, y una zona abultada y resentida. Tenía algo nuevo en su piel. Otra cosa adicional por la cual preocuparse, otro hecho más por el cual odiar a la magia.

De nuevo tenía ganas de llorar. Nuevamente sentía como sus ojos se rendían ante la presión de sus sentimientos, del día. De la semana y de los recuerdos. Las lágrimas quisieron escaparse, pero ella levantó su cuerpo, sentándose sobre sus piernas flexionadas. Aspiró profundo, varias veces.

No lloraría aquí. No hoy. Ni tampoco en un tiempo cercano. Debía ser fuerte. Debía mantener la esperanza, y para eso, tenía que comenzar a visualizarse fuera de esa mansión, y no como un desdichado adulto que aun servía a una espantosa sociedad.

Hermione levantó la vista, sorprendida por el alto techo de aquel lugar. Bajó lentamente la cabeza y observó lo que parecía una cama con dosel verde y aseadas sábanas blancas. El suelo estaba forrado por una alfombra, también verde, que le daban un aspecto lúgubre al cuarto, combinado con el color dorado de la repisa y del armario de aspecto victoriano.

Entonces se quedó sin habla cuando reparó en un majestuoso detalle.

Si Hermione hubiese visitado esta casa en otras condiciones, seguramente habría estado maravillada por la cantidad de libros almacenados en uno de los estantes de la esquina. Había títulos de los cuales jamás había oído, y era precisamente lo que levantaba su curiosidad. También había uno que otro ejemplar que hubo visto en las librerías que ella frecuentaba. Estaba embelesada leyendo cada uno de los títulos, mientras sus ojos morían por examinar el interior de cualquiera de esos libros.

Se levantó, restregándose la nariz con el brazo, y se acercó a la estantería, con los ojos brillantes de puro éxtasis.

Si fueran otras condiciones, Hermione podría haber sido amiga del arrogante niño.

 **MMMMMMMMMMM**

Draco caminó por el pasillo masajeándose los músculos del trapecio. Había tenido su respectiva hora diaria con su tutor, escuchando más y más sandeces de historia de la magia, y del importante día en que el Señor Tenebroso se había hecho con el control del mundo mágico. Compuso una mueca de fastidio ante el recuerdo. No era su materia favorita, ni tampoco tenía el mejor de lo tutores. Tampoco es que tuviera la potestad de cambiar el contenido de sus clases, porque sin varita, era prácticamente improductivo pensar en incurrir en otros temas. Pero a su padre le parecía importante que tuviera un conocimiento básico para que resaltara académicamente, tal como todo Malfoy debía hacerlo.

Igual que le parecía importante que recordara quien controlaba y vigilaba las vidas de las brujas y magos del mundo mágico en el Reino Unido.

Se detuvo en la puerta cuando recordó lo que debía encontrar en su interior.

No había regresado al mediodía como prometió inicialmente, porque se había distraído con la escoba, y luego con el almuerzo. Y su madre, y su padre. Al final, la noche lo tomó desprevenido, y recordó que debía alimentar a su esclava si quería que cumpliera con todos los quehaceres que le tenía asignado.

Apretó los dientes con frustración.

Esa niña sangre sucia tenía una mirada como jamás vio en los esclavos que trabajaban en la mansión Malfoy. Para tener una edad muy cercana a la suya, era común que el miedo se reflejara en sus ojos. Pero ella lo miraba con la barbilla alzada, y las cejas muy juntas. Pero tampoco era lo único que había ahí adentro de esos ojos avellanas.

Sacudió la cabeza, y aflojó la bufanda de su cuello. No esperaba verla así. Esperaba encontrarse con aquella melena desatendida, y con esa piel cetrina y enferma. Pero jamás con la rectitud de su espalda, ni lo gallardo de su mentón. Y mucho menos con esa nariz respingada. No lo había querido hacer, pero intentó esconder muy bien la sorpresa de que la niña que ahora era su esclava, era _bonita._ No hermosa, como lo era Pansy Parkinson. Pero había algo en su postura envalentonada, combinada con la tristeza de sus facciones, que arrebataba la atención de Draco.

Y nada tan absurdo como comparar sus ojos con el característico del vulgo. Sus ojos eran del tipo de marrón que te hacía pensar en chocolate, y que evitabas comparar con los demás. Sí, había ojos como los de ella, pero al mismo tiempo no. Sus ojos eran de aquellos reflejaban el tono de los troncos de los árboles, bañados por el agua de lluvia. Pero también eran ojos de una expresión que le hacía tragar con dificultad. Jamás pensó que la congoja podría dar un brillo tremendo cuando era combinado con sentimientos más especiales, más profundos y cándidos. La virginidad de quien ha vivido feliz y luego ha descubierto una atenazadora realidad, se hallaba reflejada en su totalidad en los orbes caoba de su nueva esclava.

Draco no quería repara en ello. Quería pensar que no lo había notado. Pero, _oh sí_ , claro que se había dado cuenta de que su esclava era bonita.

Apretó los dientes y tomó el pomo de la puerta. No podía volver a caer en esos tipos de pensamientos.

Cuando ingresó a la habitación, cogió aire de pura sorpresa.

Estaba tal cual la había dejado. Todo los pares de zapatos desperdigados por aquí y por allá, como había supuesto que los elfos lo dejarían. Y ni uno, ni _uno solo_ , en las condiciones que él esperaba hallarlo. Se ahogó con su propia saliva.

Dio un paso al interior de su habitación, y con lentitud cerró la puerta tras él. Entonces un sonido hueco llamó su atención.

Giró el rostro enfurecido, y la encontró. Había, probablemente, diez libros lanzados a su alrededor. Los libros que habían pertenecido a generaciones de Malfoy, más todos aquellos que su madre le había obsequiado en alguna que otra ocasión. Varios de ellos, repartidos entre sus piernas. Y entre sus manos, el libro que su padre le hubo dado el año pasado. El único obsequio que alguna vez hubo recibido de él. Aquel que no se había atrevido a leer, por creerlo irreal. Draco contuvo el aliento, sintiendo la ira desplazarse desde la punta de los pies hasta su lengua viperina.

-Eres asquerosa – Siseó con molestia. No supo cuándo, ni cómo su cerebro ordenó la orden, pero reaccionó fue cuando las lágrimas de ella mojaban la alfombra del suelo, a causa del minuto entero en que el dejó presionado el botón del dolor. Tan pronto como tomó el control de sus acciones, detuvo la tortura.

La sangre sucia respiraba forzadamente. Yacía ahora encogida en medio de todas sus pertenencias. Draco también respiraba igual de acelerado. Su pecho subía y bajaba de pura satisfacción, pero también con una punzada de realidad y desconcierto. Era Lucius Malfoy quién no reparaba al momento de torturar a sus esclavos. Castigaba cuando era debido, y al grado indicado. Draco pensaba que no era así. Pero ahora que veía a su esclava encogida de miedo en el suelo de su habitación, comenzó a dudar de sus propios principios.

Gruñó una maldición, y molesto con el mundo entero, salió disparado de la habitación, dejando a Hermione abandonada en la fría soledad del dolor.

MMMMMMMMMMMM

 _ **PERDONNN**_

 _ **Mañana me dedicaré a responder a los reviews. Como lo siento por haber faltado a mi publicación de la semana pasada. Pero entre carnaval (Aquí en Venezuela nos dan dos días libres de la semana) y el trabajo, se me fue el tiempo. Fue casi imposible escribir algo. Incluso hoy, a ésta hora (1:41 am) me he dado cuenta que también incumplí con esto de publicar el jueves.**_

 _ **De nuevo disculpa! Espero que me sigan dejando redbulls a pesar de la falta. Pero prometo que nos veremos la próxima semana, y también espero cumplir con mi promesa. Jajaja.**_

 _ **Los quiero! Muchas gracias por sus consentimientos en sus bellas palabras que dejan como comentarios. Y los favoritos y los follows. TODO!**_

 _ **Nos vemos la próxima semana.**_

 _ **Y dejen Redbulls!**_


	4. Tortura

_**Disclaimer: Honor a quien Honor merece, JKR.**_

 **En Medio de la Oscuridad**

" _ **Capitulo 3: Tortura**_ _"_

Abrió los ojos.

Los rayos del sol traspasaban la ventana hasta iluminar sus parpados, al punto de calentarlos. La molesta llegada de la mañana, coronada por los rayos solares, la empujó fuera del placentero mundo de los sueños, aquel que sentía más cómodo y más suyo, por ofrecerle horas lejos del agobio y desesperanza que la ahogaban en la realidad. Constatando el hecho de su horrida realidad, estaba el recibimiento que le daba su pecho apretado por la sensación de una prensa asfixiando su corazón. Ese conocido peso que cada día le recordaba por qué vivía.

Su cuerpo estaba tullido, pero más comprometido estaba su cuello tenso. Probablemente se estaría quejando por los próximos dos días. El piso, definitivamente, no era una opción cuando de confort se trataba. Como siempre en estos días, extraía algún estúpido recuerdo de su memoria y se dejaba dominar por la autocompasión y el desconsuelo. Y esta vez volvía a repetir la rutina. Dormir en el suelo, con su familia, cuando a alguno de los tres se le antojaba simular una noche de camping en la sala de la casa, no resultaba tan mala idea, muy a pesar de algunas quejas familiares. Ahora, luego de haber dormido por tres días en un sucio suelo de una prisión, Hermione reconocía que una alfombra era muy cómoda, dependiendo de la perspectiva de quien lo mirara. Y su perspectiva había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grado desde hace tres días.

Rechazó la bomba de recuerdos de su familia y se concentró en el techo de la habitación.

Si, lo reconocía. En definitiva, la idea de dormir en el suelo era aceptable en comparación con tentar a aquel volátil niño rubio.

Suspiró, tallándose los ojos y recordando la dolorosa noche.

En el furor del ataque del niño, Hermione había decidido que enojar a cualquier miembro de ésta familia suponía un riesgo enorme para su salud y bienestar. Solo podía obtener dolor cada vez que sacaba lo peor de ellos, y no era una tarea complicada, considerando que parecían tener un carácter explosivo, o que su presencia era algún tipo de detonante. Así que había decidido seguir una regla principal: evitar cualquier cosa que los molestara.

Particularmente, nunca sintió o tuvo conocimiento de haber cometido algún crimen que afectara a esa familia. Sin embargo, tanto el padre como el hijo la iniciaron en algo que estaba temiendo con descontrol: el dolor.

Se sentó como pudo, y soltó un quejido lastimero. Si, definitivamente su cuello estaría comprometido. Con cansancio giró el torso, al ver imposibilitada la acción de torcer el cuello, por la recién adquirida torticolis. Sus ojos marrones se alzaron curiosidad, e inspeccionaron la habitación. La enorme cama con dosel del niño se hallaba vacía e impoluta, con las sabanas limpias y ordenadas con envidiable perfección, tal cual las había visto la noche anterior.

Ah. Entonces el niño no había vuelto para dormir. Exhaló y observó el sol en la ventana.

¿Qué tan larga sería su estadía en ésta mansión?

Repentinamente, se sentía una niña maldita. Tan maldita como para ocasionar el asesinato de su familia, y su posterior esclavitud. Y era desquiciante y atormentador tener ese frustrante pensamiento, cuando días antes se había sentido afortunada, y exageradamente feliz.

Ella suspiró por enésima vez, y se centró en los pares de zapato, los culpables de su primer castigo. Los zapatos del dolor. Con fastidió, estiró la mano y cogió los implementos de limpieza que el día anterior había encontrado junto a ella, como _por arte de magia_.

Con una mirada resignada y opaca, comenzó a cepillar un mocasín negro.

 **MMMMMMMMMMM**

Draco observó la superficie imperfecta del croissant. Capas de masa dorada, crujientes al morder, y suaves al disolverse en la boca. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrían pasado los elfos y los esclavos trabajando la masa para llevarla a aquel estado? Draco usó el cuchillo de untar para embardunar la superficie de la suculenta mermelada de fresa de los elfos, la favorita de su madre. Alzó la vista, observando a su padre en la cabecera de la mesa. Leía concentrado los titulares del profeta, mientras tomaba una taza de humeante café. Giró la vista hacia al asiento del frente, vacío y silencioso.

El día de hoy, eran solo ellos dos.

Volteó la vista hacia el croissant, y cuando vio la mermelada resbalarse peligrosamente por los bordes, en dirección a la mesa, devoró de un bocado la comida. Todo un enorme tiempo de trabajo, de esfuerzo, concentración y precisión en la cocina, solo para ser consumido por unos segundos.

Luego de masticar, y saborear lo que sabía que sería un excelente bocado, se concentró en el hombre de la mesa.

-¿Y madre?

Lucius pareció no escuchar, porque continuó sorbiendo del café, sin responder. Draco, inquieto y afectado por su mutismo, apretó las manos en el borde de la mesa, hasta que los nudillos emblanquecieron. Odiaba cuando su padre no le prestaba atención, y que fueran solo ellos dos en la mesa hacía toda la situación un millón de veces más incómoda. Botó aire frustrado y tomó otro croissant, evadiendo adrede la porción de pastel de espinaca que su madre le obligaba a comer.

\- El que Narcissa no esté no significa que dejes de comerte los vegetales- Reprendió con su típico tono estoico y sombrío. Draco se congeló en el asiento- Comete los vegetales, Draco.

-¿Me dirá por qué madre no está desayunando hoy? – Reventó, alzando una mirada enfebrecida hacia su padre, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por su impertinencia- Ella siempre baja a comer.

Lucius dejó de leer. Bajó el periódico, y sus ojos grises lo atravesaron, arrancándole un ligero temblor. El silencio fue tal, que el niño creyó escuchar como el viento azotaba la ventana del recibidor. Draco se mordió la lengua e imaginó cuales serían las palabras de Narcissa Malfoy. "Insolente", probablemente, era lo primero que saldría de sus refinados labios rosados. Aun así, Draco le sostuvo la mirada, con una fortaleza y quietud asemejadas a la de un roble. Entonces Lucius sonrió de lado, con un aire malicia impreso en sus facciones, y sacudió el periódico, para retomar la lectura.

-Tienes más características de tu madre de las que quisiera, Draco – Comentó, escondiendo su mirada detrás del papel- Un Black y su lengua subversiva.

Draco frunció los labios, y giró la cabeza hacia el plato. Era un caso curioso, pero muy pocas veces su padre adulaba el apellido de Narcissa, lo que podía resultarle incómodo siendo que él llevaba aquella misma sangre en su interior. Sus pies tocaron el suelo, y el alejó el plato al centro de la mesa. No profirió ninguna frase complaciente, ni pidió permiso para retirarse. La verdad, estaba molesto con su padre, y justificarse ante él le molestaba en extremo. Sin embargo, Lucius ni se inmutó, y Draco se alegró de que a veces, su padre resultase tan distante de todo.

\- Si estás teniendo problemas con tu esclava, entonces creo que eras más débil de lo que creía.

\- ¿Perdone, padre?

Lucius continuó con la cara oculta detrás del periodo.

\- Espero que en tu ingenuidad infantil, y sediciosa inmadurez, recuerdes que eres descendiente de dos de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico – Continuó con dureza- Y como mi hijo, tu destino está en las filas del Señor Tenebroso.

Draco se envaró y su boca se resecó. ¿Qué él qué? Parpadeó confundido varias veces, y luego observó al suelo, muy cerca de hiperventilar. No era un misterio, ni mucho menos un secreto, que su futuro iba vestido con una túnica negra, una máscara plateada y un tatuaje maldito. Era la realidad de los hijos de El Círculo, los mortífagos más allegados al Lord Tenebroso. Goyle solía alardear frente a Pansy y Daphne sobre la plaza que ocuparía una vez que cumpliera los diecisiete años. Blaise sonreía con orgullo, codeando a Crabbe. Y todos eran vigilados por los ojos escrutadores de sus padres. Draco odiaba esa reuniones, detestaban que le dijeran qué camino seguir, pero aún más odiaba que tuvieran planes para él, cuando prácticamente soñaba con jugar en el Puddlemere United. Y que Lucius le recordara, con retorcida seguridad, lo que tenía proyectado para cuando cumpliera los quince, le revolvía el estómago.

De solo imaginar el rostro del Señor Tenebroso, su semblante perdía todo el color.

\- Sé que no dormiste en tu habitación ayer – Procedió pasando la página, y deteniéndose un segundo para observar los alterados ojos de su hijo - Si no puedes manejar a una maldita sangre sucia, no sé cómo podrás manejar a la escoria de las filas menores.

Draco no respondió, solo mordió la parte interna de su mejilla, previniéndose ante cualquier posibilidad de discutir con el mayor. Lucius era digno de la falta de tacto. Parecía importarle tan poco la opinión de Draco, que se limitaba a pronunciar palabras sin la delicadez de mirarlo.

El niño resopló fastidiado, y antes de que el mayor continuara con la tertulia, caminó hecho una furia hasta su habitación.

El problema fue cuando entró. Y otra realidad le asestó de lleno en la cara.

Ah, como olvidarlo. Era por _ella_ que su padre había estado disgustado durante la mañana. La niña sangre sucia, su nueva esclava, quien se dedicaba a cepillar los zapatos con el trapo que, muy probablemente su elfo Dobby, le había dejado el día anterior. Si no fuera por ella, por su repentina llegada, por el afán de su padre de asignarle a ésta sangre sucia, su vida continuaría con la simple rutina que llevaba, hasta que llegara su primer año a Hogwarts.

La sangre sucia aún no se había percatado de su presencia. Seguía frotando con afán la superficie de un tenis que ya no le quedaba; probablemente desde hace un año que su pie no entraba ahí. Movió los ojos, reparando en la pila de tenis, mocasines y botas, que estaban lentamente creciendo junto a la sangre sucia. A su lado habían unos veintes pares ordenados, con reluciente aspecto. Los labios de Draco se cerraron en una fina mueca de disconformidad. Capaz se había sobrepasado, y si no había comido nada desde el día anterior, la tarea que le había asignado era más difícil. No la creía capaz de terminar para la tarde… ni el mismo tenía la voluntad para tamaña faena.

Ante el pensamiento, cerró la puerta tras él, con creciente frustración.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de que el portazo lo descubriría, los ojos marrones de la sangre sucia lo miraban, con los labios abiertos por la sorpresa. Sus ojos desorbitados reflejaron desesperación pura, oscurecidos por un miedo que le resultó disgustaste. Casi como si hubiese hablado para recordarle el castigo del día anterior, ella bajó la mirada, y continuó cepillando el tenis con tal ímpetu, que los esclavos de la cocina la querrían reclutar de inmediato. Respirando con fuerza por la presencia de Draco, la niña esclava dejó el zapato con mucho cuidado en el montón de los ordenados y, a tientas, tomó otro zapato y prosiguió con la labor.

El rubio observó embelesado, por un minuto entero, el afán enfermizo que ella le ponía al oficio, rasgando el aire con el sonido del cepillo cuando raspaba la superficie del zapato. ¿Era por miedo que su espalda estaba encorvada y su respiración agitada? ¿Le tenía miedo a él? Sonrió con sorna, fastidiado por la sensación ajena de la desconcertante imagen que daba la aterrada esclava. Cuán orgulloso estaría Lucius Malfoy de observar a la sangre sucia. Probablemente se retractaría de sus palabras y lo halagaría por ser merecedor de un puesto en el aclamado círculo. Él, por otro lado, solo quería patear la mesa de la esquina y destrozar todos los zapatos.

Si había una pregunta que se haría constantemente, era si fue placentero torturar infundadamente a la sangre sucia. La mano que empuñó el aparato del dolor, la noche anterior, comenzó a escocerle y él se rascó con fervor.

Sandeces.

Separó la mirada, reprendiéndose por dedicarle sus pensamientos más débiles a aquella infortunada niña. Entonces se sentó en la cama y, con creciente enfado, dejó caer la cabeza con desesperación ante la ausencia de su madre en el desayuno. ¿Por qué se preocupaba? En verdad había mañanas en las que su madre no había aparecido porque se sentía mal. Pero esa mañana simplemente _no se sentía bien_. Sí, había algo fuera de lugar, y una punzada en su pecho que le cortaba el aire era como el sexto sentido que le alertaba de alguna anomalía. Pero Draco sacudió la cabeza, de repente riendo como un enfermo por sus estúpidas preocupaciones. No debía ser nada, nada que su padre no supiera. Nada que debía ocultarle a él.

Resuelto a dejar pasar la mañana, hasta que su madre apareciera, Draco tomó la escoba del armario y atravesó la habitación, evitando el camino de zapatos que la niña esclava había dejado en la habitación. Pero antes de salir, un segundo antes de evitar pensar en la sangre sucia, su cuerpo vaciló, dándole el espacio perfecto para que su sensatez fuese engañada. Solo por un segundo, su cabeza giró, y detalló con ojos vacíos, como unas ojeras negras manchaban la zona bajo sus ojos marrones, su piel amarilla igualaba el color del pergamino, y su cuello parecía afectado por alguna contracción.

No había querido hacerlo, pero le había dado la razón a su padre.

Salió de la habitación con un solo pensamiento llenándolo.

Había sido _débil_.

 **MMMMMMMMMM**

Nunca lo sintió entrar, pero ella imagino que eran de esas cosas que la magia podía esconder. Descuidadamente, como olvidándose de la tortura que recibió al momento de su arribo a la mansión, cometió el error de encontrar de nuevo su mirada. Esta vez sus ojos no estaban brillantes como el día anterior, sino opacos, como velados por la intranquilidad. Sin embargo, tan pronto recordó las reglas que se había autoimpuesto en la mañana, bajó la cabeza de inmediato, concentrándose en hacer resaltar el color blanco del zapato. El niño estuvo unos segundos parado junto a la puerta. Muy seguramente, él vigilaba juiciosamente que Hermione estuviera cumpliendo con sus labores. Ella cepilló más fuerte, temblando con recordar los accidentes que resultaban de sacar de quicio al pequeño malcriado.

Terminó, y sin pararse a descansar, cogió otro par.

Los pies de él fueron hasta la cama. La noche anterior el niño rubio no había dormido en la habitación, y Hermione se preguntó si realmente esa sería su cama. O si le tenía tanto asco como para evitar tener que dormir cerca de ella.

Sea como sea, el niño cada vez le parecía más extraño.

Levantó un poco la vista, muy lentamente, procurando que el niño no notara como la curiosidad le carcomía las venas. Lo vio, con la cabeza gacha, y sus blanquecinos dedos enredados en el cabello, jalándolo con frustración. ¿Qué le pasaba? Debía tener una vida lejos de las preocupaciones, para vivir en una mansión como aquella, y tener esclavos que lo atendían todo el día. Su padre parecía alguien respetado por la asociación que se había encargado de su secuestro y esclavización, lo que se traducía en que él jamás sufriría una suerte como la suya. Probablemente lo que realmente lo obnubilaba eran las preocupaciones de un niño malcriado. De alguien que no le han dado su postre de la mañana, o lo han castigado por armar un berrinche.

El solo pensamiento hizo que sus venas se inflamaran de pura decepción.

Lo vio moverse y colocarse de pie y, antes de que se percatara de la atención que Hermione tenía puesta en él, la niña se apresuró a ocultar su mirada nerviosa, con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta.

Cambió de zapato y siguió cepillando.

Sus pasos volvieron de regreso a la puerta. Lo escuchó abrir la cerradura y jalar el pomo para salir de la habitación. Aunque parecía presuroso, se tomó unos segundos para detenerse junto al marco de la puerta. Y entonces salió dando un portazo.

Hermione botó el aire que venía reteniendo desde que el niño hubo entrado a la habitación. Dejó el zapato a un lado y, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, tomó una bocanada de aire. Cuando volvió la vista hacia la habitación, se encontró con la absurda cantidad de zapatos que parecían no querer desaparecer. ¿Alguna vez terminaría? ¿Alguna vez saldría de esa pesadilla?

Tiró el cepillo a un lado, con la ira explotando nuevamente, causándole un dolor de cabeza que se le reflejaban en los ojos. Recogió las piernas con frustración y enterró la cara en medio de las rodillas. La esperanza era todo lo que le quedaba cuando estaba en un mundo prácticamente nuevo, y cada día esa pequeña luz moría otro poco. La destrozaba lo pérdida que se sentía y que estaba. Sabía que ahora los magos existían, y que fueron esos mismos magos los que le arrancaron su felicidad. Y, aunado a eso, estaba el detalle de que este mundo de brujas no parecía el mismo en el que ella habitaba. Por lo poco que sabía, también estaba la posibilidad de haber sido enviada cien años al pasado. La vestimenta de esa familia, las decoraciones, la cama con dosel, la ausencia de una computadora, no eran características típicas de un hogar del siglo veintiuno.

Se masajeó las sienes, recordando su fallido experimento de la mañana.

Había intentado abrir la puerta. Con una burbuja expandiéndose en su pecho, había tenido aquella ridícula expectación de que escaparía de aquel lugar con solo atravesar la puerta. Y el resultado había desencadenado un grito furioso y más lagrimas rebeldes resbalándose y enrojeciendo sus mejillas. Golpeó la madera con tanta fuerza que pensó que la rompería, pero solo consiguió que sus manos se quejaran por el latiente dolor, y que el fracaso de esa esperanza cortara otro trozo de lo que sea que le daba las fuerzas para continuar soñando con salir de esa prisión.

Apretó los labios y tomó otro zapato, asqueada por el recuerdo. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría? ¿Cuál debía ser el primer paso a tomar? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era esa asociación que se encargaba de volver esclavos a los niños? ¿Por qué la llamaban sangre sucia? Con el ceño fruncido, siguió limpiando.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, y concentrada en deshacerse de los zapatos sucios, no se percató de lo rápido que el tiempo hubo pasado. Cuando se acercó la hora del mediodía, un chasquido rompió con el calmo silencio de la habitación. Hermione levantó la vista, esperando hallar otro de los horrores de aquel mundo, pero suspiró con alivio y relajó los hombros al encontrar a Dobby, observándola con sus grandes ojos preocupados.

Ella le sonrió con debilidad, y el elfo mostró una mueca similar. Entonces Hermione reparó en lo que llevaba en las manos. Un humeante plato, probablemente con un contenido muy parecido al del día anterior. Abrió la boca sorprendida y olvidó su regla de la moderación. Se adelantó hasta quedar frente al elfo, quien le extendió el plato con gusto.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de agua, y sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, por lo que solo soltó un sonido como un gorjeó, que le hizo sonrojar furiosamente. El elfo se restregó la mano, curioso por su reacción, y le mostró unos horrorosos dientes amarillos que a Hermione le causaron gracia. Él sabía que ella estaba agradeciéndole. Pero lo que el elfo soltó a continuación la descolocó al punto de haber olvidado que el hambre estaba perforando su estómago.

\- El amo dijo que no le gustaban las esclavas enfermas- Recitó con su chirriante voz, sacudiendo su extraña ropa gris, muy parecida a la suya – Le advirtió a Dobby que si no alimentaba a la señorita, se encargaría de castigarlo, ¡y Dobby cumple complacido la orden del amo! – Exclamó, abriendo mucho más sus enormes ojos- El amo Draco dijo que la señorita debe comer para que no enferme.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMM**

Habían pasado tres meses en los que el encierro en el cuarto del rubio estaba haciendo mella en la estabilidad emocional de Hermione. Cada salida del sol le resultaba escalofriante. Cada vez que la luz iluminaba la ventana, sumaba un día más en la cuenta mental de los días que llevaba encerrada en aquella habitación. También, cada día que pasaba era la inspiración y el incentivo que tenía para levantarse con fuerzas, asegurándose que no volvería a ver el sol detrás de esa ventana, sino en las afueras, bajo la placentera libertad que le daba la brisa meridiana cuando agitaba sus cabellos.

Aun así, la poca actividad y la ausencia de cualquier tipo de acontecimientos, habían derivado en días monótonos, complementados por un automatismo diario que la estaban llevando a un estado de completa ausencia. Un estado que le estaba resultando más familiar que desconocido.

Y tanto ella como el niño parecían estar acostumbrándose a sus mutuas presencias.

Dormir en el suelo había dejado de resultar espantoso. La torticolis recurrente desapareció al cabo de un mes. Sus extremidades eran más tullidas y de vez en cuando se quejaba del dolor, pero se acostumbró a vivir con ello. No tenía cuarto personal obviamente, pero nunca le habían reclamado porque ocupara la esquina junto al estante de libros. Y ahora, de cierta forma, sentía que el rincón que tenía junto a los libros era su pequeño espacio personal.

Draco –como su madre lo llamaba todas las mañanas- se levantaba a eso de la ocho de la mañana. Si se quedaba dormido, Hermione permanecía inmutable en el rincón, y no pasarían más de cinco minutos cuando su madre transgredía el espacio personal de su hijo. La madre de Draco Malfoy era una hermosa mujer de un aspecto muy elegante. A Hermione le llamó la atención desde el primer día que la vio, con sus hombros erguidos, y su andar pausado y refinado. Pero aún más llamativas eran sus finas facciones, delineadas con delicadeza, y coloreadas de un tono pálido que la hacían lucir más joven de lo que realmente debía ser. Hermione se despertaba y simulaba estar atenta a las órdenes de sus amos, pero en realidad observaba minuciosamente. Como el susurro de su falda negra rompía el silencio de la mañana, y se deslizaba sobre el colchón donde se sentaba para despertar a Draco. Como lo levantaba, bajo los sonoros y molestos quejidos del muchacho, quien nunca obedecía de buenas a primeras. Era un suplicio verla entrar con el rostro iluminado, y luego simular enojo cuando levantaba a Draco, cuando todo su hermoso rostro de porcelana solo brillaba por amor.

Una mirada muy parecida a la que, muchas veces, le dedicó su madre en las mañanas.

En caso de que Draco se levantara sin la ayuda de su madre, simplemente la ignoraba. Muy pocas veces le daba una mirada de reconocimiento, y cuando lo hacía, no se detenía mucho tiempo en ello. Hermione ya no temblaba con su presencia, ni tampoco se sentía incómoda cuando él terminaba rendido en su enorme colchón. Si, hubo otros días en los que la torturó. Sí, hubo más dolor y menos tranquilidad. Y Hermione estaba aprendiendo qué cosas hacían que la tortura fuera la opción escogida por Draco. Así que cada día que pasaba, las torturas eran menos recurrentes, y ella se sentía un poco segura. Algunos días de insomnio se tomaba unos segundos para contemplarlo, mientras él dormía profundamente. Tenía un rostro que era bonito, como ninguno que había visto, ni siquiera en los niños de su colegio. Era suave a la vista, y seguramente lo sería al tacto. Y su singular nariz respingada era graciosa, pero iba con su rostro. Siempre dormía con el pecho pegado del colchón, y las hebras doradas de su cabello eran tan pálidas, que podían confundirse con la tela de la almohada.

Incluso hubo una vez que se atrevió a acobijarlo. Luego de que hubo entrado a la habitación con un andar pesado y el cuerpo tambaleante, lo había sentido tirarse en el colchón. Ella, como siempre a esa hora, fingía dormir en el rincón. Al cabo de un largo tiempo, Hermione se levantó y acercó al enorme ventanal- una de sus rutinas diarias- para una vez más contemplar, en el mutismo de la noche, como la planicie verde se extendía ante sus ojos, como una infinita libertad que anhelaba furiosamente. Escuchó un leve quejido y se giró alerta, apartándose inmediatamente del vidrio. Draco seguía dormido, igual que segundos antes, pero su cuerpo, a merced del frío de la habitación, tiritaba por el frío de principios de invierno que se colaba a la habitación a través las paredes de la mansión.

Hermione lo había dudado, por varios segundos, e incluso pensó que hacerlo era meritorio de un castigo. Pero al final se arriesgó, y terminó moviendo la cobija para cubrir hasta el cuello al niño, quien dejó de temblar casi al instante. Ahí lo contempló un minuto más, observando su suave respirar sacudir sus cabellos, y las pálidas pestañas titilando por efecto de la luz de la luna. Ella había suspirado y se había alejado a su rincón, esta vez con un peso en su corazón que la hizo dormir intranquila toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, Draco no había hecho comentario alguno, y eso la alivió notablemente.

Pero a partir de esa noche, una gruesa cobija verde había aparecido mágicamente en su rincón. Era afelpada, y tan suave que juraría que estaba elaborada con plumas de gansos que le cosquilleaban la piel. Y Hermione decidió no ahondar mucho en el detalle. Sin embargo, sus noches fueron mucho más tranquilas y placenteras.

Esta vez, el día había comenzado con Draco levantándose solo. Estuvo una media hora buscando un abrigo y un par de zapatos, al punto de que su madre había asomado la cabeza dentro de la habitación, espiando con curiosidad.

-¿No bajas a comer? Es tarde.

-Blaise y Greg vendrán hoy – Soltó con voz entrecortada, mientras la habitación se alborotaba más y más ante la desesperación de encontrar lo que sea que andaba buscando - ¿Escondiste mis guantes?

-Es trampa usar esos guantes en la batalla – Ella entró en la habitación, como siempre, ignorando la presencia de Hermione- Greg y Blaise pueden comer con nosotros – Sugirió con voz melodiosa.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Batalla? ¿Llevaban a Draco a una batalla?

\- No, no pueden – Resopló, deteniéndose y cruzándose de brazos. Hermione, desde su rincón, observaba todo con la cabeza gacha, apoyada en sus rodillas - Y claro que no es trampa.

-Están hechizados.

-Fue un regalo de padre para días exclusivos como estos- Farfulló con notable fastidio, mientras daba varios pasos hacia su madre- ¿Por favor?

-¿Comerás con nosotros?

-¡Madre! – Se quejó entre dientes –En el almuerzo me les uniré

-Pero sabes que estaremos fuera dos días por la reunión que tiene tu padre, ¿no quieres aprovechar el día de hoy? - Preguntó con voz melosa, parecía renuente a dejarlo renunciar al desayuno. - Me extrañarás tanto que te arrepentirás de no haber desayunado conmigo.

-Madre… dos días – Recitó, con un claro convencimiento- en dos días volveremos a desayunar, ahora, mis guantes de la nieve.

¿Nieve?

-¿No te da pena ganarle a Blaise y a Gregory con bolas de nieve prefabricada?

-Estoy seguro de que sus padres le regalaron unos guantes similares - Aseguró, y Hermione observó cómo su pie temblaba con intranquilidad- Vamos madre, ya ha subido varios metros, dame los guantes que ellos deben estar por llegar.

Su madre suspiró y abrió la puerta. Draco pegó un salto de júbilo y se unió a ella. Y luego la habitación se sumergió en el único sonido que Hermione se había habituado. Contó mentalmente hasta sesenta y, casi tropezando en el intento, corrió hasta el ventanal de la habitación.

Ahogó un grito con el esplendoroso paisaje que se abría ante sus ojos. Era un espectáculo que le hacía doler el corazón y le quitó el aliente, y sus ojos se volvieron acuosos por la vista. La nieve había llegado para darle un toque mágico y elegante a todo el terreno de la mansión. Ahora todo el verde había sido cubierto, reemplazado por un impoluto y frío blanco, que generaba la sensación de que la mansión navegaba en un mar de nubes de azúcar. Los arboles estaban arropados por finas capas de escarcha, y esa misma escarcha de vez en cuando se unía a ese mismo mar de nieve que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba su mirada.

Había sido una de esas peligrosas nevadas nocturnas, pero de espectaculares resultados matutinos.

Escuchó un chasquido familiar y se giró con emoción.

-¿Has visto, Dobby? ¡Es nieve!

-Sí, señorita, Dobby vio como nevó toda la noche- El elfo caminó hasta el escritorio particular de Draco para dejar el desayuno. Hermione usaba la mesa para comer, aprovechando la ausencia del niño. - Le traje panqueques.

Hermione asintió, reconociendo que lo había escuchado, sin embargo siguió embelesada por la visión. Pegó las palmas de la mano a la ventana, y su frente se estampó contra el vidrio. El vaho de su aliento pintó la superficie, opacándola.

-Señorita Hermione, debe comer antes de que llegue el amo Malfoy

-Creo que va a una batalla de nieve, o eso escuché – Susurró la niña, con ojos nostálgicos absortos en la nieve. Dobby caminó hasta ella, y se paró un poco alejado, pero lo suficientemente cerca para contemplar el panorama. Hermione se limpió los ojos de las lágrimas rebeldes que se escaparon, pero en seguida sonrió, mientras sus manos se encogían en temblorosos puños- Todavía recuerdo el último invierno con mis padres, jugamos tanto tiempo bajo la nieve que, al día siguiente, mamá tenía un intenso resfriado- Hermione sorbió por la nariz y giró la cabeza para mirar a Dobby- Yo también puedo preparar sopas deliciosa.

-Dobby le cree señorita – Asintió el elfo, con las ceja juntadas en una expresión compasiva- Debe comer.

-¡Mira Dobby! Si salieron a jugar – Tres puntos negros interrumpieron la sintonía del blanco. Hermione no tuvo que agudizar la mirada ni hacer mucho esfuerzo, tenía una buena perspectiva desde ahí y el cabello casi blanco de Draco era inconfundible. Ella colocó los labios en una línea fina, sintiéndose abrumada por los celos. ¿Por qué tenía que estar encerrada?- Los envidio. – Musitó con un inconfundible tormento.

Dobby subió las orejas atento a sus palabras, y sus ojos se desorbitaron ante la expresión. Así que añadió rápidamente.

-No crea que es muy divertido, a pesar de que la nevada fue anoche, todavía está muy frío afuera- Barbotó el elfo, intentando sonar convincente. Sus pasos trotando por la habitación sacaron a Hermione de su ensimismamiento- Coma, coma. Dobby sabe que a la señorita le gustan los panqueques.

Hermione lo miró por unos segundos, no realmente concentrada en la escena, sino más bien con sus pensamientos lejos de la habitación, lejos de la realidad, y cerca de sus sueños. Volteó nuevamente. Varios metros abajo, Draco lanzaba una enorme bola de nieve a uno de sus amigos y huía torpemente, frenado por los metros de nieve que lo separaban de tierra firme, con una sonrisa traviesa que traía a flote una felicidad que Hermione jamás había visto en él. Una felicidad que ella ansiaba experimentar, pero que le resultaba irreconocible. El rubio se escondió detrás de un árbol, con una sonrisa pícara y ojos llenos de malicia, mientras sus apreciados guantes lo suplían en la tarea de armar la bola. Hermione observó absorta, esperando la acción de Draco, segura de que no fallaría.

Y entonces él alzó la mirada hacia la mansión, y sus ojos grises se abrieron por la sorpresa al claramente reconocer su presencia.

Sus miradas se intercambiaron por varios segundos, tras los cuales el corazón de Hermione se descompensó por la arritmia generada ante el estrés. Había sido descubierta, y peor aún, su intensa mirada gris, que parecía no querer despegarse de ella, la hacía sentirse diferente. Como si sus secretos más profundos podían ser develados. Con un chillido de terror, Hermione se lanzó al suelo, debajo del alfeizar de la ventana, lo suficientemente bajo como para que su presencia no fuera detectada.

-¡Señorita!

-¡Me vio Dobby, me vio! – Exclamó con la mano en el pecho, y tragando saliva, buscando aliviar la resequedad de su boca. El elfo salió hasta el lugar para socorrerla, y tomó su mano para ayudarla arrastrarse lejos de la ventana- Me hará sentir dolor, lo sé, lo hará, tocará el botón- Cantó repetidas veces, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de un terror tan palpable que Dobby comenzó a palmear su cabeza repetidamente, procurándola tranquilizarla.

-Señorita, debe tranquilizarse – Dobby chasqueó los dedos, y su cuerpo desapareció. Pero enseguida volvió a su lado- Vamos, coma algo rápido, antes de que el amo llegue.

-No no, él debe llegar en cualquier momento- Aseguró con voz quebrada y apesadumbrada, mientras sus pies descalzos la llevaban hasta su esquina de la habitación, y se acostaba, encogida de miedo. Ahora podía visualizarlo, sacando el botón de dolor con desprecio, y contemplando su sufrir con satisfacción- Dobby debes irte, por favor, vete.

-Señorita, Dobby conoce las rutinas del amo – Le recordó el elfo – él no llegará todavía.

-¡No! –Hermione se cubrió las manos con la cabeza- No quiero que se repita, ven más tarde Dobby, luego comeré, pero no quiero que se molesté más si te ve aquí y se entere que comí.

-Pero él sabe que usted come- Le susurró Dobby, con clara mortificación- ¿Señorita?

Pero Hermione no respondió. Y al cabo de un minuto, Dobby desapareció, resignado.

El elfo tuvo razón. Por todo el tiempo que tardó para llegar a la habitación, Draco había preferido terminar su guerra de nieve a impacientarse por reprenderla, y seguramente ese tiempo habría sido suficiente para que ella tomara su desayuno. Sin embargo, Hermione había imaginado tantas veces a Draco usando el botón, que la expectativa cavó un hoyo profundo y nauseoso en su estómago, así que cualquier cosa que ingiriera terminaría arruinando la costosa alfombra. Sabía que haberse negado a tomar el desayuno fue la mejor decisión del momento. Y no solo era esa incómoda sensación de incertidumbre que se reflejaba en su estómago. La verdad es que bajo las costillas sentía una punzada desagradable, como si tuviera una aguja clavada, que no paró hasta cuando el verdadero dolor llegó.

Esta vez se sorprendió por su capacidad de soportar imperturbable, mientras la tortura seguía. No gritó como veces anteriores, ni tampoco se desmayó. Y, a pesar de que estaba agotada una ve z que todo terminó, se sintió llena de un triunfo inexplicable, que casi la hizo sonreír de un insano deleite.

Por varios segundos estuvo temblando, hecha una bola en la alfombra, esperando que los latigazos de dolor desaparecieran. Pero cada segundo, se iba inflando de una pequeña fuerza que creía inexistente.

La voz fría y fastidiada de él inundó, inesperadamente, el silencio infausto de la habitación. Ella gimió sobresaltada.

\- Que no se repita, sangre sucia.

Hermione solo asintió fervientemente evitando, a toda costa, alzar su mirada y avivar su ira.

Draco duró otro minuto parado junto a ella. Su sonora respiración era similar a la de alguien que había corrido una maratón, esforzada y desigual. Desde su seguridad en el suelo, Hermione se preguntó que estaría haciendo o pensando Draco para no evaporarse de la habitación, como siempre huía cada vez que la torturaba. Sin embargo, al final, terminó saliendo de la habitación con su capa y andar rasgando el viento. Cerró de un portazo y, al igual que sucedía cada vez que Hermione hacía gala de su buen juicio para enfurecerlo, desapareció toda la noche.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMM**

En algún momento de la madrugada, el rubio entró. Se despertó, asustada por el sonido de la puerta, pero volvió a relajarse tan pronto notó que era él. Draco no hizo mucho alboroto, solo se limitó a mover las sabanas y hundirse en su cama, para caer en un profundo sueño. A los pocos segundos, Hermione lo siguió.

Ahora, cuando la luz del sol comenzaba a calentar la habitación, Hermione sabía que tenía esperando ya más de una hora desde que fueran las ocho de la mañana, y Draco no se levantaba. Ella siguió encogida en su esquina por al menos quince minutos más, alerta a cualquier sonido de las sabanas, o a su usual bostezo. Pero Draco continuó estático, preso del más profundo sueño. Para ese entonces, Hermione estaba segura que eran más de las diez de la mañana.

Ahora que estaba sentada en la afonía de la habitación, deliberaba entre qué y qué no hacer. Estaba indecisa de qué era lo correcto, de si debía asomar su cabeza, o quedarse en la seguridad que le ofrecía su pequeño rincón. Imaginarlo accionando el botón del dolor por atreverse a curiosear fuera de su rincón le provocaba saltos a su corazón. Y era eso, o permanecer todo el día recostada, a salvo de cualquier dosis de castigo.

Al final, no supo si prevaleció la curiosidad o la valentía, pero sí tomó una bocanada de aire, y gateó cerca de la cama, esperando encontrarlo con los ojos abiertos.

No hubo dado cuatro pasos cuando escuchó un quejido, y una respiración forzosa que llenaba la habitación. Hermione se lanzó debajo de la cama, mordiendo su labio para evitar soltar cualquier gemido. Escuchó los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos y apretó los ojos, sintiéndose idiota. Draco no se levantó, ni siquiera se percató de su presencia. Hermione, extrañada por la poca reacción, gateó a su lado.

Y fue cuando el tosió y jadeó adolorido.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente, y dando un traspié que dolió en sus pies descalzos, llegó hasta el lado de la cama donde Draco dormía, inquieto.

Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, como una respuesta automática de la piel ante las altas temperaturas de su cuerpo. Él respiraba agitado, dormido pero sin duda perturbado en sueños. No sudaba, pero su pecho subía y bajaba tan rápido y con un sonido tan poco común, que Hermione comenzó a asustarse. Se mordió las uñas, en ascuas, contemplando el mal estado de Draco. Tenía un conocimiento casi nulo respecto a lo que debía hacer en aquella situación.

-Hey - Intentó hablarle, esperando obtener respuesta. Pero él siguió abriendo la boca para respirar, y apretando los ojos con fuerza- Dios mío – Hermione esta vez tomó un poco de valor, y usó su dedo índice para tocar su hombro y moverlo un poco- Despierta - El calor de la piel traspasaba la tela, y eso no podía ser una buena señal.

Seguramente se habría resfriado por haber pasado todo el día anterior.

-¿Dobby? – Probó. Esperó que el elfo apareciera, tal como lo hacía cuando Draco lo llamaba. Pero esta vez no hubo ningún chasquido que siguiera la mención de su nombre, y Hermione supo que tendría que ver con algo mágico de los Malfoy el que Dobby hiciera acto de presencia, casi instantáneamente, luego de ser llamado.

Así que solo eran ella y Draco. Un Draco muy enfermo, y probablemente inconsciente.

Tragó y se molestó con el mundo, y todo lo injusto de la vida. Ella sabía que algo malo podía resultar de esto, pero también sabía que no podía permanecer inmutable ante el desfavorable escenario del rubio.

Recordó lo que hacía su madre cuando tenía fiebre y lo primero que vino a la mente fueron los medicamentos recetados para el malestar originado por los resfriados. Pero se conocía casi todos los recovecos de la habitación de Draco de tantas veces que la había ordenado, y nunca se topó con algún botiquín de primeros auxilios ni mucho menos una caja de provisiones medicinales, así que el paracetamol no era una opción. Había pensado, ingenuamente, que la magia ayudaba a los magos y brujas a no enfermarse, que de cierta forma eran infalibles a cualquier resfriado común. Pero ya veía que no.

Con una recién adquirida premura y un semblante determinado, Hermione se agachó y abrió el primer cajón del esquinero. La gaveta contenía una cantidad variada de pañuelos. Algunos de algún costoso algodón árabe, y otros de una seda tan suave que provendría del medio oriente. Todos eran entre blancos o negros. Un fino hilo plateado había sido usado para bordar las letras DM en las esquinas de todos los pañuelos. Hermione, sin detenerse en sus acciones, cogió el primer pañuelo blanco que vio.

Caminó al baño, y abrió el grifo de agua fría. Lo escurrió y caminó de vuelta hasta la cama de Draco, doblando el pañuelo en el camino. Tan pronto como colocó el paño húmedo sobre la frente del rubio, el respingó asaltado por el contraste entre ambas temperaturas. Pero sus ojos siguieron firmemente cerrados y su respiración, por supuesto, no mejoró. Hermione giró la cabeza, y observó el resto de la habitación. Entonces recordó las cobijas extras que guardaban en uno de los armarios, y se apresuró a usar una para cubrir el cuerpo afiebrado de Draco.

Repitió el camino al baño por lo menos cincos veces, dejando reposar el paño por quince minutos, antes de que Draco por fin abriera los ojos.

Sus ojos grises afiebrados la divisaron con sosiego, como si no la reconociera. La mirada estaba nublada y enrojecida. Aun así, Hermione no pudo evitar detenerse en esos ojos dignos de envidiar, y dignos de admirar. Él parpadeó, queriendo despejar la mirada, y Hermione se paralizó. No esperaba que se levantara hasta que por lo menos apareciera Dobby. Yendo en contra de sus reglas, Hermione nuevamente había incumplido su palabra, y ahora rebasaba los límites permitidos. Apretó los labios, con las cejas muy juntas y el cuerpo muy tieso, esperando sus palabras de odio y algún hechizo de dolor.

Pero Draco solo cerró los ojos lentamente, e inspiró profundo.

-Eres tú – Pronunció con voz rasposa y enferma, relajando sus facciones, casi como si hubiese estado aliviado con su presencia, cosa que era prácticamente imposible. Hermione se sorprendió que esta vez no hubiera ningún "sangre sucia" o "esclava" siguiendo la connotación. Ella apretó los labios, y espero a que él volviera en sí.

No reaccionó. No por lo menos hasta que Dobby llegó a la habitación, media hora después, y con un grito de preocupación, saltase a socorrer a Draco, haciéndole ingerir algún extraño brebaje. Para cuando hubo llegado la noche, Draco dormía plácidamente, sin ningún rastro de fiebre y solo con algún vestigio de congestionamiento nasal.

Al día siguiente, cuando Draco salió del cuarto en la mañana, no hubo ninguna advertencia, ni palabra alguna de reconocimiento. No hubo ninguna queja por su presencia, ni mucho menos el botón del dolor hizo acto de aparición. Solo hubo un libro, dejado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, la misma ventana por la cual lo había visto hace un día, entretenido por la nevada. La misma ventana por la cual él la había visto ignorar sus reglas y la había castigado por ello.

El mismo libro por el cual había Draco había usado el botón del dolor por primera vez.

Hermione contempló extrañada el objeto, intrigada por la acción inesperada de Draco. De todo lo que pudo haberle hecho, de toda la represalia que pudo haber tomado en contra, el rubio la sorprendió con algo muy contrario a lo que había imaginado, dejándola descolocada y con una caudalosa incertidumbre. Hermione había esperado que fuera alguna trampa, alguna especie de prueba última, para evaluar su obediencia. Y con la curiosidad espesando su sangre, tomó el libro entre sus manos, y nada pasó. Con un respiro de alivio, Hermione observó la cubierta gruesa, de un color blanco y lunares dorados. Era un libro de muchas, muchas páginas, como pocas veces había visto. Suficiente para mantenerla distraída en sus tardes de ocio. Leyó la portada, y sus ojos se desorbitaron por la sorpresa.

" _Una Historia de la Magia" por Mathilda Bagshot._

Tragó con emoción, y abrazó el libro.

Sin duda, serían días más interesantes.

 **MMMMMMMMMMM**

 _ **(Paréntesis:**_ _ **Debo destacar que esta es mi computadora, y mi hermano está fastidiándome porque tiene que entregar un trabajo. Y necesita MI computadora. Porque él dañó la suya. Fuera Paréntesis.)**_

 _ **Estoy triste porque no he podido responder sus hermosos reviews. Y justo ahorita no podré. No tengo palabras para agradecerles. Sobretodo amo los reviews hermosos y largos que varias de ustedes me dejan. Me encantan y me inspiran y además que dejan teorías hermosas.**_

 _ **Con respecto a los tiempos de actualización, lo cambiaré a un capítulo cada dos semanas. Como verán, se me ha hecho imposible publicar semanalmente. Estoy full de trabajo, y tengo poco tiempo para escribir. Y en dos semanas es cuando he podido. Así que nos vemos en dos semanas.**_

 _ **Intentaré responder los reviews en la madrugada! (**_ __ _ **)**_

 _ **Los adoro!**_

 _ **Dejen Redbulls!**_


	5. Una Vida Invaluable

_**Disclaimer: Honor a quien honor merece, JKR**_

 **En Medio de la Oscuridad**

 _Capítulo 4: "Una vida invaluable"_

\- ¿Es qué no ves el asqueroso estado en el que está la habitación? – Draco paseó repetidas veces por el mismo lugar, con un aire tan salvaje que le quebraría los nervios a cualquiera. Hermione, en su respectivo rincón, esperaba serenamente el desenlace de su furia, con las piernas apretadas una contra la otra y las manos sudorosas descansando en sus rodillas- ¿Qué hiciste en estos tres malditos meses? ¿Jugar a que eras feliz? ¿A qué tus deberes no existían? – Siseó con rabia, mientras revisaba su armario y arrancaba las túnicas de sus ganchos para lanzarlas al suelo- Todo está sucio, todo huele a mierda, ¿Acaso usaste la cama? – Añadió con ferocidad.

Hermione permaneció inmutable, en la esquina, sin levantar la mirada. Draco se acercó con pasos furiosos, y en un segundo estuvo a su lado, en cuclillas, con la cabeza inclinada para dirigirle una mirada que le taladraba la nuca. Sus ojos actuaban como una varilla metálica clavándose en la piel de su cuello. Resuelta a no provocarlo, Hermione mantuvo su cabeza baja. Y por la inesperada cercanía del rubio, optó por apoyar las palmas de las manos sobre la alfombra, así estaría menos expuesta a sus grises orbes.

Porque su principal misión, era no mirarlo.

Él quería que ella cayera en su juego, pero había aprendido a aguantar en silencio. Esto solo tomaría unos minutos. Un momento más, y el saldría de la habitación, y todo terminaría.

Los puños blancos del Malfoy colgaban de sus rodillas, muy cerca de ella. Desde esa distancia, Hermione tenía la oportunidad de detallarlos. Teniéndolos tan cerca, ella podía recitar cada característica de su piel, usando las palabras como una salida a su inclemente mirada. Blanca o pálida. Esa podía ser la distracción perfecta para aquella inicua situación. Fría y áspera. Pestañeó y fijó la mirada en sus uñas, cortadas rectas, limpias como usualmente las llevabas. Si, definiendo su aspecto podía olvidar como su respiración le cosquilleaba en la nuca. Dedos. Sus dedos se habían hecho un poco más largos, pero seguían tan cadavéricos como la última vez que los vio. Sus manos eran tal cual las recordaba, pequeñas como las de ella, pequeñas como las de un niño de once años.

Había pasado ya más de un año de su llegada a la mansión Malfoy. Un año de la súbita separación que tuvo de su cotidianidad cómoda y feliz, a esto que no parecía figurar como ningún sinónimo de lo que vivió en el pasado. Todo se remontaba a seguir las reglas, a nunca subir la mirada, a nunca hablar. A jamás salirse de lo prestablecido por un niño de su misma edad. Si era sumisa, el botón no aparecería. Eso había aprendido. Cumplir y cumplir. Nunca hablar. Porque hablar implicaba directamente una queja con los Malfoy. Y podía seguir viviendo, o más bien, levantándose cada día para cumplir con sus deberes.

Sin duda, hace mucho que había olvidado lo que era vivir.

Ese también fue el verano en que Draco inició sus estudios en la escuela. Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería para niños con aptitudes mágicas destacables. Y, por supuesto, que tuvieran una pureza de sangre evidenciable. Hermione había leído del colegio días después de que él se marchara. Con insaciable curiosidad, estuvo una noche entera en vela, descubriendo los pocos detalles que el libro le brindaba sobre la educación de los magos y brujas de su edad. Al parecer, ningún niño nacido de hijos muggles (como llamaban a las personas sin un ápice de magia en sus venas) podía asistir al dichoso colegio. Hermione había admirado con sorpresa y ansias la imagen del castillo, imaginando un mundo en el que pudiera haber asistido sin importar su sangre, mientras sus dedos acariciaban la curiosa fotografía.

Antes de que Draco fuera a Hogwarts, había tenido un comportamiento aguantable. No le obligaba a realizar ningún quehacer, no le dirigía la palabra en todo el día, no la lastimaba sin porqués. Era prácticamente invisible. Hermione había sentido que podía soportar la apatía, y los días pasaron sin mayores contratiempos. Hasta que llegó la carta de Hogwarts, y Draco partió un primero de septiembre.

Ahora, para las vacaciones de navidad, él había vuelto, y su carácter parecía simplemente diferente.

La primera noche había sido detestable, una como no la había vivido desde la vez que estuvo encerrada en la oscura prisión de transición, como solía llamarla. Solo porque sí, Draco había entrado con un andar ufano, y sin preguntar nada, sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra o una reprimenda por cualquier estupidez, había alzado su varita y un rayo de luz la dejó paralizada por horas. Sus brazos estuvieron pegados a su cuerpo durante toda la noche, y parte de la mañana. Hasta que Dobby apareció antes del mediodía, y con preocupación, deshizo el hechizo. Con lágrimas de impotencia, Hermione se había sentado en el escritorio, llorado por horas, sin siquiera ser calmada por el poco consuelo de la comida de Dobby. Al final, quedó acabada en la esquina, encogida en un sopor originado por el desprecio a todo lo que la rodeaba.

Esa noche él volvió a presionar el botón del dolor, y Dobby fue castigado por haber deshecho la maldición que la mantuvo inmóvil por más de doce horas.

Esa noche Hermione supo que Hogwarts no era tan genial después de todo.

Draco había perdido algo en esos tres meses que llevaba en el colegio. Lo poco que alguna vez conoció de un niño rubio, se había esfumado sin dejar rastro. Y Hermione había empezado a tener miedo como antaño, cuando las torturas parecían ser su día a día.

Ahora él había entrado como alma que lleva el diablo, destrozando y removiendo todo a su paso. Hermione había decidido separar sus personalidades. Tener un Draco del antes y un Draco del después. El Draco transformado por Hogwarts y el Draco calmo. El de ese día lo separó de todos. Era como el Draco que conoció a su llegada a la mansión Malfoy, ese que no parecía tener piedad, ese que parecía apático ante su desgraciada fortuna.

-Todo tocado por tus asquerosas manos, sangre sucia inmunda- Completó, susurrando muy cerca de su oído- ¿Has dormido en mi cama? – Repitió en un lento siseo.

La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire por varios segundos. Los cabellos de Hermione se movían por la fuerte respiración del niño, que estaba a solo un palmo de distancia. Ella siguió concentrada en el suelo, fingiendo no entender la pregunta. El color negro de la alfombra le resultó igual de oscuro e incierto que su vida. Draco acercó un dedo a su mejilla y apretó fuerte, hundiendo la carne de sus pómulos. Su respiración se aceleró

-Te he hecho una pregunta- Protestó, y su aliento mentolado le erizó los vellos de la nuca. Hermione clavó las uñas en la alfombra negra, hasta sentir una horrible presión en sus cutículas- ¡Responde! – Bramó.

-No… - Gimió muy bajito – lo he hecho.

Draco golpeó con un puño el suelo, y ella bajó la cabeza casi instantáneamente, sobresaltada por el sonido seco de su mano.

-No escuché.

-No… -repitió esta vez con un tono de voz más elevado.

Entonces Draco usó otra maldición. Esta vez su cuerpo se elevó unos metros en el aire y golpeó la pared detrás de ella. Sus pulmones se vaciaron, y su rostro solo expresaba una mueca demudada, un grito vacío que jamás pudo salir. Entonces tosió y tosió y sus ojos se apretaron en un intento de apaciguar el malestar en su espalda. Cayó de costado, con un gemido que hizo chasquear con fastidio al niño.

Él se levantó con lentitud y ladeó su cuerpo. Hermione, entre sus ojos entreabiertos por el dolor, pudo apreciar a Draco observarla desde su costado, preguntándose si ya estaba tan desquiciada como para considerarlo elegante y hermoso, bañado por la luz de la luna que entraba a través del enorme ventanal.

-Siempre me debes responder cuando te hablo, sangre sucia- Acotó despectivamente, caminando con seguridad hasta la cama – y siempre debes responder con un, _sí amo_ -terminó, lanzándose finalmente en el colchón.

Hermione asintió.

-No te he escuchado.

-Si amo – Agregó, y con todas sus fuerzas, retuvo las lágrimas y el grito de frustración que pugnaba por salir de en medio de su tráquea.

MMMMMMM

-No es el mismo – Repitió Hermione con una seriedad atípica en su voz infantil, mientras restregaba con fuerza la superficie de la mesa donde solía comer- No es él.

-Señorita – Dobby la miraba con dolor, mientras se encargaba de doblar toda la ropa que Draco, en su violento drenaje de ira, había desecho la noche anterior- Usted no debe preocuparse por eso.

Hermione frunció el ceño, concentrada en el simple pensamiento. Entonces sacudió la cabeza, decidida a descubrir el origen del cambio radical. Mojó el paño en un pequeño recipiente que tenía junto a ella, y siguió restregando.

-No sé porque llegué a pensar que había algo bueno en él.

-¡Lo hay! –Le aseguró el elfo con exagerado afán, soltando la prenda de ropa que tenía en la mano- ¡El amo Malfoy a veces hace cosas que Dobby sabe que son de un niño bueno! – El elfo observó la ropa con suspicacia y luego bajó las orejas- La ama dice que puede estar molesto porque no lo dejaron pasar navidades en el castillo.

Hermione alzó la ceja, movida por el comentario y la convicción expuesta en la voz del elfo. Sin embargo, se apresuró a añadir.

-Vaya motivo – Bufó.

Permanecieron en un cómodo silencio, que Hermione luego se vio obligada a interrumpir.

-Si así será cada año – Limpió una de las esquinas con especial saña, a pesar de que parecía tan limpia como la superficie de la ventana– Para el cuarto año estaré muerta.

Dobby, a su lado, tembló visiblemente. Ella se detuvo, impresionada por el efecto que causó en el elfo. Le sonrió con gratitud y guiñó un ojo. Dobby le sonrió de regreso.

-No debería decir eso.

-Al contrario- Hermione se apartó de la mesa, y fijó su mirada desolada en el paisaje detrás del ventanal. Allá, donde su mirada alcanzaba, el viento jugaba con las nubes y la nieve ocultaba los pequeños animales que invernaban- La muerte a veces significa libertad.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente. Draco Malfoy entró con una parsimonia cuestionable. Esta vez no era el mismo huracán que la noche anterior. Sin embargo, Hermione aspiró el mismo aire pesado e incómodo de quien solo respira odio. Hermione se apartó rápidamente de la mesa, y bajó la cabeza con fuerza, extrañada por el inesperado asedio del menor. Dobby, quien corrió a su lado, se restregaba continuamente las manos contra la tela de la almohada, con inmensa incomodidad, sin duda alterado por la presencia de un amo más siniestro que hace tres meses.

Él inspiró el aire con tal fuerza, que Hermione imaginó sus fosas nasales encogiéndose por la presión.

-Fuera – Gruñó, y Hermione fue a dar un paso, pero él la empujó de regreso al escritorio – Tú no sangre sucia- Hermione se mojó los labios. Dobby, con su típico chasquido de dedos y estrelladas chispas, se apartó de la escena. – Eres una sangre sucia que habla mucho…

Hermione infló los ojos, y una punzada de temor se alojó en medio de sus costillas. Ella se mantuvo silente, contrariada por la escena. ¿Los estaba escuchando? ¿Tras la puerta? No era algo propio de él. Draco no solía prestarle atención alguna, y mucho menos concentrar sus energías en ella. Hermione solía ser tan importante como los zapatos viejos que alguna vez la obligó a limpiar hace más de un año atrás, y tan ruidosa como la mosca que lo acechaba en el jardín durante el verano.

Éste exceso de atención estaba rayando lo preocupante.

¿Qué demonios hacían en ese colegio?

\- No eres tan ruidosa cuando me tienes cerca – Él la rodeó, cual serpiente rodea su presa antes de sofocarla con su peligroso abrazo – Apenas me voy – Alzó la barbilla de Hermione, pero ella aun así evitó enfocar su mirada en el rubio – El cuento es otro.

El aire parecía taponarle los pulmones, porque de pronto respirar dejó de ser natural.

Él la había escuchado.

En algún momento los dedos de él se cerraron en torno a su garganta. Jamás había sentido su toque de aquella forma, tan suave pero tan letal. Era el abrazo de unos dedos fríos y huesudos, que parecían electrizar su piel. Se esforzó en no clavar la vista en sus profundos ojos grises, y determinada desvío la mirada a un lado de la habitación. Por el rabillo del ojo, lo vio sonreír con una fría perversidad que no combinaba con las facciones suaves de su rostro.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho para provocarlo con cualquier nimiedad?

Draco bufó, sin duda disfrutando la escena.

Cuando ella parecía boquear alterada, la respiración de Draco era tan apacible que podía pasar desapercibida. Era un contraste surreal y tragicómico. Era tan peligroso como el juego entre una presa y el cazador. Ella tuvo que alzar la quijada cuando Draco comenzó a ejercer presión, pero aun así evitó los ojos grises.

\- Mírame – Instó él, su voz juvenil más fría que cualquiera que haya escuchado antes.

Hermione no obedeció.

-Qué – Sacudió con fuerza su nuca – me mires – repitió inclemente.

La saliva bajó por su garganta trazando un camino doloroso.

Alzó la mirada.

¿Así sería siempre que tuviese la oportunidad de encontrar esas hermosas lunas?

Un recuerdo doloroso. Una imagen que transmitía terror. Unos ojos fieros y lóbregos.

\- Curioso que existan seres como tú, qué solo han venido a intentar extinguir todo lo que conocemos –apretó un poco. Hermione pestañeó, sus labios bajando en una mueca de desespero. Sus dedos temblaron ansiosos por moverse y apartarlo, pero sabía que cometería un error si se atrevía a moverse. – A dañar todo a su paso, a romperlo todo…

Apretó más.

Hermione sintió las yemas de sus dedos bloqueando su tráquea.

¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Un ambiente pesado y venenoso se instauró, llenando cada recoveco de la habitación. Era como si toda la negatividad se hubiese transformado en sonido, y de pronto el volumen era elevado. Apretó los ojos y observó pequeños puntos blancos tras sus párpados. Él estaba siendo tan cruel. Se había convertido en un demonio, que la acechaba, la aterraba, hacía sus nervios crujir y a su cuerpo gritar por alivio.

¿Era el niño del diciembre pasado?

El mismo niño que le regaló un libro. Él mismo niño que ordenó que la alimentaran. Él mismo niño que la acobijó por el frío.

¿Qué pasaba?

-¿Draco?

El sonido se detuvo. El silencio volvió, tan inclemente y vacío como siempre. La cabeza de Narcissa Malfoy apareció a través de la puerta. Hermione supo que era ella por el tono de voz, pero bajó la mirada antes de siquiera poder verla. El suelo de la habitación se volvió borroso, y al pestañear, vio las gotas descender y golpear la alfombra, dejando una amarga marca sobre el suelo.

Inspiró hondo.

-Es hora de irnos.

Malfoy no esperó un segundo llamado. Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de la habitación.

Hermione cayó sentada, contrariada. Se llevó las manos a la garganta y apretó su cuello, en el mismo lugar donde Draco había marcado con fuego su piel. Le ardía como si hubiesen colocado carbón encendido. Como si su piel estuviera en carne viva.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Draco apretó los puños, y volvió a observar la ventana del estudio con aparente calma. Su padre llevaba más de medio día ausente, probablemente estaba colaborando con los preparativos del ataque, después de todo, era del círculo más cercano del señor tenebroso. Draco había preferido aprovechar su desaparición del panorama para retraerse en el estudio favorito de Lucius. El único sitio poco acogedor, pero sin embargo apartado y privado de la mansión. Aquí había pocos cuadros que lo verían en aquel estado, y los elfos no entraban a menos que fuesen llamados.

Estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero, cómodo y espacioso. Y por el tiempo que llevaba en el confortable asiento, supo que podría pasar horas y el seguir en el mismo lugar, sin queja alguna. Retrajo las rodillas, y apoyó la mejilla en ellas. El dolor volvió a aparecer como en días anteriores, tan real e inevitable que le hizo llevar una mano al pecho y apretar hasta sentir otro tipo de dolor. Un dolor que no fuese tan real, ni con tanta sustancia como el que sentía. Sabía que ese dolor tardaría mucho tiempo en alejarse, pero no por eso se acostumbraría. No por eso la olvidaría.

-Draco.

Él no se inmutó. La nieve afuera tenía forma de tormenta. Era como centellas blancas que iluminaban la oscuridad de la noche. La noche que ahora sentía tan íntima y cómoda; tan apacible y a la vez tan atormentadora. Draco se había percatado de un detalle. Evitando los lugares de la mansión a los que solía recurrir, evitaba los recuerdos, y por lo tanto el dolor. A pesar de que era más de un mes que lo sentía, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la imperecedera punzada, así que en un extraño juego de matices del dolor, Draco decidió evaluar cada habitación. Su propio cuarto dolía con intensidad, y el enorme sauce que se burlaba de él afuera de la mansión… era el peor lugar. También había horas específicas que prefería dormir y olvidar. Por ejemplo, en las noches el dolor arreciaba, y a veces se volvía insoportable, y al cerrar los ojos, todo desaparecía. Pero la noche también lo escudaba de las personas, de la vida, de la estremecedora realidad.

Afuera, la tormenta parecía reflejar su infame agonía.

-Mi cielo- Draco escondió la cabeza entre las piernas cuando escuchó el tono condescendiente de su madre. ¿Tan terrible se veía? Negó y apretó los ojos. Si hubiera un botón, y apagara todos los sentimientos, Draco quería encontrarlo y deshacerse de toda esa molestia– Draco, quisiera poder ayudarte pero esto es algo que tu solo sabrás superar.

Él no se movió. Narcissa Malfoy caminó rendida por la habitación, hasta quedar sentada junto a su hijo. Extendió la mano para acariciar esas suaves y brillantes hebras doradas. El niño respingó ante el toque frío pero relajante de su progenitora. Narcissa suspiró y miró al frente, a la pintura que habían mandado a hacer de los tres, de cuando Draco apenas tenía dos años y sonreía con esa contagiosa felicidad que era el sol de todas sus mañanas.

Ella no quería que ese sol muriera.

-Ya no podré verla.

Narcissa asintió, aceptando sus palabras, pero sin saber muy bien que responder. Y continuó dando palmadas en su cabeza, apaciguando todo los demonios que sabía lo atacaban y ensombrecían. Narcissa estaba consciente de que verlo crecer en ese mundo sería igual a ver morir el brillo en sus ojos, a ver nacer a un hombre amargado, a verlo transformarse en lo que el Lord deseaba que fuera.

Y Narcissa no quería eso.

-Pasaré a la sangre sucia a las cocinas.

Él se congeló en su puesto, y Narcissa pudo apreciar como los músculos de su espalda se contrajeron, tensos. Cuando habló, su voz parecía cargada de algo muy similar al odio.

\- ¿A _mi_ esclava?

\- Si – Continuó ella. Draco alzó levemente la cabeza. Sus ojos grises brillaban por la luz de la fogata, pero ahora lucían tan vacíos y frívolos, que desencajaban con sus facciones infantiles e inocentes- Estará un tiempo en las cocinas.

-No quiero.

Narcissa se sorprendió de escuchar la fuerza torrencial de su voz. La autoridad de un Malfoy floreciendo tempranamente.

-No he pedido tu opinión, querido.

Su mirada se nubló, y los labios se contrajeron con puro rencor. Narcissa apretó la boca, consiente ahora de una punzada de la más pura angustia que le atenazó los pulmones.

-Tú… -Draco irguió su cabeza- Tú no entiendes

-No hay nada que entender, la esclava no hace nada en tu habitación durante tu estancia en Hogwarts – Narcissa se levantó con parsimonia, acomodando su vestido- Es un desperdicio de vida.

-¡Su vida no me importa!

Un inmenso silencio siguió a la blasfemia. Sus ojos brillaban como el metal pulido de una espada antes de asestar un mortífero golpe. Narcissa lo miró desde arriba, desde lo corta de su estatura pero desde lo elevado de su carácter, causando que el rubio se retrajera levemente intimidado. Frunció el ceño pronunciadamente, tanto que Draco pareció vacilar por un momento sobre lo adecuado de sus palabras. Sin embargo, segundos después, el niño contrajo los puños y le frunció el ceño de vuelta.

\- Sea de quien sea – Inició con lentitud y claridad- Una vida siempre debe importar, Draco Malfoy.

Las palabras llenaron la habitación, como si fueran el bálsamo para el dolor que había escondido en sus paredes. El retrato de la familia Malfoy miraba curiosa la escena. La nieve, al otro lado de la ventana, inició su baile inclemente.

El muchacho se levantó de la silla, con los dientes apretados. Su mirada estaba llena de puro desafío, y Narcissa recordó como su primo Sirius solía mirar de la misma forma a su tía Walburga. Retadoramente, valientemente.

Pero diferencia de Sirius, Draco era _muy_ Slytherin.

\- A ellos no les importó la vida de Daphne ni de Greg.

Narcissa se mantuvo elevada en su puesto. Su espalda recta pero sus ojos azules y profundos escanearon calculadoramente a su hijo. Draco apretó los dientes.

La mujer asintió y caminó hasta el escritorio de su esposo. Tomó uno de los libros favoritos de Lucius y acarició la portada.

-¿De qué forma se relaciona con la sangre sucia?

-¡Fueron _ellos_! -Exclamó Draco, delirante de pura cólera y con ojos desorbitado. Estirando el brazo, continuó- ¡Los sangre sucias, fueron ellos los que mataron a los Greengass y a los Goyle!

Draco respiraba agitado, como si recién hubiese corrido una maratón. Ahora su mirada iba entre la congoja y la cólera, como si su subconsciente no estuviera seguro sobre que debía sentir.

Naricissa permaneció impasible.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, querido?

-¡Todo el colegio lo sabe, todo el colegio lo dice! – Draco se sujetó la cabeza, como si quisiera impedir un creciente dolor de cabeza. Colocó un puño en su boca y gritó con frustración, entonces volvió a encarar a su madre- ¡Los Carrow lo dijeron frente a todos!

-¿Y qué dijo el director?

-¡No me importa lo que haya dicho Snape! Con los Carrow me sobra y basta.

-Así que eres selectivo con la información.

Él se detuvo, y pestañeó.

-¿Qué?

-Eres selectivo, quiero decir – Narcissa se encogió de hombres – Decides que es lo que quieres escuchar.

-No soy así, madre –Farfulló, empequeñeciendo los ojos.

-Pues es lo que parece- Naricissa dejó el libro sobre el escritorio del esposo- ¿O acaso has escuchado lo que dijo el profesor Weasley?

El rostro de Draco se ensombreció.

-Todos saben que él apoya a los sangre sucias – Siseó ácidamente- solo está en el colegio por su habilidad mágica y su calidad como profesor.

-Entonces ahora, Draco querido, has decidido que es lo que digan los Carrows lo que será una verdad universal para ti- Narcissa caminó hasta su hijo y posó una mano sobre su cabeza. Él la observó curioso, con su rostro confundido y sus ojos alterados- No dejes que el odio te ciegue querido, porque algún día será muy tarde para mirar.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMM**

 _PERDON POR LA DEMORA – Y vengo con capítulo corto ejem..-_

Es una unión de todo (incluyendo unas vacaciones por aquí y que dejé abandonada la computadora y todo lo demás). También que tuve un bloqueo inspiracional (¿? No existe esta palabra) pero ya voy saliendo. Y ya voy teniendo el esquema completo. De hecho me di cuenta que la música es genial cuando estoy escribiendo, así que si tienen buenas recomendaciones, SOY OIDOS ABIERTOS. Las ideas se mueven increíblemente cuando hay música de por miedo.

Intentaré publicar antes de las dos semanas. Espero lograrlo, es mi meta. No quiero demorarme tanto! Quiero lograrlo y lo intentaré!

He dejado una pista muy curiosa al final que, al juzgar por como muchos analizan el fic, no es una pista sino una señalización! (jijiji). Próximamente entenderán mejor las cosas de éste mundo mágico.

Nos estamos leyendo!

 _ **REDBULLS!**_


	6. Su Nombre

_**Disclaimer: Honor a quien honor merece, JKR**_

 **En Medio de la Oscuridad**

 _Capítulo 5: "Su Nombre"_

—Nunca – Susurró con voz letal – Nunca escaparás de mí, sangre sucia.

Las lágrimas no habían sido suficientes. Lloró a cantaros y gritó a todo pulmón hasta que su pecho rugió de dolor. Se retorció en ángulos probablemente imposibles y botó hasta el último aliento con jadeos tan monstruosos que resultaban asquerosos.

Había tosido tanto que su propia saliva había formado un tapón en su tráquea, ahogándola en el proceso, y arrancándole desesperados gemidos de dolor en sus fallidos intentos por respirar.

Cayó y volvió de la inconciencia tres veces antes de dejar su mejilla adherida a la alfombra. Sentía la cabeza llena de plomo, sin las fuerzas suficientes como para poder levantarla. Escuchaba su respiración, que salía forzada y con sonidos mortíferos que le causaban escalofríos. Había algo líquido debajo de su barbilla, algo líquido y pegajoso.

¿Era su saliva?

Las orbitas de sus ojos se sentían secas, le escocían como si las hubiesen llenado de alcohol. No quería hacer un esfuerzo, pero estaba segura que no podía mover los ojos.

Se había hecho tantas veces la pregunta que ahora sonaba a burla, pero fue el momento en el que más deseo que se cumpliera.

¿Podría morir? Porque ella realmente quería morir.

Qué la dejaran morir y sería lo más cercano a la felicidad que había experimentado en dos años.

— Mi madre fue muy ilusa pensando que en las cocinas podría esconderte de mí — Su voz tenía un retorcido tono de júbilo. Se paseaba por las palabras como si estuviera bailando sobre ellas, regodeándose en su cinismo. Sin lugar a dudas, él estaba disfrutando del episodio de tortura como si fuese un juego de niños – Pero la verdad es que no puedes esconderte, sangre sucia.

La tenía en el piso, amarrada del poste de la cama. La soga le apretaba tanto que había laceraciones haciéndose cada vez más profundas, a medida que sus brazos se sacudían violentamente producto de las maldiciones que impactaban contra su piel. Y mientras más se convulsionaba en la ola de dolor, más jactados parecían ellos.

Ah sí, ellos.

Por qué ese verano había decidido que uno no era suficiente para divertirse. Que mejor forma de renovar la lista de actividades veraniegas que extendiendo los limites hasta la tortura de esclavos. Y más si se disfrutaba en conjunto.

—Quítale la ropa.

Un aciago silenció siguió a la sugerencia.

Desde su posición restringida, Hermione abrió los ojos, su corazón bombeando desesperado. No estaba entendiendo lo que había querido decir el muchacho moreno, quien sin duda había llegado con ideas _innovadoras_. Blaise Zabinni era uno de los amigos del colegio de Draco cuyo desprecio por los sangres sucia tenía un matiz diferente al del rubio. En los ojos de Draco había frialdad y repulsión, y sus castigos parecían ir amarrados a éstos sentimientos. Los ojos de Blaise, por otro lado, saltaban en sus cuencas, brillantes por diversión y soberbia. Orgullosos de estar en la cúspide de la pirámide social del mundo mágico.

— ¿Qué?

—Que le quites la ropa— Repitió el otro muchacho, con un tono demandante. Hermione se retorció, apretando los puños en el proceso— Mi padre hace eso con las esclavas.

Hubo unos segundos desesperantes e interminables. Esta vez a Hermione no le importó atreverse a mirar como una desquiciada al que era su amo, con sus ojos girando fuera de sus órbitas. Él se veía tan nítido… en medio de todo ese dolor que le nublaba la razón, él era claro y perfecto. Su corazón se encogió del dolor. Él era ahora un hombre de catorce años, quién tenía entre sus manos el control de su destino.

Y fue en ese alucinante momento de demencia que sus miradas chocaron.

Sus ojos grises estaban eclipsados por una bruma pesada que antes de los doce no estaba presente. Eran de un tono gris que ahora lucía inexpresivo y opaco, restándole todo ese resplandor que los destacaba hace un par de años atrás. Le habían arrebatado ese especial brillo de luz de luna que perlaban sus orbes, despojándolo de la poca vida que antes destellaba en su interior. Él la había perdido: Esa hermosa mirada y el inocente semblante. Hermione lo había descubierto la noche que regresó de su tercer año de Hogwarts- hace más de dos semanas atrás-, y entró en el comedor para la tomar la cena, con un estoicismo digno de un mortifago.

Pero aun había algo ahí.

A pesar de la oscuridad, y de esa extraña coraza que lo hacía lucir ecuánime e imponente, por un resquicio de segundo ella vislumbró esa misma duda que había visto años atrás, cuando por primera vez se había presentado como una esclava ante él, y lo había mirado a los ojos causando que Draco apretara el botón del dolor. Era la misma duda, inocua pero rebelde. Subsistente y escondida, pero arraigada en su mente.

Él giró la cabeza, lejos de ella. Y su rostro pareció descolocado.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No me gusta esa idea, Blaise.

— ¿Qué no te gusta? – Blaise era moreno, alto y muy delgado, y ahora lucía fastidiado por la respuesta del rubio. Antes de que Draco pudiera terminar de darle forma a su pensamiento, Blaise arrancó la varita de su mano, y en un movimiento, Hermione sintió que la bata, la única vestimenta que la cubría, era removida. Y quedaba solo en ropa interior.

Sintió un frío inclemente desplazarse por la superficie de su piel, erizando sus bellos y cosquilleándole en las partes más sensibles. Estando en pleno verano, sabía que la reacción de su piel no podía ser por nada más que la incertidumbre de la situación.

Sus ojos se llenaron de amargas lágrimas.

Se estremeció visiblemente y su rostro compuso una mueca de horror. Sus ojos viajaban con desespero entre sus captores, sin saber bien quien era el que llevaba las riendas de esa inadaptada situación. No había un pensamiento conciso, no había una razón de peso ni lógica en lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué querría quitarle la ropa? En la superficialidad de su cabeza, no había explicaciones convincentes. Pero Hermione sabía, y Hermione había escuchado de las otras esclavas las peculiares peticiones de los amos. No tenía que analizar mucho para continuar hasta la exacta conclusión de como terminaría si se cumplían las demandas del moreno. Y más aun teniendo en cuenta que cosas como las que exigía Blaise estaban lejos de la simplicidad.

Era consciente de las formas de tortura que no había experimentado nunca, pero en su ingenuidad se sintió protegida por las cuatro paredes de las cocinas. A algunas esclavas veteranas se le escapaba uno que otro comentario escondido en un susurro, cuando los más pequeños no escuchaban: había cosas peores que el dolor corporal. Peores que limpiar la habitación por un día sin recibir ni una migaja de pan.

Hermione se desequilibraba con solo imaginarse en esa situación. Un temor antes desconocido comía sus nervios y hacían picar sus entrañas. Y en ese momento… Ahora que estaba cerca de experimentar una desconocida angustia, no podía siquiera formar un pensamiento sólido y seguro en su cabeza. Como decían las veteranas, debía encontrar algo con que distraerse y alejarse de la realidad.

Su mirada nerviosa se desvió al enorme ventanal.

Probablemente era un verano caluroso, de esos que exigían la limonada de su madre en pleno mediodía, cuando el sol calentaba el techo de la casa y se hacía imposible sobrellevar el intenso calor. Si estaba caliente allá fuera, Hermione no lo sabría. Porque en ese instante ella sentía como si estuviera bajo cero y su cuerpo enteramente expuesto a Draco Malfoy.

El reloj sonó marcando las dos de la tarde en algún punto cercano de la habitación.

Entonces sus ojos, inconscientemente, cayeron en Draco Malfoy. Y, para su sorpresa, él la miraba de vuelta. Y Hermione descubrió que había un tímido y curioso reconocimiento detrás de sus orbes grises.

Los rosados labios de Draco estaban contorsionados en una perfecta circunferencia, y él la escaneaba con muy poco juicio. Sus pupilas subieron y bajaron, desde sus alborotadas hebras castañas hasta la punta de sus delgados pies. Desde sus carnosas piernas hasta su pequeño pecho abultado que ascendía y descendía en una carrera de temor. Y finalmente, la mirada plateada y profunda de él termino en su rostro, donde sus ojos chocaron en un fulminante encuentro. Sus ojos grises, que intentaban en vano esconder un alienado fulgor que Hermione no pudo reconocer, ni mucho menos definir.

Hermione no era tonta. No tenía un cuerpo perfecto, ni de lejos. Pero sabía que tenía hormonas, y que las de esos muchachos estaban más alborotadas que las de ella. Se había desarrollado hace un año, y ya no tenía el cuerpo enclenque y desproporcionado de antes. Había dejado de ser la niña sucia para pasar a una muchacha en sus muy cercanos quince años, que había comenzado a salir del caparazón de la adolescencia.

Hermione lo continuó mirando por lo que parecieron milenios. Entonces todo el embrujo se detuvo de golpe. Y ella frunció el ceño automáticamente.

Si hubiera tenido un giratiempos, lo habría usado, solo para comprobar que no había imaginado aquella ridícula situación.

Ridícula sí, porque por un momento…. creyó ver a Draco sonrojándose.

— No quiero esto.

La declaración había sido contundente e irrefutable. Había ocasionado que los dos amigos tuvieran una pequeña batalla de miradas, una pelea por ver cuál de los caprichos prevalecía por encima del otro. Draco apretó los dientes, y ella pudo jurar que se estaba obligando a no mirarla.

— Ella es – Continuó girando el cuerpo, colocándose frente a Blaise y dándole el costado a Hermione. Era una situación muy particular, porque estaba nerviosa por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sin embargo sorprendida por el repentino desenlace— _mi_ esclava, Zabinni _._

El moreno alzó la ceja sorprendido. Se cruzó de brazos y giró la vista hacia la muchacha.

—Así que tú esclava…

Draco aguzó la mirada sobre el moreno, y los músculos visibles de su cuello se contrajeron. Sus ojos comenzaron a oscurecerse y una poderosa oleada de magia llenó la habitación. El cuerpo delgado se inclinó hacia adelante, y Blaise echó su cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendido por el vuelco que acababa de dar el humor del rubio.

Draco dio un paso hacia un lado, cubriendo con su cuerpo la vista de una Hermione expuesta, a pocos pasos de los dos.

— Estás en mi casa, Zabinni— Le recordó con suspicacia. El apellido del moreno salió con un aire despectivo, y Draco hizo énfasis en cada una las letras de su nombre— Haces lo que yo quiera, o te largas.

Hubo un momento de silencio, un incómodo silencio que solo era interrumpido por el jadeo inconsistente de Hermione.

Blaise se mojó los labios, y ladeó una sonrisa que relajó la tensión que había crecido en la habitación. Bajó la cabeza y su vista se fijó en Hermione.

—Hoy – dejó la cabeza inclinarse hacia un lado, y Hermione imaginó a un horrible demonio de una película de terror observarla con especial apetito— te has salvado, sangre sucia.

— Nos vamos – Gruñó tajantemente. Draco lo tomó por el brazo cuando terminó la oración, con un agarre fuerte – Ha sido suficiente.

El moreno se encogió de hombros, y se sacudió la mano de Draco, quien apretaba en el área del bíceps de Blaise. El moreno le lanzó una última mirada a Hermione, guiñándole un ojo con sorna, antes de salir del cuarto.

Estuvieron unos segundos más en un extraño silencio. No era cómodo, ni tranquilo. Aunque tampoco era tenso y desesperante como antes.

Ella cerró los ojos, relajándose. Dejando que el dolor se expandiera y alargara, hasta desaparecer lentamente. Aun sentía los efectos de la maldición cruciatus latir en su cien, y pinchar en sus costillas. Seguramente esa noche dormiría muy poco.

Al abrir los ojos, encontró la mirada de él, estudiándola con una curiosidad que jamás había visto en el rubio.

Entonces Draco giró la cabeza. Su rostro estaba desfigurado. Era una mezcla de decepción y miedo. Dos emociones fuertes y peligrosas, más aun cuando se era el hijo de un sangre pura. El hijo que prefirió no continuar con los juegos que su compañero tenía planteado para la esclava sangre sucia. Él pestañeó con una torturante lentitud, y entonces alzó la varita y las bandas que la ataban al poste de la cama desaparecieron.

Hermione usó sus entumecidos y lacerados brazos para cubrirse el pecho. Sus ojos marrones huyeron rápidamente de la mirada frívola de su amo.

Él guardo la varita. Metió las manos en el bolsillo, y continuó mirándola.

Hermione pensó que nunca se iría. Y comenzó a sentirte ansiosa, porque él no se movía. No hablaba. Y apenas escuchaba su respiración. Era casi como si ahora hubiese decidido jugar con su paciencia y su serenidad, con una poca natural impavidez. Ella no lo veía, pero en su cabeza imaginaba la manera en que contemplaba su cuerpo expuesto. Estático, curioso y deseoso. Y ese hecho la hizo sonrojar, haciendo que las lágrimas de dolor de hace minutos parecieran lejanas.

La celeridad con la que alejó el odio y desprecio por el sangre pura, remplazándolos por la placentera satisfacción, la enfermó.

Dos nuevas semillas de pura impotencia rodaron como agua por sus mejillas. Se sintió infectada por su presencia, trastornada por lo que el estremecimiento de su mirada estaba causando en su cuerpo.

Él abrió la boca.

— Cuando quiera te buscaré, sangre sucia — Inició él, dejando ver que se trataba de una clara amenaza. Hubo una pausa larga en la que Hermione sintió su cuerpo comenzando a sudar. Tragó y él continuó— Nunca escaparás de mí– Farfulló con voz impersonal y plana, sin ningún atisbo de algo que lo estuviera afectando— Porque tu destino es mío.

Escuchó el sonido de sus pasos alejándose, el murmullo de la tela de su túnica rozando el piso. Y luego la puerta de la habitación cerrándose.

Su corazón prorrumpió en una carrera de latidos repartidos entre el alivio y la desazón. Alivio de que no hubiese ningún tipo de encuentro sexual. Y desazón porque sus ojos no volvieron a pasear su cuerpo.

Era patética.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMM**

— ¿Hermione?

Ella se sobresaltó y giró, dejando de picar las cebollas. Escondió rápidamente las heridas de sus muñecas debajo de la gruesa tela de su bata, y alzó la mirada. Entonces vio al muchacho y le sonrió con calidez.

Escuchar su nombre era como escuchar una balada de felicidad. Siendo esclava aprecias cosas que jamás pensaría de valor, cosas en la que jamás te detendrías un segundo y sentirías como la misma satisfacción de la brisa de verano acariciando tu piel. Hermione había aprendido a amar su nombre, a enamorarse de sus letras y de la forma en que los labios de las personas se juntaban en medio de las vocales. Hermione. ¿Habían sido sus padres consiente de lo importante que le resultaría su nombre?

Un muchacho de espalda ancha y brazos largos, se acercó hasta ella. Era un poco delgado para su edad, pero el trabajo duro le había dado poder a sus extremidades. Llevaba una franela que antes había sido blanca y ahora parecía un color entre el amarillo y el gris, entre tanto uso y manchas atoradas en la tela. Sus ojos grises le sonrieron, igual que su brillante y perfecta sonrisa. Si sus padres estuviesen vivos, se enamorarían de la sonrisa de Cedric, pues tenía una dentadura perfecta sin haber requerido algún tipo de ortodoncia.

Hermione se limpió las manos de la tela, con exagerado ahínco.

—No te había visto en todo el día

—Me tocó podar el patio en donde tenían a los caballos— Dijo apuntando con el pulgar hacia algún sitio detrás de él – Un completo asco— Su boca se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado.

Hermione se carcajeó y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina. Él la imitó, suspirando cuando el bálsamo del descanso tocó su cuerpo en el momento en que fue recibido por el respaldar de la silla. Finalmente le daba el reposo debido a sus agotadas piernas y a su adolorida espalda. Hermione alzó una ceja.

— Llevaba horas en eso – Recordó, abriendo un ojo para mirarla con una mezcla de cansancio y alivio. Giró la cabeza y observó a uno de los elfos, quien compartía mesa con una niña esclava de aproximadamente once años— ¿Me puedes regalar un vaso de agua, Bonny?

La niña se sonrojó ante el pedido. Y asintió complacida. Salió corriendo, con sus trenzas que resguardaban su cabello negro, saltando de un lado a otro. La elfa a la que ayudaba segundo antes, la observó con reproche.

—No has debido hacer eso.

—A ella no le importa que pida un vaso de agua— Contratacó Cedric, cruzándose de brazos— Ella es muy servicial.

—Por desafortunadas circunstancias— Recordó Hermione, negando la cabeza en el momento en que Bonny llegó con un vaso de agua y varios pastelillos de crema. Cedric gritó extasiado. Los ojos de la niña brillaron y sus pálidas mejillas se rellenaron de un tierno sonrojo.

—Eres la mejor de la cocina, Bonny – La niña apretó la bandeja entre sus dedos, y sonrió complacida. Se giró y corrió hasta donde estaba la elfa doméstica, que había interrumpido sus actividades al ver a Bonny ausentarse.

— ¿Por qué desapareciste ayer? – Comenzó Cedric, dejando el vaso de agua a un lado y fijando sus ojos grises en ella, con un claro aire de preocupación.

Hermione suspiró y su mirada se precipitó al suelo. Los ojos grises de Cedric la habían escudriñado, registrando en su rostro algún indicio de tortura, con esa típica mirada de alguien a quien le importas, de alguien que se detiene para asegurarse de que todo está bien contigo. Los ojos grises de Cedric eran cálidos y reconfortantes. Pero cada vez que los miraba, recordaba unos ojos similares, crueles y helados, como una ventisca ártica.

Ayer. Lo que había _casi_ sucedido ayer era algo que aun la hacía trastabillar mientras barría, o casi cortarse un dedo mientras ayudaba a los elfos preparar la comida. Estaba lejos de concentrarse, y las heridas en su muñeca no colaboraban mucho. Constantemente se encontraba con la cabeza aun en la habitación, en el suelo de alfombra, en el dolor de la tortura. En su cuerpo sin ropa.

— ¿Hermione?

Cedric intentó una vez más conseguir algo de información. Pero ella no hablaría. Sentía vergüenza. Y de contar lo que había sucedido, solo ganaría su compasión. Y tampoco deseaba que él la mirase con lástima, justo como miraba a las otras esclavas de la mansión Malfoy.

— El hijo de los Malfoy – Tan pronto pronunció el nombre, imaginó sus ojos grises, profundos y gélidos, observarla con la misma intensidad de siempre. Solo su nombre era una tortura. Tomó el cuchillo entre sus manos, comenzando a jugar con el filo— Llegué aquí solo con un motivo, y eso era ser la esclava personal de él.

— ¿Su esclava personal?

Hermione asintió ausentemente. Sus ojos marrones la miraron de vuelta, al verse reflejados en el brillante y pulido metal del cuchillo. Quizás no siempre se vieron así, como los ojos de alguien muy mayor que ha sufrido mucho. Muy probablemente hoy estaban más opacos, tan apagados y vacíos como se sentía.

—Ayer termine de leer _Flores en el Ático_ – Apuntó, sonriéndole levemente. Cedric asintió reticente ante el cambio de tema. Pero aun así se mantuvo en silencio, animándole a que continuara— Es una historia muy oscura, pero enternecedora.

—Ciertamente – Concedió él, dándole una larga mirada. Hubo un cómodo silencio entre los dos. Los dedos de Cedric, apoyados en la mesa, de pronto parecían muy cerca de su brazo. Hermione los observó, y notó que eran blancos, pero no tan pálidos ni huesudos como los de _él_ – Pero prueba un punto.

Hermione tragó. Por algún extraño instinto, no quería escuchar el final de aquella intrépida oración.

— ¿Qué?

—El amor puede llegar de las formas menos esperadas.

Alzó la mirada, y se encontró a Cedric taladrándola con sus ojos grises.

Entonces él volvió a hablar. Y ésta vez había decepción y algo de preocupación en su voz.

—Hay algo que no me dices.

Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, procurando no llamar más la atención.

—Nada nuevo, Cedric –Afirmó sin desviar su mirada, asegurándose de lucir serena y firme, cuando en verdad sentía como si un aire desértico soplara en su interior. Fuerte y caliente, pero sin vida. Sonrió para darle más tranquilidad, y cuando la expresión de él se relajó, supo que era una muy buena actriz— ¿Se portaron bien los caballos?

—Los caballos estaban bien.

— Los caballos están bien – Hermione hizo eco de sus palabras con un aire juguetón— Eso no dice la cicatriz que dejaron sobre tu frente.

— ¡Oye! – Él hizo un vano intento en esconder la limpia marca – Claro que se portan bien – Se encogió de hombros, y luego centró su atención en la muchacha – Sé que crees que estoy tranquilo con la explicación que me has dado – Hermione infló los ojos. Cedric le sonrió tristemente, mientras se miraba las manos. Había algo detrás de sus ojos que parecía acongojarlo, y Hermione, al verlo decaído, tuvo la imperiosa necesidad abrazarlo. Consolarlo. Ella era la de las lágrimas, la niña vacía y rota. Él era la esperanza y música. Él había logrado sobreponerse al terror de la esclavitud; Hermione lo vivía cada noche cuando, al cerrar los ojos, seguía buscando a sus padres.

— Cedric, no te preocupes por mí – Susurró, tan bajo que él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharla. Ella desvió su atención a los elfos, todavía sin poder soportar el peso de su mirada. Todos seguían cortando, limpiando y barriendo. – Tengo que buscar más cebollas, sí. – Se levantó y Cedric la imitó. Entonces, antes de que pudiera avanzar, él la jaló por el brazo y la pegó a su pecho.

Cedric colocó la palma de su mano en su cabeza, empujándola con un poco de fuerza contra sus pectorales. Hermione lo escuchó. El baile rítmico de su corazón, danzando contra su pecho ¿Cómo podía moverse así con tanta oscuridad rodeándolo? No sabía porque, pero tenía unas repentinas ganas de llorar. Sin embargo, ella no estaba siendo torturada, no sentía dolor ni miedo, y eran esos los dos únicos motivos por los cuales segregaría el salado líquido. Aun así, si lloraba, sería como si estuviera rompiendo las cadenas, como si estuviera abriendo las cortinas de un cuarto oscuro.

Él acaricio su desastroso cabello, ese que la última vez que peinó parecía un nido de pájaros. La caricia fue sublime, pero fue como si agua tibia bajara por su cabeza y aplacara sus más íntimos miedos.

Cerró los ojos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, rebotando sonoramente contra la pared contraria. Los pocos humanos y elfos que estaban concentrados en sus respectivas actividades de la cocina bajaron la vista pensando, acertadamente, que se trataba de uno de los Malfoys. Hermione y Cedric, en cambio, no pudieron evitar mirarlo, aun entrelazados en aquel el particular intercambio.

Se separaron rápidamente, alterados por la presencia del hijo de los Malfoys. Ambos bajaron la mirada, sin dudarlo un segundo más. Hermione sintió, junto a ella, como Cedric se tensaba. Ella prefirió ignorarlo, y no mortificarse. Podía, por otro lado, contar las líneas de las baldosas, hundirse entre sus andrajosas ropas y pasar inadvertida.

Cedric frunció el ceño, mientras los pasos del niño rubio se aproximaban al interior de las cocinas. Por fortuna de Malfoy, Hermione no logró captar ese pequeño destello de ira que inflamó sus ojos por unos segundos, justo cuando Cedric la rodeaba con sus brazos de esa forma tan personal y protectora. Para desgracia de Malfoy, Cedric vislumbró, con una burbujeante curiosidad, aquel casi mísero cambio en la actitud del rubio; en ellos había una irritación muy diferente a la que sentían los sangre puras cuando un esclavo no acataba sus órdenes.

Era una furia descontrolada. Rebelde y enferma. Y dirigida solo a él.

Su voz, ronca y severa, llenó la estancia encogiendo los nervios de los esclavos de la cocina.

— ¿Quién dio el permiso para que _mi_ esclava entrara a las cocinas?

Hermione enmudeció. Jamás, ni en mil años, habría pensado que él se tomaría la molestia de volver a bajar hasta las cocinas, solo por el simple hecho de buscarla a ella. Sintió como si un filo frío y punzante se desplazara desde su cuello hasta sus piernas, rasgando su espalda. Cada tanto se daba cuenta que no terminaba de conocer a Draco, ni sus más cálidos movimientos ni sus más retorcido pensamientos. Y muy seguramente, el muchacho no solo estaba iracundo, sino también alterado por ver su poder de autoridad trasgredido.

Hermione perdió fuerza en sus piernas. Él la estaba buscando, de nuevo. Habían pasado más de dos años desde que había sido asignada a las cocinas, pero ya era la segunda vez en menos de una semana en la que Draco volvía por ella.

Nadie habló.

— ¡Dobby! – El mencionado elfo, quien había estado concentrado en el pavo de la cena, se materializó junto al rubio, con sus orejas lánguidas y sus manos restregándose nerviosamente contra la tela de su tela— Responde – Le urgió con ferocidad.

— L-la señorita trabaja en las cocinas, amo.

— No ha sido esa mi pregunta – Sus ojos atravesaron la sala hasta caer sobre ella, fulminándola. Hermione encogió los temblorosos dedos. — Dobby ha sido malo, un elfo muy malo – Recitó Draco, sin retirar la mirada de la mujer— Dobby debe castigarse —Aseveró el rubio con apatía, su voz tan firme y segura por la orden, que la volvía más siniestra.

El elfo sollozó, pegó un brinco y corrió al horno. Antes de meter la mano, Hermione lo detuvo.

— Yo bajé cuando Dobby fue a limpiar su habitación— Intervino Hermione, con voz monótona — Amo — Se apresuró a usar la connotación— Tenía trabajo asignado para el día de hoy, por órdenes de la ama, se me trasladó a las cocinas.

— Desobedeciendo – Constató con la barbilla levantada. Todos en la sala se descompensaron por las palabras del menor de los Malfoy, quien estaba amedrentándolos satisfactoriamente.

Draco dio varios nefastos pasos hasta ella, acercándola más al origen de sus miedos. Ella tenía la sensación de que el rubio caminaba sobre un vidrio apunto de resquebrajarse, dejando en vilo a cada persona y elfo que estaba en ese momento en la cocina, todos seguros de que, de un momento a otro, el vidrio se rompería y el muchacho tomaría represalias contra el personal.

Y todo por cubrir a una sola sangre sucia.

Él se olvidó de Dobby. Cedric, a un lado de Hermione frunció el ceño cuando Draco enterró sus dedos en los brazos de la castaña, largos y fríos dedos. De un solo y fuerte movimiento, la jaló hasta él. La delgada y frágil espalda de ella chocó contra su pecho. Luego de exhalar un gemido de dolor, Hermione abrió los ojos, desconcertada. Tenerlo cerca -tan cerca- era algo que no ocurría nunca. Él renegaba la presencia de ella, y aún más, rechazaba cualquier cercanía.

Y ser rodeada por su calor era un suplicio. Porque no sentía todo el asco que debía sentir. Porque le cosquilleaba en el vientre, y aceleraba su corazón.

— Ella no trabaja en las cocinas — Lo dijo en voz alta y clara, y Hermione supo que, de ahora en adelante, no sería bienvenida en aquel lugar. Nadie iría en contra de los deseos del amo — Mientras yo esté aquí, ella pertenece a mí cuarto y por lo tanto — Acercó a sus labios a su oreja, para que ella, más que nadie, no tuviera duda alguna de sus palabras — No puede salir de ahí.

Un silencio de aceptación siguió la orden. Draco alargó los labios en una sepulcral sonrisa. Y con sus penetrantes ojos grises, fulminó al otro esclavo, ese que segundos antes había osado a tocar a su propiedad. Más temprano que tarde se encargaría de castigar al sangre sucia por semejante audacia.

Finalmente, el rubio asintió complacido, y ante la mirada asustada y sometida de las personas y elfos de la cocina, el rubio y la castaña abandonaron el recinto, usando uno de los trasladores de la mansión.

Apenas llegaron a la habitación, Hermione no tuvo tiempo de adaptarse al mareo de la aparición conjunta. Él la empujó contra la pared, golpeando sus omoplatos. Ella bajó la cabeza, gimiendo del dolor por el repentino impacto. La mata de cabello, que había llevado en una cola baja, se deshizo al instante. Alborotadas y abundantes hebras marrones ocultaron su semblante alterado.

Draco caminaba como león enjaulado por la habitación, todavía lo suficientemente molesto como para proferir una palabra. En esos momentos, más que nada, lo que quería era dirigirle una maldición. Dañarla hasta que gritase. Que pidiera perdón y clemencia. Entonces, luego de que su cuerpo estuviera agotado físicamente, él la haría jurar que no volvería a las cocinas. O recibiría un castigo similar.

Pero sus dedos se negaban a tomar la varita.

Merlín.

Se detuvo, y cuando alzó la vista, la observó. Su cabello castaño caía en cascada, a cada lado de su cara. Parecía una maraña de raíces de árboles, y hierba mala. Estaba descuidada y opaca, muy diferente de la melena brillante y sedosa de su madre. Del cabello negro y esplendoroso de Pansy.

Draco gruñó una maldición y llegó hasta ella en dos pasos. Tomó a la impura por las mejillas, con ambas manos, obligándola a mirarlo.

Ya no sentía asco al tocarla. Al contrario, había algo en su estómago, jugueteando, creando un remolino suave y placentero que ansió que arreciara.

La había estado escuchando minutos antes, hablando casi con entretenimiento con el esclavo de las cocinas. Ni siquiera sabía quién era ese otro muchacho impuro, pero repentinamente se le hacía chocante su presencia, y quería deshacerse de él. Tendría que hablar con su madre para discutir sobre el personal que hacía servicio en su casa. Y del castigo pertinente a los que se atrevieran a tocar a su sangre sucia.

Miró a la impura.

¿Cuántas veces ella le había hablado a él?

Quizás cuatro.

O no. Cuatro veces eran muchas. ¿Por qué nunca le hablaba?

Merlín. Eso no debía importarle.

— ¿Ahora tienes miedo de mirarme?

Pero le importaba

— ¡Responde, maldita sea! – Ordenó, apretando entre sus manos las suaves y delicadas mejillas de la muchacha. Su cerebro registró el contorno de los huesos de sus pómulos, y muy rápido se encontró desconcertado por lo delgada que estaba.

Muy delgada y muy frágil.

—No sé – Dijo tan bajito, que él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por reconocer esas palabras.

Dos sílabas era un angustioso poco. Era más como una invitación a más.

— Eso no debería ser una respuesta, sangre sucia – Sus mejillas parecían calientes. Como si quisieran quemar las yemas de sus dedos. Draco retiró la mano con exagerada rapidez, casi como si la piel de ella hubiese estado llena de algún veneno.

— _Flores en el Ático_ es un libro para enfermos – Comenzó de nuevo el rubio, tragando en el acto- La bruja que lo escribió está en San Mugo, desahuciada y desquiciada.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Él estaba iniciando una conversación?

El cuerpo de la esclava se colocó rígido. Draco sonrió forzadamente, pasando la mano nerviosamente por su cabello.

Se daba asco.

La miró, y recordó un detalle.

—Te gusta todo lo asqueroso como tú…

" _Hermione"_ completó en su cabeza.

Hermione.

Así sonó en su mente. Así la había llamado el sangre sucia de las cocinas. Ese que había osado a tocarla, sin tener derecho alguno sobre ella, sin tener su permiso, ni la suficiente autoridad como para susurrar su nombre. Ese esclavo había tomado _su nombre_ antes que él.

Suspiró. Y se regañó en el acto.

Darle un nombre a la esclava le daba una luz que no había visto antes. La hacía más tangible, porque ahora tenía alguno único, algo solo de ella. _Hermione_. Darle un nombre la hacía más importante, y eso le dio asco.

Porque de pronto, se encontró deseando pronunciar ese nombre, solo para saber cómo sonaba cuando salía de sus fríos e inseguros labios.

 **MMMMM**

 _ **¿Draco lee literatura muggle?**_

 _ **AJA**_

 _ **Nah. Por eso aclaré un poco que la que escribió el libro era una bruja. Mentirilla blanca. Pero es un libro que recomiendo mucho. Me encanta, a pesar de que la temática es algo fuerte, es una buena historia.**_

 _ **Esta vez la inspiración va bien. Y el trabajo disminuyó. Pero la semana que viene volveré a estar fuera de mi casa, metida de boca en un proyecto. Espero que de noche me llegue la inspiración suficiente para publicar dentro de dos semanas. Por cierto, hay varias pistas dejadas por los capítulos. No tengo favoritismo por ningún lector, pero debo decir que la capacidad de análisis de Salesia me sorprende (Si pequeña, me dejas loca). Y sonrío muchísimo cuando leo eso. Ya veremos si alguna logra descubrir algunos detallitos dejados a propósito por ahí.**_

 _ **No quiero ahondar mucho, ni hacer que se formen una idea de los personajes, para que saquen sus propias conclusiones. Pero si es importante que vean las idas y venidas de Draco entre lo que está bien y mal. Y la facilidad con la que Hermione deja a un lado lo que no le gusta del rubio. Intento plasmar eso, pero por si no lo notan, es un dato curioso.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leerme! Por los favoritos! Por los follows! Por los Redbulls!**_

 _ **Ya la historia va entrando en calor! Y estoy emocionada con lo que viene.**_

 _ **Recuerden mis pequeños lectores saltamontes.**_

 _ **REDBULLS**_


	7. A quien defiendes

_**Disclaimer: Honor a quien honor merece, JKR**_

 **En Medio de la Oscuridad**

 _Capítulo 6: "A quien defiendes"_

 _She´d dream of paradise_

Era un verano muy caliente el de este año. El calor de un sol especialmente refulgente atravesaba la ventana de la habitación, irradiando en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Pequeñas motas de agua humedecían las raíces de su rebelde cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Aun así, ella seguía muy concentrada en su tarea de asear el interior del armario de Draco.

Llevaba más de media mañana limpiando juiciosamente, luego de percatarse de la pequeña capa de polvo que decoraba las puertas de madera del armario. Mientras trabajaba, iba tarareando una de sus canciones favoritas, para tener algún sonido con el cual distraerse y hacer menos tediosa la soledad.

Sinceramente era curioso el descuido y falta de aseo que había en la habitación de Draco. Durante la época en la que cohabitó con Malfoy, el aire estaba contaminado de un intenso pero placentero olor a desinfectante. La mayoría de los muebles de madera estaban limpios, sin algún rastro de maltrato o descuido. Incluso podía jurar que la esquina más inalcanzable de la habitación se podía apreciar una envidiable pulcritud; apostaba su comida por eso. Pero ahora, dos años después de que hubiese sido trasladada a las cocinas, las cosas parecían haber cambiado significativamente. Alzó la ceja observando un par de zapatos que habían sido guardados con el barro acumulado en la suela. Seguramente habían asignado la limpieza a uno de los elfos domésticos más veteranos. Y éste olvidaba, más veces de lo que recordaba, limpiar la habitación.

Los limpió con empeño, para luego dejarlos a un lado. No es que Draco le hubiese comandado la orden de limpiar las prendas, pensó mientras sacudía el polvo de algunas túnicas. Pero Hermione sabía que en cuanto llegara, lo primero que haría sería inspeccionar y asegurarse de que no había estado practicando el ocio durante el día. Y cuando lo que abundaban eran castigos y torturas, Hermione no pretendía ganarse de gratis otra ronda de dolor.

Se apartó un paso del armario, para observar de lejos su progreso, mientras usaba el brazo para limpiarse el sudor que impregnaba su frente. Si continuaba a ese ritmo, muy probablemente estaría listo para el atardecer. Solo necesitaba encerar un poco la superficie y quedaría satisfactoriamente reluciente.

Se agachó para tomar otro tapo del suelo, justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió.

Extraño, pensó mientras se levantaba rápidamente y bajaba su cabeza, al instante en que la puerta se cerraba con lentitud. Ésta era la hora favorita de Draco para volar. Solía pasar como un bólido atravesando toda la vista de la ventana, tan rápido que ella apenas veía un manchón verde o negro. Debería estar prohibido envidiar tanta libertad, se lamentó mientras se regalaba una deprimida sonrisa, tan imperceptible, que jamás saltaría a la vista.

Y que enseguida se borró cuando se percató de ciertos detalles.

La puerta se había cerrado con tal sigilo que pasaría por tonta si no se daba cuenta que era una actitud fuera de lugar. Los pasos de éste Draco eran silenciosos y pausados, casi como si midiera el nivel de ruido que podía causar, muy precavido de su presencia en la habitación. Hermione se envaró. La madera bajo los pies del rubio se hundió y rechinó, allá donde los tablones estaban flojos. El mismo punto que Draco evitaba, a sabiendas del molesto ruido.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Alguien había entrado a la habitación, pero ese alguien no era Draco. Alzó la mirada, y un triunfante Blaise Zabinni alargó sus labios en una sonrisa lobuna, feliz de que Hermione reconociera su presencia.

Antes de poder exhalar con sorpresa, una mano morena atravesó su campo de visión, y los grandes y gruesos dedos rodearon lentamente su delgado cuello.

Blaise le devolvió una oscura y traviesa mirada. Había un hambre tan carnal y perversa en esos ojos que hizo erizar cada vello de su piel. Hermione podía contar los latidos que daba su corazón, a pesar de no estar usando un estetoscopio, y sabía que los segundos se quedaban cortos ante la rapidez con la que bombeaba sangre. Tragó, y evitó la mirada de Zabinni, sin ánimos de querer descubrir que había detrás de ese siniestro semblante.

\- Así que nos vamos a hacer los inocentes – El moreno observó su largo cuello exhaustivamente, el cual estaba expuesto por la coleta alta de Hermione, y brillante por las gotas de sudor. Él alargó su dedo índice y acarició su cuello, trazando una línea que bajó insinuantemente hasta llegar a su hombro. La castaña comenzó a hiperventilar – Sé que no eres ninguna virgen casta, sangre sucia.

-No…no sé de qué ha...

-Cállate – La voz sonó más como una amenaza que una orden. _Piensa en otra cosa_ , _Hermione_. Era lo que le habían recomendado en las cocinas. Blaise rio entre dientes, sin duda divertido por el nivel de alarma del rostro demudado de Hermione. El dedo del moreno cambió de ruta, y se deslizó hasta su pecho. Hermione apretó los parpados cuando sintió la palma de su mano cubrir uno de sus senos. _Piensa en otra cosa_. Pero todo lo que le venía a la cabeza era la imagen de su padre riendo, orgulloso de haberle cumplido el sueño a su hija de darle una bicicleta en su cumpleaños. Su madre pensando en el pastel de cumpleaños. Los tres sonriendo felices.

Solo había dolor en esos pensamientos, más que cualquier escape de la realidad.

Los negros ojos de Zabinni jugaron varios segundos sobre sus pechos y luego treparon hasta su cara, con un muy distinguido triunfo. La mano derecha de él se mantuvo sobre la piel fría de Hermione, saboreando lo virginal y prematuro de sus senos. Ella tragó con fuerza, cuando los dedos de la mano libre obstruyeron su tráquea. Debía aislarse. Debía dejar de pensar en su mano lasciva trazando círculos sobre su pecho. Debía pensar en momentos más felices.

Pero lo que hizo fue recordar la ocasión - hace dos semanas atrás- en la que Draco había decidido torturarla solo porque sí. Y no reparó en el recuerdo por el dolor ni por el desespero de aquel día, sino por otro singular detalle. El enfermizo afán del moreno por quitarle la ropa. La intensidad de su mirada cuando quedó despojada de su bata de esclavitud. Era esa misma sensación de advertencia de aquel día lo que su cuerpo sintió cuando Blaise, sinuosamente, comenzó a profanar su virginal piel. _Mañana será otro día_ , pensó cuando la mano izquierda delineó el contorno de sus caderas.

Pero antes de llegar al siguiente día, podrían pasar muchas cosas.

Hermione tragó con dificultad, sintiendo la tensión centrándose en su tráquea.

Zabinni en la habitación de Malfoy eran muy malas noticias, analizó mientras él usaba la mano libre para acariciar su muslo, presionando y hundiendo la piel, respirando muy cerca de su boca. Su respiración, fuerte y errática, hacía las de un extractor que aspiraba su alma. Ella tembló con los ojos cerrados. Zabinni, a solas con ella, sin nadie cerca para detener el camino que sus dedos comenzaban a cavar dolorosamente sobre su epidermis, era peligroso.

Hermione decidió no inmutarse. Permanecer con los labios apretados, mientras el ampliaba los suyos, sin duda entretenido por la acción de ella.

\- Lo que tiene Draco en su cuarto, y no sabe aprovechar-Ronroneó con fingida dulzura, encontrando el camino por debajo de su bata hasta la zona más prohibida de su cuerpo.

-Señor…

-Te dije que no hablarás – La jaló hacia él, con una fuerza atípica para un muchacho de su edad.

Hermione trastabilló por puro instinto, pero antes de caer, Blaise la sostuvo con el brazo libre y la pegó con fuerza a su cuerpo. Estaba caliente, como si recién hubiese salido de una ducha de vapor. Las comisuras de sus labios se contornearon hacia arriba. Su sonrisa lobuna delataba las mismas intenciones que la presión de su entrepierna sobre la parte baja de las caderas de Hermione.

\- ¿Catorce años te parecen suficiente, sangre sucia? – Dijo entre dientes, frotándose contra su delgado cuerpo, mientras su lujuriosa lengua mojaba la punta de sus orejas. Hermione barboteó palabras inconexas, mientras cerraba los ojos con consternación y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, en un vano intento por escapar de aquel hambre voraz del muchacho. Blaise se carcajeó, y entonces su mano se adentró en medio de sus muslos, dentro de su ropa interior, dentro de lo poco decente que conservaba.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en venir, al tiempo que ella se zarandeaba impetuosamente. Blaise la pegó más a su cuerpo, y apretó la entrepierna de Hermione, forcejeando para tener el control de la muchacha. Su respiración agitada y los jadeos de desespero de Hermione eran los únicos sonidos de la habitación. Cuando Hermione golpeó la barbilla de Blaise, mientras hacía enormes aspavientos con la mano para intentar liberarse, el forcejeo se detuvo abruptamente. La castaña infló los ojos sorprendida por su propio atrevimiento, mientras que los orbes negros de Blaise brillaban llenos de furia. Entonces la tironeó por el codo y la golpeó en el rostro con la palma abierta de su mano, hasta hacer girar su cuello por el latigazo del golpe.

Un alarido escapó de los labios sonrosados de Hermione, una mezcla entre la sorpresa y el dolor. Su mejilla palpitaba y ardía por el repentino golpe. Zabinni aprovechó su estupefacción para empujarla contra la pared, y paralizar su cuerpo con un hechizo que ella muy bien conocía.

-Eres una sangre sucia muy intranquila – Bramó con claro desagrado, mientras se limpiaba un sangrante labio con el antebrazo. Sus blancos dientes se alargaron en una macabra sonrisa, coloreados de un marrón muerto por el líquido que emanaba de sus labios- Hay que amaestrarte y ponerte bien derechita, sangre sucia.

Su enorme boca dejo ver su dispareja dentadura.

Hermione sintió el esfuerzo en sus cuerdas bocales, cuando les ordenó soltar un sonoro grito, y todo lo que obtuvo fue un dolor extraño, como si quisiera hacer sonar un arpa pero no hubiese ningún sonido. Blaise chasqueó la lengua, con fingida decepción, notando la incomodidad de la castaña y sus inútiles intentos por moverse.

\- Como sangre sucia que eres - la mano morena de él se deslizó nuevamente bajo su bata- Supongo que no sabes que éstas bajo los efectos de un hechizo inmovilizador- Los ojos de Hermione lucían desenfocados, para el propio placer de Blaise – Por más que lo intentes, no podrás mover nada – acarició su intimidad por encima de la tela- Estas a mi total y completa merced- y bajó su ropa interior de un tirón.

Hermione sintió la corriente de aire frío acariciarla allá abajo, el sitio más sagrado de su cuerpo. Los músculos, los huesos, las arterias… todo su cuerpo reaccionó con un fuerte temblor, que no se reflejó por el hechizo que la inmovilizaba por completo. Blaise acarició con su mano la superficie descubierta y antes inexplorada, y luego se retiró para apretar su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron. La respiración de él se volvió errática.

Ése día moriría otra vez.

La puerta de la habitación estalló, pegándose contra la pared contraria por la fuerza de la explosión. Hermione infló los ojos al ver al rubio entrar, con los hombros rígidos y la mirada sombría. Entonces Draco giró la cabeza con lentitud. La mandíbula de él se apretó ante la escena que estaba contemplando, aun incrédulo ante la abrumante realidad.

Pero si Hermione hubiese observado más detenidamente, hubiese caído en cuenta de lo que estaba expuesto en sus orbes grises. Dos círculos de metal, dos circunferencias de mercurio líquido y ardiente.

-Eres una maldita mierda, Blaise – Farfulló con un odio tan palpable, que el moreno tuvo que apartarse instintivamente de la muchacha.

Hermione cerró los ojos, sin saber que esperar, aun con el cerebro entumecido por las emociones. Fue cuando escuchó un sonido fuerte, como si hubiesen aplaudido muy duro. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, Blaise estaba en el piso. Se limpiaba la sangre fresca del labio, nuevamente abierto, con una herida pequeña pero certera.

-¡Qué demonios sucede contigo Malfoy! ¡Estas putamente enfermo! – Siseó, apuntándolo con su varita en un infausto intento de aparentar seguridad, a pesar de la humillación a la cual lo estaba sometiendo Draco.

-¿Qué…- tomó una bocanada de aire-¿Qué _yo_ estoy enfermo?

-¡Estás desquiciado! ¿Por qué me has golpeado?

El rubio no respondió. Su pecho subía y bajaba, descontrolado. La varita, a un costado de su cuerpo lucía firme y poderosa entre sus pálidos y delgados dedos.

Los ojos negros de Blaise le dedicaron una mirada inundada en puro odio. Draco comenzó a analizar sus posibilidades y los escenarios. Estaba tentado a torturarlo ahí, en el suelo de su habitación, de usar sus gritos como la canción de cuna de la noche. Pero sabía que el asunto no quedaría en la habitación. Blaise no era de los que se quedaba con los brazos cruzados, y un sangre pura con rencor era un mago de cuidado. A pesar de que las ganas de castigarlo hicieran bullir su sangre, Draco debía de tener cuidado de las consecuencias de actuar impulsivamente.

Blaise apretó la mandíbula. Su mirada se deslizó entre Hermione, quien no se despegaba de la pared, y un Draco Malfoy, quien lucía imperturbable.

-De esto se enterará mi padre – Gruñó con veneno, y los ojos fuera de sus órbitas- ¡se enteraran todos! – Blaise se iba levantando del suelo mientras pronunciaba cada palabra, aun con la varita en posición. Draco no se inmutó. Sus ojos era lo único que reaccionaba ante los movimientos de Blaise, atentos a cualquier intento de ataque por parte del moreno – Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con cualquier sangre sucia.

Draco se envaró.

\- No te pases, Zabinni – Dijo entre dientes, con los ojos plateados opacados por el aborrecimiento, despertado por las recientes palabras del moreno- No tienes jurisdicción en mi mansión, ni en nada de lo que me pertenece- Su mirada acusadora no se despegaba de Blaise. Sus puños temblaban, por el esfuerzo que hacía al obligarse a no dejar en libertad ese cúmulo de frustración que apretaba su pecho.

\- No quiero verte más por aquí – Añadió con suspicacia.

Las fosas nasales de Draco se expandieron una vez que soltó las últimas palabras. Ahora solo esperaba que Blaise desapareciera de su vista, porque verlo solo le daba asco.

La verdad es que él no pretendía ir a su habitación hasta que cayera la noche. Era su rutina pasearse por la mansión y hacer cualquier cosa preferible a compartir el sórdido silencio de su alcoba… junto a _ella._ La realidad entre ellos dos era la nada. La ausencia de sonido que se instalaba en su habitación cada vez que entraba, se volvía más tediosa e insoportable, al punto que evadía tener que encerrarse junto a una esclava obediente y sumisa. Era como escuchar a alguien gritando fuerte, por horas, solo que no había ningún sonido. Por otro lado, tampoco la mandaba a las cocinas, porque odiaba más imaginarla sintiéndose libre en los brazos de otro esclavo, protegida por otra persona y segura en su mansión, cuando ningún esclavo debía sentirse a gusto en esas cuatro paredes.

Pero esa tarde, hubo un algo que lo llamó, y evitó que fuera a la biblioteca. Un temblor en su columna vertebral, un pequeño apretón en su pecho. Y fue así como se encontró caminando a la habitación; más por intuición que por gusto.

Nada más encontrar la puerta con el pestillo echado, supo que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Algo fuera de lo normal.

Y la escena que halló dentro de la habitación hizo que todo su interior se contrajese, desplazando su bilis hasta el inicio de su tráquea.

Draco esperó impaciente, observando los movimientos precavidos del moreno. A penas Blaise colocó un pie en el marco de la puerta y huyó en un desastroso escape a través de una inexistente puerta, Draco sintió como si el aire de la habitación se hubiese purificado, y aspiró una bocanada de aire.

Draco se mantuvo estático, pero inquieto en su posición. Por el rabillo la observó, inmóvil y pálida, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, sin la posibilidad de gritar, ni moverse. ¿Qué tan acuciante debieron ser los minutos que estuvo con Zabinni en su habitación? Ella… Hermione… casi parecía una muerta viviente. Merlín, lucía como si le hubiesen arrebatado una de las pocas cosas que aún conservaba para ella. Lucía como si Blaise hubiese podido cumplir su macabro objetivo.

Draco parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido por lo abrumante de la preocupación que lo sacudía.

¿Hasta dónde había llegado Blaise?

Como respuesta a su pregunta, un temblor medular recorrió su cuerpo. Draco tragó, sintiendo su pecho encogerse al ver la ropa interior de la esclava enredada en sus tobillos. Apartó la mirada, confundido por la opresión en sus costillas, y lanzó un primer hechizo a la puerta. En unos movimientos fluidos y mágicos, los trozos de madera se reunieron en su forma inicial y la puerta se fijó en sus goznes. Él se giró, con sus fríos ojos grises apuntándola, y con mano firme, deshizo la maldición que la tenía inmovilizada.

Tan pronto los efectos desaparecieron, Hermione se deslizó por la pared, hasta quedar enterrada en el suelo. No había ninguna expresión en su rostro, solo la lividez producto del estrés y el trauma de lo que Blaise había estado a punto de hacer con ella.

De lo que él quería hacer con ella.

Draco apretó los puños, fastidiado con aquel molesto dolor en el pecho. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, echándolo hacia atrás.

-Sangre sucia, levántate de ahí.

Fue como si no hubiese pronunciado ninguna palabra. Hermione simplemente continuó tirada sobre la alfombra, con su mirada perdida, y sus piernas en una extraña posición.

Draco frunció el ceño, aun temblando de la rabia por el atrevimiento de Blaise, y ahora sintiéndose cohibido por la desobediencia de su propia esclava. Tragó, y recordó como la había encontrado. Cómo la mano de Blaise parecía explorar los confines prohibidos de su cuerpo. Cómo los ojos castaños de ella estaban llenos de impotencia. Y ahora el oprobio se había apoderado de las facciones de la esclava.

La creciente frustración por la posibilidad de haber llegado muy tarde a la escena, empujaba al corazón de Draco contra su pecho con tanta fuerza, que sentía un dolor inesperado contra sus pulmones. Él respiraba con dificultad, sin saber muy bien si era por la agitación que tuvo segundos antes al enfrentarse a Blaise, o por la incómoda sensación que asaltaba a su pecho.

Entonces ella se movió. Draco contuvo el aliento, girando su cuello con un ligero sonrojo, para así evitar tener que mirar cualquier cosa que no debía. Hermione encogió sus piernas, colocándolas muy juntas, y escondiendo su cara entre los brazos que yacían apoyados de las rodillas. Llorar parecía muy lejano, y poco acorde con la escena. En tal caso, ella quería golpear. Quería gritar y destrozar todo a su paso. Poder hacer magia para poder cambiar el mundo.

-Eso no debió pasar – Barbotó Draco al cabo de un rato, con un tono bajo que casi parecía un susurro, mientras veía la pequeña y pálida figura temblar en su pequeña esquina.

Hermione apretó la frente contra sus brazos, sin creer las palabras que habían salido de la boca del rubio. No quería reparar en esa nota de arrepentimiento al final de las palabras, ni en la manera en que su cuello parecía inclinado hacia abajo, como un gesto de pesadumbre. Luchó contra las lágrimas, pero dejó que la rabia se escurriera y bañara su cuerpo. Había muchas cosas que no debieron haber pasado. Tantas que no alcanzaba el tiempo para contarlas. Y el inicio se remontaba a los acontecimientos de hace tres años.

Unas palabras casi inentendibles, apenas susurradas, no arreglarían nada.

-Maldita sea, no tengo ánimos de castigarte, ¡así que levántate, asquerosa impura! – Un ligero temblor coronó la última silaba. Y el permaneció en el mismo lugar, enterrado, como si unas raíces de culpa se hubiesen enredado en sus talones, impidiéndole caminar.

En su voz no había convicción. Ni fuerza. Ni mucho menos ese tono demandante que solía acompañar las amenazas. Si lo conociera mejor, si hubiese sabido como descifrar su actitud desde que lo conoció, se daría cuenta que había un algo compasivo en sus palabras. Pero Hermione había aprendido, por las malas, que para los mortifagos ser una sangre sucia significaba estar al mismo nivel de la peor de las alimañas. Y no había piedad para las alimañas.

Draco mordió su mejilla, mientras contemplaba el cuerpo desmadejado de ella. Ésta vez sentía que había quebrado algo más, algo que no regresaría. Y le daba asco pensar que Blaise era el culpable de todo. Bajó los ojos ante lo iluso e inmaduro de su pensamiento, cuando la realidad lo golpeó en la cabeza. No había sido solo Blaise. Habían sido Blaise y él.

Suspiró con frustración, y guardó la varita en su bolsillo.

En dos largas zancadas ya estaba junto a ella. Sin ninguna advertencia, ni palabras de por medio, Draco acercó una reticente mano hacia ella, para ayudarla a levantarse. Pero por puro reflejo, Hermione se encogió, apartándose aún más, y dejándolo pasmado por la acción.

Hubo un silencio apabullante entre los dos, solo roto por los gemidos lastimeros de Hermione, quien no despegaba su cabeza de los brazos, por mucho que Draco hubiese dado la orden de que se apartara. La mano de él seguía extendida, como si quisiera alcanzar algo pero una cuerda invisible lo jalara para evitar que llegara hasta ella.

Hermione se mordió el labio hasta que un sabor metálico acarició la punta de su lengua, y lo escuchó alejarse y andar por el cuarto.

Entonces un sonido estridente rompió con la tensión y la pesadez de la habitación.

Hermione levantó la vista, asustada, sin comprender la precedencia de lo que había sido como el estallido de alguna ventana. Para cuando lo vio, sus ojos grises le devolvían una intensa mirada, cargada de una ansiedad indefinida, de una desesperación que Hermione no supo cómo nombrar. Entonces él salió a un paso apresurado, dejándola sola en la habitación.

Su reflejo, repartido más de diez veces en el resquebrajado espejo de la habitación, le devolvió una desolada mirada.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

No sabía que había hecho. No entendía porque su corazón latía de aquella forma, ni porque esos mismos latidos martilleaban en su cabeza, como si quisieran partirle el cráneo en dos.

La mansión ahora parecía más solitaria. A pesar de ser verano, y de que el sol estuviera en su más álgido punto, las paredes de piedra tenían una capacidad para atrapar el frío y hacer que los corredores fuesen menos cálidos, y más lúgubres. A veces resultaba desalentador como el verano parecía no querer llegar hasta el interior de su casa, siendo incapaz de calentar los más helados corazones.

Draco caminaba con un paso acelerado, con su respiración saliendo torpe y elaborada, rebotando contra las paredes de los pasillos. Alzó la mirada cuando encontró que aquello parecía más desierto que de costumbre, y lo elevado del techo y el silencio atrapado en la mansión se le hacían tan inmensos, que le estaban causando cierta ansiedad. Reanudó la marcha, aun sin saber muy bien que estaba haciendo. Blaise debió haber usado la chimenea de la sala para regresar a su casa, porque una vez que pasó por uno de los ventanales que daba al jardín, no vio ningún indicio de su presencia.

Mejor. Si lo veía, estaba seguro de que no dudaría hasta dejar su cara tan roja como las rosas del jardín de su madre.

Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que había estado caminando si rumbo, solo para olvidar lo de la habitación. Pero una enorme puerta doble, de madera gastada y envejecida, se atravesaba en medio del camino.

Pestañeó. La mano con la que había golpeado el espejo parecía ajena al dolor, pero sentía el líquido espeso trazando líneas en sus dedos. Sus ojos grises se enfocaron en el cerrojo. Esa puerta nunca le había parecido tan imponente, y tan intimidante como en ese momento. ¿Qué podía decir? Era un lugar al que le disgustaba entrar, y no tenía por qué estar entre su lista de cuartos transitados de la mansión.

Pero, de alguna forma, sus pies parecían saber mucho más que su propia cabeza.

A veces el cuerpo actuaba por puro instinto, buscando calmar la ansiedad que lo asaltaba. Era la respuesta natural, así como el sudor al calor, o el temblor de su cuerpo al frío. Él solo necesitaba un poco de locura para aplacar la oleada de ansiedad.

Suspiró y dio un paso inseguro hacia la puerta.

Habían muchas cosas que no tenían sentido, pero a veces se requería hacer algo estúpido para encontrar la cordura en medio del desastre emocional.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, abrió las puertas de la cocina. La mirada gris del esclavo que buscaba se fijó en el suelo. Sonrió amargamente. Casualmente, el esclavo que buscaba estaba justo frente a él. ¿Podía ser la vida más irónica?

Draco apretó la mandíbula, y dio varios pasos firmes hasta él.

 **MMMMMMM**

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado entre el momento en que el espejo se hubo roto, y en el que Cedric llegó a la habitación.

Pero Hermione no pudo más que agradecer a Dobby, quien lo sostenía de la mano, luego de haberlo ayudado a aparecerse.

Apenas lo vio, una calidez indescriptible la acechó, y por primera vez en el día se sintió segura, a salvo, a pesar de saber que seguía encerrada en la habitación de un Malfoy. Cedric era justamente la luz que necesitaba en ese momento. Era como si hubiese estado horas bajo una tormenta de nieve, y de repente alguien la sumergiera en agua cálida y atemperada. Cedric era esa sensación tibia que le recorría las venas.

Llena de pura efusividad y abatimiento, Hermione salió corriendo y se metió entre sus brazos.

Él la recibió enseguida, con los brazos abiertos, susurrando en su oído palabras de aliento, meciéndola entre sus brazos, mientras ambos se deslizaban al suelo, y él la apretaba contra su pecho con mayor firmeza. La envolvió con esa aura candente y positiva, tan propia de él.

Entonces Hermione se liberó. Se permitió llorar, y restregar sus ojos contra la franela de él. Apretar entre sus puños la franela de Cedric, mientras controlaba los hipidos y gemidos de desolación que se apuraban a través de su garganta.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Hermione? - Le preguntó Cedric, luego de que hubiese empapado su camisa de las dolorosas lágrimas. Los brazos de él eran fuertes, y muy en el fondo sabía que en esos brazos era el único sitio en toda la mansión en donde podía permitirse permanecer relajada. Ella sorbió por la nariz y pegó la mejilla a su pecho. – Él…- su voz tembló perceptiblemente- Él…

Ella negó, consciente de lo que su pregunta buscaba indagar.

-Zabinni

Cedric respingó. Hermione sentía su corazón a través de la gruesa franela. Daba latidos desbocados. Y la respiración de Cedric comenzaba a acelerarse.

-¿Cómo… cómo te enteraste de que te necesitaba aquí? - Se atrevió a preguntar con curiosidad.

Él se tensó. Lo supo por la manera en que sus brazos se apretaron en torno a ella, y como su pecho se colocó rígido e incómodo. Cedric se mantuvo silencioso. Una de sus grandes manos recorrió su desecha coleta alta, dando palmaditas ligeras sobre su cabellera. Entonces usó sus dedos para deshacer, en suaves caricias, lo que quedaba del peinado de Hermione. Acarició la coronilla de su cabeza, y luego dejó sus labios por varios segundos en el mismo sitio donde momentos antes su mano había dejado una marca. Y simplemente no respondió.

Hermione cerró los ojos.

Ella tampoco necesitaba saberlo.

Los ojos grises, que miraban todo través de la ranura de la puerta entreabierta, se retiraron de la escena.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **: (**

 **Sé que es corto. Pero tengo inspiración muy baja porque no veo que la historia guste mucho : (. Y prefiero escribir otras cosas a continuar. Pero a penas siento que me viene una idea, corro y escriboo lo que se me viene a la cabeza. Espero puedan otorgarme su perdón! Quiero publicar el próximo tan pronto me sea posible. Pero debo confesar que solo llevo una página escrita. Y entre el trabajo y la situación de mi país, todo me desespera.**

 **Espero pueda publicar la continuación pronto. Me plantearé que sea en dos semanas, para obligarme a escribir!**

 **No se olviden de dejarme unos redbulls!**


	8. Aprovechando Ventajas

**En Medio de la Oscuridad**

 _Capítulo 7: "Aprovechando Ventajas"_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente con Blaise Zabinni. A veces pensaba que dejar el recuerdo en una esquina, muy lejana, de su conciencia, sería casi como si nunca hubiese pasado. Pero Hermione estaba comprendiendo que evadir las experiencias no era lo correcto. No podía seguir escondiendo la cabeza en la tierra como el avestruz. No podía seguir derrotada como esclava en la mansión, a la espera de que llegara un Zabinni, y terminara lo que había empezado.

Ese día Cedric se había quedado por una hora en la habitación, lo que pareció ser suficiente para aminorar los latidos y calmar el ambiente. Él la calmó, la hizo entender que estaban ahí para apoyarse los uno a los otros, y al final logró apaciguar todos esos nervios. Afortunadamente, Draco no apareció hasta muy entrada la noche. También fue desde ese día en el que Cedric se le ocurrió una forma de mantenerse en contacto: se escribirían cartas. Y Dobby sería el encargado de entregarlas cada mañana, cuando le llevara el desayuno a Hermione.

La idea había sido fantástica, porque a pesar de que lo tenía lejos físicamente, sentía que su amigo estaba más cerca que nunca. Y todo se hacía con tanta precaución, que era imposible que Draco se enterara.

De hecho, Draco parecía prestarle cada vez menos atención a las cosas que ella hiciera.

Muy internamente, ella estaba agradecida de que el rubio hubiese llegado a tiempo. Pero había mucha contradicción en ese pensamiento, cuando había sido también por su culpa que estuviera sola en la habitación. La noche del incidente, mientras estaba acostada en la esquina, lo vio entrar muy sigilosamente. Con lo poco que pudo ver en las penumbras, se dio cuenta que su túnica estaba llena de barro, y que el cabello estaba alborotado y sucio, como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Él se desvistió en el baño y luego se metió a la cama, sin siquiera echarle una mirada.

Ahora, echada en su esquina y con su libro entre las manos, sentía que todo había vuelto a su cauce. Sin embargo, el pensamiento de normalidad se le hacía chocante.

Hermione alzó la mirada, y lo estudió sin disimulo alguno.

Draco estaba recostado del alfeizar de la ventana, con la espalda pegada del marco, una pierna flexionada y otra meneándose lánguidamente. El cabello estaba alborotado, como siempre que lucía luego de haber volado una de sus horas en escoba. Y desde ese ángulo, cuando su cara daba hacia la ventana y su cabello estabas brillando bajo los rayos del sol matutino, lucía como un ángel. Como un ser inocente, como alguien puro e imposible de ensuciar. Hermione bajó la cabeza y sonrió para sí misma. Desde esa posición, parecía imposible que fuese él quien empuñaba la varita cada vez que recibía una tortura.

Ella, sentada en su esquina, volvía a repasar el libro de Historia de la Magia. Quizás por enésima vez.

Era claro qué, sin la información contenida en ese libro, probablemente jamás tendría el conocimiento que ahora poseía sobre el mundo mágico. Mucho había en ese libro, y mucho le había regalado Cedric, y los esclavos de la cocina.

– Deberías de leer otra cosa – Hermione se estremeció ante el sonido lúgubre de su voz, pero fingió no escucharlo. Continuó con la mirada fija en el libro, y pasó la página, a pesar de que no leía nada.

Así venía ocurriendo desde el día posterior al incidente, un comportamiento muy singular si querían su opinión. De repente, todo el odio acumulado en un año pareció quedar aplacado ante una ola de frases mal puestas, soltadas sin ton ni son. Él volaba por lo menos una hora en escoba, a velocidades vertiginosas que le causarían indigestión a cualquiera. Ella lo veía pasar como una flecha verde frente al enorme ventanal de su habitación, mientras aprovechaba el tiempo a solas para transmitirle a Cedric que estaba bien, con una visita puntual de Dobby. A penas lo veía bajar de la escoba, corría a su esquina y tomaba el mismo libro de siempre entre sus manos.

Él entraba. Se detenía un momento en la puerta, y finalmente se encerraba en el baño. Al cabo de una media hora, las gotas de agua bajaban desde sus doradas hebras, hasta la fina camisa de seda. Él entonces tomaba asiento en algún sitio de la habitación. Pasaban minutos antes de que escuchara el repiqueteo inicial de sus ansioso de sus zapatos sobre la alfombro, u otro movimiento de puro desespero. Después de ahí, venía algún ademan frustrado. Golpeaba la columna de madera de la cama, respingaba sonoramente, o se alborotaba el cabello.

Y entonces aparecía alguna pregunta, o frase que no comprendía.

– El verano de éste año ha sido realmente cálido. – Esa fue la primera vez que habló, con un comentario tan casual que le heló la sangre, y casi la hizo brincar por el respingo que dieron sus pulmones. Hermione se había sorprendido. Si no supiera que ella era la única persona en la habitación, pensaría que él se estaba volviendo loco.

Algunas frases menos expresivas vinieron después.

– La próxima le diré a los elfos que se esmeren con la comida, estuvo asquerosa.

Ella prácticamente se había ahogado con su propia saliva. Jamás la había notado, y si lo hacía, Draco prefería ignorarla. Había una sola realidad en la mansión para Hermione: Ella era tan o menos importante que la mancha de la alfombra bajo su escritorio. La mayor parte del tiempo que estaba con el rubio, ella era un objeto más de la habitación, parte de una decoración desagradable. Ahora, días después de la primera palabra, entendía menos ese afán por hablarle. Por romper el silencio. Por dejar comentarios aleatorios que no venían al caso.

A veces le parecían que eran delirios de su propia agonía, por saberse de nuevo encerrada en su habitación. Pero día tras día llegaban comentarios nuevos, y Hermione se daba cuenta de que había algo diferente en él.

Observó una imagen de su libro de lo que se leía como la revuelta de los duendes, alzando la ceja por el curioso título. Hermione siempre fingía no prestarle atención. Simplemente continuaba concentrada en su esquina, leyendo, aprendiendo, delirando con un mundo al principio oculto y que ahora se abría a ella con un terrible contraste: era sorprendente, pero al mismo tiempo cruel.

Alzó nuevamente la vista, muy levemente, detallándolo.

Ese día, él lucía más lejano que nunca. Ahora, cuando el sol estaba detrás de él, creando un aura angelical alrededor de su cuerpo, a Hermione le pareció una persona inalcanzable. Un hombre con quien compartía la habitación, y quizás alguna que otra pequeñez, como ser ingleses. Pero nada más. Él estaba tan lejos como él sol que lo calentaba desde la distancia.

Volvió a enfocarse en su libro.

— No creas que no sé qué te escribes con el otro esclavo.

Hermione dejó caer el libro sobre su regazo, por la sorpresa. Alzó la mirada instantáneamente, y lo encontró en la misma posición. No se había movido mucho en la última hora, y ella había creído que estaba relajado. Pero ahora que lo veía bien, sabía que el sitio en donde se unía su cuello y su hombro estaba tenso, y a través de la tela podía ver como los músculos de sus brazos parecían contraídos.

Ella no respondió.

— Creerás que tienes suerte por qué no he detenido a Dobby – Él se encogió de hombros, y giró la cabeza. Sus fríos ojos grises la taladraron. Como respuesta automática, Hermione bajó la mirada– Pero más suerte tiene el esclavo porque no lo he castigado.

— No – La frase salió antes de que sus labios pudieran detener la lengua. Su cuello estaba levantado, apuntando hacia su aristocrática figura.

Draco alzó la ceja ante la mirada envalentonada que Hermione ahora le dirigía. De pronto, tener miedo le resultó ajeno y lejano. Sus ojos grises brillaban con algo que jamás presenció, y ella tuvo que apartar la mirada ante el peso de su escrutinio. Draco apretó los puños. Siempre había sido muy sumisa, apenas mostraba signos de rebeldía, y estos eran contados. Pero cuando él mencionaba a Cedric, sentía sus venas arder.

– No debes seguir haciéndolo – Resolvió Draco, levantándose de la ventana, con movimientos lentos y elegantes.

Entonces Hermione frunció el ceño. Y por primera vez en los cuatro años que llevaba en la mansión, su cuello se levantó aún más, y sus hombros se irguieron en una posición tenaz.

– Eso no es posible.

Draco giró el cuello con tanta fuerza, que Hermione creyó que se le contraería algún músculo. Tragó. Este era el momento que temía siempre. Él la castigaba por su grosería, y sacaba la varita. Segundos después, Hermione volvía a gritar por el inclemente dolor de la tortura. Pero… pero nada pasó. Pestañeó varias veces, y se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo. Draco parecía molesto, sin duda alguna, pero esta molestia era muy diferente a las anteriores. El rubio permaneció unos segundos observándola, con un semblante descolocado.

– Así que es por el esclavo que te atreves a desafiarme la primera vez, después de tanto tiempo – La acusó con clara sorpresa, alzando ambas cejas. Hermione tomó valor y encontró sus desorbitados ojos grises. Sus ojos grises que parecían arder en llamas, como el color de la lava solidificada. Por más de un segundo, incluso por más de lo que jamás había pasado, los dos se miraron. Y el corazón de Hermione palpitó a un ritmo ajeno, y los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron. Había un cosquilleo tan sublime, pero placentero, que casi suspira en respuesta. Entonces él sonrió despectivamente, y lo que sea que pasó entre los dos en ese momento, se detuvo.

— ¿Vale más seguir escribiéndote con él que proteger tú vida?

— No lo sé, amo – Draco pareció incómodo ante la respuesta. Se masajeó el cuello y se acercó a la ventana. Otra vez su mirada quería escapar de ella.

— Curioso que las primeras palabras que te logré sacar, son para defender tu impertinencia.

Pasaron varios segundos, hasta que Hermione carraspeó tímidamente.

Draco la observó, con las manos en los bolsillos, pero sin amenaza alguna en la mirada. Sus marcados pómulos estaban relajados, y su fría mirada gris no reflejaba nada. Vacía, pero sin embargo, tenía un aire de tranquilidad que muy pocas veces había visto. El lucía tan impasible que resultaba intimidante.

– Nunca me ha permitido dirigirle la palabra– Se atrevió a decir, y sin entender porque, sintió las orejas rojas. El continuó concentrado en su frágil figura. Había algo oculto en sus ojos claros queriendo atravesarla, queriendo leer sus expresiones. Su quijada se apretó repentinamente, y su semblante terso y serio le causó que una ligera corriente de aire frío se deslizara por su cuello.

– Solo cuando te diga lo contrario – Ella tembló con su voz grave y fría– podrás hablar.

¿Qué? Hermione infló los ojos, perpleja, deseando poder volver a escuchar las palabras. Pero cuando vio sus ojos grises fijos en ella, comprendió que no se había equivocado: Draco Malfoy le estaba dando permiso de hablar, sin tener que recibir una maldición por ello. Se mojó los labios, casi como si saboreara las palabras que desde hace siglos querían salir. Palabras que apenas tuvieron oportunidad de liberarse una vez que estuvo en las cocinas, una vez que conoció a los otros esclavos. Y que Cedric entró en su vida.

El la observaba desde la otra esquina, parado junto a la ventana, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos. Parecía relajado, sin duda alguna, a pesar de todas las implicaciones de lo que acababa de decir. Prácticamente le había dado una libertad que antes no tenía: la de las palabras. Aun así lucía extrañamente calmado e inexpresivo, y Hermione no fue capaz de entender lo que estaba oculto detrás de ese semblante templado.

Se mojó los labios.

– Tardas mucho en hacer preguntas, considerando que has tenido cuatro años para callarlo todo.

Ella apretó la boca, pero aun así se negó a hablar. Draco suspiró con frustración.

– Que elocuente. – Susurró, pero Hermione fue capaz de escucharlo. Draco frunció el ceño.

Pero aun así, ella no habló.

 **MMMMM**

–Hermione, por alguna razón, él parece tener un interés en ti.

La morena subió la mirada, contrariada por la acotación de Cedric. El muchacho le devolvió un semblante serio y calculador. La joven esclava casi podía ver sus neuronas brillando ante aquel innovador pensamiento.

Era pasada la hora del mediodía, y estaban los dos sentados nuevamente en la cocina, con sus cuerpos laxos y relajados. Habían decidido reposar y estirar los engarrotados músculos luego de haber sacado el jugo a varias naranjas, exprimido algunos limones, y cortado las fresas silvestres. Una que otra vez Hermione se había atrevido a lanzar una fresa en su boca, degustando una fruta tan dulce como jamás la había sentido. Precisamente ese día la cocina estaba alborotada. Movimientos mágicos a doquier, elfos cortando y limpiando, decorando pasteles y cocinando el estofado; una algarabía, que si bien era agotante, de cierta forma rompía con la fría tensión de la mansión. Justamente ahora ambos aprovechaban unos minutos de tranquilidad, buscando pasar desapercibidos en medio de aquel alboroto.

Hermione no rodó los ojos por respeto, pero hubiese querido socavar la pequeña esperanza de Cedric de un solo golpe. No había duda: Cedric había querido decir cada una de aquellas palabras. Sonrió con claro hastío, y se encogió de hombros, para volver a concentrarse en su tarea de cortar las fresas, y devorarse algunas otras a escondidas de los elfos.

– Si lo hace – Apuntó el muchacho, viendo de reojo la reacción renuente de Hermione. Cedric dejó las fresas. Se mojó los labios, y se restregó las manos, preparando el terreno para sus propias palabras– Te está protegiendo – Terminó, mientras sacaba un frasquito del bolsillo.

Ésta vez el cuchillo cortó peligrosamente cerca de su dedo índice. El golpe sobresaltó a su interlocutor.

– ¿Q-que él qué? – Ella sonrió con burla, como si estuviera echando algún chiste macabro– ¿Protegerme? – Soltó un bufido – ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona?

– No hubiera hecho lo que hizo a Zabinni – Rezongó, mientras destapaba lentamente el frasco.

– No me hubiese torturado con ahínco semanas antes de ese incidente – Rebatió la castaña con tozudez mientras apretaba los puños y giraba la vista hacia la ventana, dándole su perfil a Cedric– No sabes lo que dices – Hermione observó el pequeño frasco– Esa poción que controla tu azúcar ésta afectando tu cerebro.

Él negó la cabeza, mientras tomaba del contenido. Compuso una mueca de asco, y cerró el frasco para volverlo a esconder en sus bolsillos en movimientos rápidos. No quería que ningún Malfoy se asomara y, en un arranque de despotismo, le arrebataran la medicina.

– Tú no quieres verlo – Añadió, bebiendo agua para dejar atrás el mal sabor.

– Y tú quieres ver algo que no hay – Concluyó tajantemente la muchacha.

–Hermione, escúchame – El tono de voz de él cambió – ¿Por qué te ha mantenido en su habitación durante su estadía en la mansión? – Él tamborileó los dedos en la mesa, sopesando sus próximas palabras– Para ti, una esclava común, corresponde las cocinas.

– ¡Por qué está tan loco como cualquier sangre pura! – Ella no quería gritar, pero las argumentaciones de Cedric comenzaban a sacarla de sus casillas– Basta, no quiero molestarme contigo por esto.

Él no pareció muy convencido con el final de la conversación. Miraba algún punto en la madera de la mesa, con extrema concentración, casi como quisiera encontrar algún bicho interesante oculto entre la unión de las tablas. Entonces volvió a separar los labios, para caer en cuenta que una iracunda Hermione lo amenazaba silenciosamente.

– ¿Podemos hacer una prueba?

– ¿Qué? – Hermione sacudió la cabeza, más que disgustada– No quiero pruebas, esto es seguro.

– ¿Realmente no entiendes que ningún Malfoy, – Alzó un dedo – ni ningún sangre pura – Levantó el segundo dedo– Se empeña en mantener a una esclava personal encerrada en su cuarto?

– Al Malfoy que yo conozco lo obligaron – Sonrió Hermione, con claro fastidio– Yo estuve el día que obtuvo a su primera esclava, ¿recuerdas? – Cantó con sarcasmo.

– Ni mucho menos le permiten hablar con ellos– Completó Cedric, con un tono acuciante y severo.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula, sin encontrar un motivo con el cual explicar la última resolución del muchacho. Se giró en la silla, dándole la espalda a Cedric, incapaz de aplastar la intrigante acotación.

Cedric respingó ante su silencio y obstinación, pero aún decidido a convencerla. Sus ojos destilaban una seguridad envidiable, un brillo de certeza muy cercano a la terquedad de Hermione, pero diferenciado por las ilusiones y perspectivas positivas que adornaban sus irises. Hermione muy poco había visto ese semblante en él, pero sabía que salía a flote producto de alguna ingeniosa idea. Cedric frunció los labios y observó la puerta de madera de la cocina. Si Hermione no supiera que Cedric era una persona sensata, y poco arriesgada, podría jurar que estaba maquinando algún plan.

– Aun no sé cómo te dejaron venir a las cocinas.

– Indicaciones de la señora Malfoy – Indicó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros. Miró de soslayo a Dobby quien no paraba de cortar la montaña de papas y setas– Habrá alguna cena importante dentro de dos días, y el menú es algo complicado – Giró los ojos– muy refinado y rebuscado – Sus ojos repararon en una elfa que parecía infinitamente concentrada en la decoración de un pastel– Winky se está esforzando en la práctica para la decoración del día.

– Eso no es nada bueno – Razonó Cedric, tragando con nerviosismo. Clavó la mirada en la castaña, quien en silencio pareció concordar con su alegato– ¿Estarás en confinamiento?

– No lo sé, Cedric – Hermione se volvió hacia la mesa, y se mantuvo en silencio por un minuto entero. El martillear de los cuchillos de los elfos, al repiquetear contra la madera, llenaba la cocina de un acompasado y tranquilo sonido. La mujer se mordió los labios– No podría decirlo, hay muchas cosas que no sé.

– Hermione, tenemos que averiguar porque Malfoy actúa como lo está haciendo.

– ¡No me importa! – Bramó con hastío, levantándose de la silla– No quiero saberlo.

Entonces Cedric dijo algo que erizó sus cabellos.

– Él podría ser nuestro boleto a la libertad.

Hermione pestañeó, impávida ante sus repentinas palabras.

Abrumada por la sensación de una burbuja de aire caliente expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, se apresuró hasta donde estaba Cedric, y se acuclilló a su lado, con una expresión lívida y descolocada.

– ¿Q-que…? – Suspiró y apretó las rodillas de él con sus callosas manos– ¿Qué has dicho?

Cedric evadió su mirada, aparentemente afectado por el anhelo que transmitían sus dedos ejerciendo excesiva presión sobre su piel. Hermione vio como apretaba los labios, realizando la extensión de su error. Ella incrementó la fuerza en sus manos, captando la mirada de él. Cedric, que ahora lucía apenado por la súplica que saliera de sus ojos, tomo una bocanada de aire antes de continuar con cierto aire abatido.

– No quiero que te ilusiones, Hermione.

Ella llenó de aire sus pulmones, y sus cejas se juntaron de pura frustración.

– Cedric, Cedric – Su nombre repetido auguraba un desespero que solo los esclavos como Hermione conocía– Tienes que ser claro, tienes que… –Miró sus propias manos, pálidas y huesudas. Temblaba. De emoción o de miedo, o ambas emociones combinada, pero temblaba como las hojas de los árboles en pleno otoño. Tragó, tratando de serenarse. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, de pronto comprendiendo las implicaciones de la proposición del muchacho. – Tú… tú sabes algo.

Cedric abrió la boca. Luego la cerró. Alzó la mirada y contempló a Annie, una esclava de la misma edad de Hermione, quien trapeaba el suelo a varios metros de él. Y luego a un esclavo más adulto, quien vigilaba el trabajo de los elfos doméstico con poco entusiasmo. Hermione permaneció a su lado, examinando las expresiones de su rostro, y sintiéndose cada vez más ansiosa.

– Por favor…

– Hermione, no puedo hacer nada hasta que obtenga algo a cambio

Ella frunció el ceño. Y sus labios descendieron, ofuscada por la confesión. O la falta de ella.

– Yo…– Se sintió hiperventilar, al imaginar una libertad que pedía cada noche– no entiendo.

– Escuché de un esclavo… – carraspeó al ver que el esclavo junto a ellos giraba su cabeza y clavaba unos penetrantes ojos negros en él. Se rascó la nuca, y comenzó a cortar nuevamente las fresas. Hermione, entreviendo el riesgo que suponía la conversación, procedió a tomar asiento y reanudar la actividad con premura, pero ésta vez más cerca de él. Sus hombros apenas se rozaban, pero ella ya sentía los nervios escalando por su garganta, a la espera de las palabras – escuché de un esclavo – repitió Cedric en un susurro – que hay un grupo… que está causando problemas a los mortifagos… y al Lord.

Hermione sintió sus manos sudar, al tiempo que asentía levemente.

– ¿Resistencia? – Preguntó, con una voz tan ahogada que no parecía suya, y con la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas.

Hizo basta un leve movimiento de cabeza para que Hermione sonriera. Para que esbozara una sonrisa de verdad, de esas que había escondido por años. Cedric, a su lado, bajó la cabeza ante la manera en que la esperanza se reflejaba en el gesto de la muchacha.

– Pero no se van a arriesgar a sacar esclavos de esta mansión – Acotó Cedric, luciendo serio y concentrado en sus palabras– No unos esclavos que significarían muy poco para ellos.

– Somos como ellos – Objetó Hermione, descolocada ante la alusión del muchacho, siendo difícil de creer que tan poco le importaba a otros que habían sufrido su misma condición – Somos iguales.

Un silencio bastó para que Hermione comprendiera que eso no bastaba. Que capaz sabían de su sufrimiento, pero habían muchos más que padecían los mismos males, o quizás peores. Niños que dejaron de saber que era la libertad a los once años. Adolescentes que fueron arrebatados de sus padres repentinamente, solo por la ley de esclavitud de sangre sucias. Adultos que fueron despojados de todas sus pertenencias, de toda una vida, para dedicarse a servir a una facción que no dudaba en someterlos, ni en verlos sufrir en el proceso. La esperanza comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, y Hermione se odió por haber visto esa luz tan efímera.

– Te dije que podíamos salir de aquí – Le recordó con ahínco, mientras tomaba débilmente su mano, al ver como Hermione lucía desbastada ante cada una las palabras de Cedric – Confía en mí, Hermione.

– Pero tú acabas de decirme…

– Qué tenemos que darle algo a cambio – Completó con un tono insinuante.

Los labios de ella formaron un perfecto óvalo. Cedric alzó una ceja, instándole a que su pensamiento fuera más allá de lo básico. De su condición de esclava. De sus torturas diarias. Del dolor y el rencor que día a día padecía. Infló sus pulmones de aire, confundida por cómo había iniciado la conversación y el modo en que había terminado por descubrir que existía una resistencia, y que por lo tanto, una esperanza de libertad. Pero nadie se interesaba por uno más del montón, al menos que ese uno más supusiera una pieza valiosa.

Ella no era valiosa de por sí, eso era muy claro.

Pero vivía en la mansión de uno de los cabecillas del círculo más cercano al Lord Oscuro. Era la esclava del hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Descansaba en el suelo de la habitación de Draco. Y ahora, podía hablar con él.

Fue como si una explosión de información golpeara su cabeza, dejándola aturdida por unos segundos. Hasta que finalmente habló.

– ¿Quieres que… obtenga información para ellos?

Cedric sonrió tan levemente, que Hermione tuvo que esforzarse para descubrir la mueca de sus labios.

Ella frunció el ceño.

 **MMMMMMMMMM**

 **Soy la peor, no tengo perdón. Ya no hay hilo de la historia. No sé qué más decir. Pero espero que puedan leerme :D. Tengo una buena excusa, me mudé y ha sido toda una locura, y el antes y el después de la mudanza es una locura!.**

 **Pero voy retomando la historia y espero que les guste éste capítulo. Planeo publicar tan pronto como me sea posible! En menos de una semana tendré el próxim capítulo listo!**

 **Recuerden…!**

 **REDBULL ME DA ALAS! (Reviews jiji)**


	9. La cena

**En Medio de la Oscuridad**

 _Capítulo 8: "La cena"_

\- No pueden hablar, por nada del mundo, ni siquiera cuando le hagan una pregunta.

Hermione apretó la falda de su vestido negro. Miró a su lado, donde otras cinco esclavas mujeres lucían el mismo vestuario austero y simple que había tenido que ponerse en la mañana. No había mucha diferencia con el traje marrón y descuidado que solía usar diariamente. Pero había mangas que llegaban hasta sus codos, y el cuello del vestido se levantaba para envolver su piel. Yun, una de las elfinas más fieles y correctas de la familia Malfoy, se había encargado de recoger el cabello de todas en una apretada cebolla detrás de sus cabezas. De cierta forma, sin toda su maraña de cabello descuidado y rebelde sobre su cara, se sentía descubierta.

-Es de ustedes la tarea más importante de la noche.

Hermione tragó. Echó un vistazo de nuevo hacia las muchachas, con las que poco había conversado. Podía asegurar que era la más joven entre las seis. Pero también era seguro que no era la que estaba más nerviosa y ansiosa. Una muchacha a su lado, de cabello castaño oscuro, y gruesas pestañas, parecía estar a solos segundos de arrancar a llorar, una palidez casi mortífera arropaba sus gruesas facciones.

-Aquí tienen sus bandejas.

Un hombre adulto, quizás de unos cincuenta o más, le hizo la orden a un pequeño elfo, quien repartió unas pulidas y brillantes bandejas de plata. Tenía una pequeña calva en la coronilla de la cabeza, y todo el resto de un cabello pardo disparado en diferentes direcciones. Era un esclavo que, al parecer, se había ganado la confianza de la familia al punto de tener el poder de dirigir la alineación encargada de servir la comida. Ella había interactuado muy poco con él; y de ese poco había pensado lo extraño que era concebirle a un hombre de aspecto débil e introvertido como él, tal potestad. Pero ahora, viendo la manera floja, desatinada y nerviosa con la que repartía los deberes, a la muchacha le pareció tan conveniente, que sintió asco: No había voluntad en ese hombre. No había capacidad de dirección, ni tampoco el temple necesario para causar deferencia. Él representaba todo lo que un sangre pura tenía asignado para los esclavos en aquella sociedad. Y a la vez, era una imagen que ningún esclavo seguiría, el hombre que no tenía la fortaleza para ir más allá, ni tampoco la iniciativa. Hermione se mojó los labios. La simple revelación le dio asco, porque significaba que los sangre puras se cuidaban del más mínimo detalle en aquel sucio juego segregacionista.

Recordó lo que le hizo saber Cedric horas antes de que le hubieran asignado ése puesto.

-No necesitan sirvientes para llevar la comida, Hermione – Aseguró con el ceño fruncido. Ambos estaban parados cerca de una pequeña ventana de las cocinas, donde apenas se veía el cielo nublado que antecedía una noche llena de personas tenebrosa- Los elfos pueden hacer aparecer y desaparecer todo con solo chasquear sus dedos..

-¿Entonces por qué…?

-Para demostrar que tienen el control – La observó con sus profundos ojos grises- Qué tienen el poder.

Aquella observación había causado un estremecimiento en su cuerpo. Aparte, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Cedric de días atrás. Mucho menos cuando, tras su conversación, la noche le había regalado su primer sueño en donde sus padres sonreían con una tranquilidad envidiable. Hermione tomó la dichosa bandeja con una fuerza y seguridad que se le hizo ajena. Los sangre puras no querían a nadie que sobresaliera, ni mucho menos un esclavo altanero y astuto.

Respiró profundo, mientras seguía la tambaleante fila de esclavas que se dirigían al comedor de la mansión, con leves temblores surcando sus hombros. La acidez que carcomía las paredes de su estómago, le aseguró que no podría consumir ningún alimento antes de ir a la cama. El estrés resultaba abrumador y la volvía frágil.

Apretó la mandíbula. Con perspicacia, miró hacia los lados, contemplando ese pasillo nunca antes recorrido. Intentando entrever detalles que los demás no podían, el florero blanco con peonías, el retrato con marco negro y ornamentado. Poniendo atención en cada tapete, en cada puerta, en cada estatua.

No había que ser un genio para entenderlo. La supuesta resistencia necesitaba a alguien que valiera la pena salvar, no un esclavo tembloroso que solo seguía órdenes, un perro obediente y sometido. Ellos requerían de alguien que, sin importar el riesgo, formaría parte de las filas de un movimiento anárquico, no solo por la importancia de sus ideas, de su poder y de liderazgo, sino también por el tipo de información que el esclavo estaría dispuesto a manejar. No tenía mucha información al respecto, pero entre las palabras de Cedric y sus elucubraciones, no cabía duda. Un movimiento para rescatar un esclavo, era solo por un esclavo valioso.

Contuvo un quejido entre sus labios cerrados. Las zapatillas negras le habían quedado un poco apretadas. Y luego de estar acostumbrada al desaliñado, y suelto vestido de esclavitud, éste atuendo negro se le hacía algo incómodo.

¿Si se sentía a salvo? Pues claro que no. Había sido asignada a la cuadrilla encargada de la cena de sangre puras. De la cena en donde varios mortífagos, los más fieles seguidores de Voldemort, estarían asistiendo.

Solo tenía que permanecer con la cabeza muy abajo. Y los oídos muy atentos.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse. Colmó sus pulmones de aire, y estiró la bandeja frente a ella. Mágicamente se materializó lo que parecía ser el paté de hígado que Tess, la elfa encargada de las cocinas, titulaba como foie gras. Estaba depositado en pequeños platos de porcelana, tan relucientes que el aspecto del plato resultaba exquisito a la luz de las antorchas, y apenas decorado con una hoja que no supo identificar.

\- Ah, han llegado los platos- Una voz melodiosa y cordial inundó la habitación, seguido de un pequeño gorgoteo colectivo- espero esté encantado, ministro.

¿Ministro?

Hermione caminó con extrema calma, y se dirigió al centro izquierdo de la enorme mesa, el sitio asignado por ella por el esclavo mayor, con mucho cuidado de no resbalar en el pulido piso de mármol. Mientras depositaba los platos a sus seis corresponsales, con precisión y un control que cualquier mesonero envidiaría, detallo sus manos y brazos. Habían dos brazos con escalofriantes tatuajes de calavera, uno en un brazo corpulento y otro más delgado. Los tres pares restantes pertenecían a dos mujeres, y otro hombre de piel blanca, sin marcas ni rasguños. Uno de los asientos lucía vacío.

-Has adivinado mis gustos Narcissa.

-Mi esposa tiene una habilidad envidiable para obtener información de sus círculos, cercanos y lejanos - Hubo una risa disimulada general. Hermione se retiró cuando depositó el último plato. Su cabeza siempre gacha.

-Ha tenido que ser así, de lo contrario tendría una vida monótona – Se escuchó el sonido de la cucharilla al rasguñar el plato- Lucius no da mucho material.

-No del tipo del cual ella quiere escuchar – Atacó el hombre, con un tono casual y algo juguetón- A veces ruego a Bella que venga a hacer compañía a su hermana – Suspiró – Pero creo que habrían menos temas de conversación.

Volvieron a reír y permanecieron en silencio por casi un minuto. Entonces otra persona habló.

\- Escuché que Black estará asignado al colegio- Un bufido se escapó de la boca de alguno de los presentes- ¿Está Snape demente?

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Una voz femenina fue la que se atrevió a cuestionar el comentario- Sirius es muy bueno – Calló y se movió en su silla- ¿En qué asignatura les hacía falta un profesor, Pansy?

-Artes oscuras – Respondió la otra voz.

-¡Qué conveniente!

\- Tobias, ¡por Morgana! – Reclamó la mujer- ¿Conveniente en qué sentido? ¿Dará horas libres diariamente? Puedo saber qué hizo Pansy por sus cartas y en caso de ver algo diferente, le advertiríamos a Snape.

-Draco, deberías seguir su ejemplo, amor – Fue una interrupción concienzuda, claramente para bajarle el humor a la conversación.

 _Draco_. Hermione infló los ojos, y sus manos temblaron. Luego cerró los ojos por unos segundos, relajándose. Obviamente Draco tenía que estar en la cena. Y no había ningún cambio por qué el estuviera. Todo debía seguir igual.

Él menor, sin embargo, no respondió.

-Para ti es transparente, Lucinda, no estudiaste con ese ególatra – Replicó con fastidio el hombre llamado Tobias – Y mucho menos sabías de su privilegiado grupito.

-Potter – Intervino el Sr. Malfoy, causando cierta incomodidad en el ambiente- Potter es una leyenda, de las malas.

-Todos sabemos que obedecía órdenes del viejo – Continuó Tobias, con un odio visible- Y nadie sabe del paradero del viejo, pero entonces dejamos que Black sea profesor de Artes Oscuras – Golpeó la mesa levemente- Me encargaré de enseñarle a Theodore lo necesario durante las vacaciones.

\- Querido, bienvenido a mi equipo – Narcissa comentó con júbilo, claramente dirigiéndose a Theodore- donde las opiniones poco importan.

El comentario fue bien recibido por algunas risotadas que se vieron interrumpidas por la apertura de unas puertas. Diferentes a los dos portones por los cuales Hermione y las otras esclavas habían ingresado, entraron dos pares de piernas. Una de ellas se dirigió al puesto vacío de su zona.

-Disculpen la tardanza – Ésta era una voz de un tono chirriante y bailarín, que resultaba más escalofriante que jovial- Mucho trabajo el día de hoy.

Hermione se acercó lentamente, con su bandeja portando el único plato que ahora había aparecido, correspondiéndose con la necesidad de los asistentes. Cuando dejó el platillo sobre la mesa, una mano blanca acarició la suya con curiosidad y picardía. Eran manos ásperas y frías, y el movimiento había sido tan lento y premeditado, que resultó desagradable.

Los vellos de su cuello se dispararon en señal de advertencia.

-Hermosos dedos, preciosa.

Hermione tembló, y sintió la bilis escalar hasta su tráquea. Un sonido metálico llenó la habitación. Un cubierto caído de la mesa. La esclava encargada de esa zona se apresuró a recoger lo que parecía ser un tenedor.

-Draco, no seas torpe- Cortó Lucius, con tono despectivo.

-Eres asqueroso, Morgan – Discutió una voz, con claro disgusto- Contrólate.

-Asquerosa es la puta que te llevé la semana pasada, Yaxley, amor – El recién llegado tenía dos anillos en sus manos, rústicos y bardos. Usó esa misma mano para levantar la copa y tomar un sonoro sorbo – Un buen whiskey de fuego, me atrevo a decir, Lucius.

-Me lo ha regalado Amycus- Fue el primero en dirigirse a él, luego del comentario mordaz – Pudo haberlo sacado de cualquier sitio, pero sí está agradable- Con un chasqueo de los dedos desaparecieron los platos.

\- Yo dudaría de cualquier obsequio de Amycus, a veces no repara en la diferencia entre calidad, muggles y magos – Aseguró el ministro, alzando el vaso y dándole un sorbo- Pero no hay que quitarle el mérito de éste whiskey.

\- Muy de acuerdo con usted, señor ministro – Concordó el recién llegado, con un tono calculadoramente complaciente- Y que emocionante tener esta vista tan agradable el día de hoy, ¿no es así, mi querida Cissa?

\- Charlatán – Soltó Lucinda en tono juguetón- No cambiaras nunca

\- En nombre de Morgana, y el Lord, que tu petición se cumpla

Hermione extendió la bandeja para recibir el siguiente plato, un humeante caldo de alguna proteína de la cual no tenía conocimiento. Con pasos firmes, se aseguró de colocar el cuenco a cada uno de sus comensales. Ésta vez el recién llegado pareció restarle atención a su presencia y Hermione agradeció internamente que pudiera pasar desapercibida. Volvió en sus pasos, y se colocó en la línea de espera, junto con las otras esclavas.

\- ¿Por qué has llegado tarde?

Fue un silencio incómodo y algo pesado lo que siguió al comentario. Entonces Morgan, el recién llegado, soltó una carcajada de burla. Hermione contempló como los pies de una de las mujeres se movía incómodo, lejos de él.

\- Me encanta tu impertinencia pertinente, Lucinda- Masticó ordinariamente un trozo de pan que había cogido del centro de la mesa, sin medir en las reglas de etiqueta común en aquella sociedad- No puedo creer que todos se hayan sentido taaan incomodos por la pregunta, ¿tan difícil fue?

\- Puedo decir que es más incómodo que sigas sin responder – Continuó la mujer con marcada indiferencia. Hermione casi pudo imaginar al hombre sintiéndose sorprendido por el atrevimiento de Lucinda- ¿Acaso estás evadiendo la pregunta?

-Para nada, cielo.

-¿O es que – Comenzó con un tono arrastrado y pausado- los rumores son ciertos?

Hubo un golpe en la mesa que sobresaltó a más de la mitad de los comensales. Hermione no pudo evitar alzar la mirada con discreción, para conocer el autor del arrebato. Desde ese punto pudo detallar al recién llegado. Tenía el pelo rubio, pero de un tono mucho más oscuro, y su piel era un poco tostada. Hermione sintió que el vello de la nuca se le erizaba con solo contemplarlo. Pestañeó y escaneó el comedor.

El puño de Lucius Malfoy reposaba rígido en la mesa.

-Lucinda, creo que suficiente de tu lengua mordaz.

-Yo solo preguntaba – La mujer tomó su copa con aparente inocencia y la alzó en dirección a Lucius. Y antes de beber un sorbo terminó - Siempre debo mantenerme informada.

-Lucius, por favor, no es nada grave – Interrumpió Morgan, agitando la mano en dirección al anfitrión – No tengo problemas en decir que si, hoy hubo un atentado – Su voz iba dirigida exclusivamente hacia Lucinda- Así que, envés de capturar otros pequeños mugrientos- Suspiró con pesar- me aseguré de matarlos a todos antes de que pudieran llevarse a cualquiera.

Hermione sintió su pecho oprimirse ante aquella acotación. Las palabras comenzaron a nublar su pensamiento ¿Acaso estaban hablando de muggles? ¿De personas con magia pero de hijos de muggles? Con tal facilidad, con tal soltura, aquel hombre había confesado ser el autor de varios asesinatos, sin siquiera ser capaz de disfrazar el orgullo que impregnaba su voz. Ese hombre, esa voz…

La muchacha a su lado comenzó a sollozar. Hermione frunció el ceño, sumamente contrariada y comenzando a preocuparse. ¿Cómo iba a llorar estando ahí? Estaba desquiciada si se atrevía a alzar el sonido de sus gemidos. Estaban compartiendo habitación con al menos tres mortífagos. Por cualquier motivo, o sin ninguno como tal, ellos podían sentir un antojo enfermizo por torturarlas.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, las otras esclavas ya habían alzado las bandejas y caminaban en dirección a la mesa. Hermione, descolocada por el retraso, alzó la bandeja, y apenas hubo aparecido el plato fuerte, caminó a trompicones, implorando internamente que no se notara su retraso. Aún estaba depositando sus platos, para cuando las otras esclavas se retiraron de la mesa. Hermione sintió la ansiedad escalando otros niveles, y todo estalló en su cabeza cuando aquella fría y áspera mano esposó su muñeca con un claro disgusto.

\- Despistada- su tono lascivo llenó la habitación- tal como me gustan – Hermione mantuvo sus ojos pegados al fino mantel de organza, sin atreverse a mover un milímetro- ¿Escuchando nuestra conversación?

Silencio. Hermione sabía que era lo más adecuado para esa situación. Escuchar la voz de un sangre sucia era, sin duda alguna, un aliciente para las torturas de los mortifagos. Y estaba plenamente segura de no necesitar ningún regalo doloroso por aquella noche.

\- Obediente, despistada, respetuosa- La mano acarició su muñeca, y paseó hasta su cintura, donde rodeó con sus largos dedos - ¿Te vendí yo a ésta asquerosa, Lucius?

Un temblor insano se apoderó de su cuerpo. El miedo comenzaba a adueñarse de su serenidad, y ella muy poco podía hacer para controlar aquel tremor que nacía de su interior. Los dedos del mortífago se hundieron precariamente en torno a su cintura. Hermione permaneció inmutable, aparentando una firmeza que estaba muy lejos de ser real.

\- Muy probablemente, no compro nada a los otros traficantes – Escuchó como se servía la bebida en una copa, el hombre acarició entonces su pequeña cintura. Lucius chasqueó la lengua – Creo que es la esclava de Draco.

Fue cuando las cosas tomaron un camino rústico.

\- ¿Tu esclava personal? ¿De mesera? - El mortifago levantó su cabeza, jalándola del pequeño moño en el que estaba apretado el cabello. Hermione ahogó un quejido, apretando los ojos con fuerzas para no mirar a nadie- ¿Cuántos años es que tienes, mi querido Draco?

-Catorce- Respondió inmediatamente, sin embargo, había un tono amenazante en su voz- Le permití a mi madre que la usara para ésta reunión.

El mortifago se mofó con una risa aguda y molesta. Entonces pegó la nariz del cuello de Hermione, y aspiró con fuerza, para luego presionar los labios sobre su níveo cuello. Hermione se mordió la lengua para contener un gemido de asco.

Y fue cuando lo sintió. Un dolor intenso e interminable. Su piel ardiendo bajo miles de brazas encendidas. Ácido corriendo por su sangre, quemando sus venas. Sus huesos siendo amartillados bajo el poder del hechizo cruciatus. A estas alturas estaba tan acostumbrada a los efectos de la maldición, que debería sorprenderle poco; aun así, fue triste realizar que nunca podría estar preparada para ese dolor, a pesar de haber estado experimentando la maldición por casi cuatro años.

Gimió con alivio cuando la maldición se detuvo.

-Hay muchos usos para las esclavas cuando llegas a los catorce años, mi pequeño Malfoy – Morgan volvió a apuntar a Hermione- A mí me encanta escucharlas llorar – Se encogió de hombros - ¿Por qué aun no lloras, eh? _Crucio_

Hermione gritó por lo que sintió fueron siglos.

Un sonido estruendoso llenó la habitación. La maldición se detuvo y ella pudo respirar tranquilamente.

Todos en la mesa se sobresaltaron. Hermione giró la cabeza, confundida por el alboroto, su cerebro aun entumecido por las oleadas de dolor.

Una lluvia de cristal caía en medio del comedor. Una de las lujosas ventanas del lugar desaparecía en un centenar de añicos.

 **MMMMMMMMMM**

 **Pequeño regalo de navidad y fin de año. Espero que la hayan pasado genial con sus familiares y amigos. Hoy me llegó la inspiración y quise publicar lo poquito que escribí. Intentaré que el próximo capítulo sea mucho más largo!**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews. Todos son preciados tesoros que me dan ánimos para escribir, e incluso algunos me dan pequeñas ideas ; ).**

 **Espero poder terminar el próximo capítulo para el siguiente domingo, ya estoy trabajando en ello. Pero para inspirarme más, necesito más redbulls!**

 **Recuerden….**

 **REDBULL ME DA ALAS! (Reviews jiji)**


	10. El Culpable de todo

**En Medio de la Oscuridad**

 _Capítulo 9: "El culpable de todo"_

La mesa estaba en completo silencio para cuando el mago detuvo la maldición. Hermione se encogió en una bola, pegando sus rodillas a su pecho, cerrando los ojos para no tener que ver a nadie. Una silla se movió, irrumpiendo el frágil silencio. Con una señal de la mano de Narcissa, varios elfos aparecieron y repararon el vidrio de la ventana en un santiamén.

\- ¿Qué demo…? - El ministro de magia paseó su mirada furibunda por la sala, visiblemente contrariado por la escena. Morgan se levantó del suelo con los ademanes de un gato, lenta y elegantemente.

Desde el centro de la mesa se iniciaron sollozos sonoros. Pansy insistía tímidamente a su madre que se quedaran otro rato en la mansión de los Malfoy, a pesar de que su madre parecía decidida a abandonar la cena.

Draco mantuvo su mirada centrada en el Morgan, sin siquiera prestar atención a la figura encogida en la alfombra. Cualquiera que viera sus hombros en línea y su mentón alzado, creería que había un aire de deferencia y respeto inspirado por Morgan. Era todo lo que Draco intentaba transmitir, y esperaba que la posición rígida de su cuerpo no indicara lo contrario.

\- Magia espontanea – Tobias miró a su hijo - ¿Fuiste tú, Theo?

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué la tortura de ésta sangre sucia me estaba afectando de alguna manera? – Theo sacudió su cabeza- Tonterías.

Tobias se encogió de hombros.

-Pudo ser cualquiera de los niños

Draco sentía que comenzaría a hiperventilar luego de las palabras de Nott padre. Los músculos de su cuello estaban tan apretados que la presión estaba reflejándose en su cabeza, con un palpitante dolor en su sien. No quería ni atreverse a mirar la ventana, y el esfuerzo estaba causando que su ansiedad escalara niveles inimaginables. Porque no era miedo, era _terror_ lo que lo llenaba. Draco no dudaba que en el momento que volteara la mirada, Morgan _sabría._

Escuchó los pequeños tacones de Narcissa a través de la habitación, firmes y seguros, y luego como se detenían cerca del anfitrión de la noche. Pansy no paraba de llorar, determinada a convencer a su madre que aquella no era una razón de peso para regresar a casa; Lucinda a su lado, rodaba los ojos inconforme con el comportamiento de su hija, y dejaba caer algún comentario muy cerca de su oreja, muy seguramente destinado a hacerla callar.

El rubio tragó. No quería desviar la atención que fingía tener sobre Morgan, y mucho menos entendía porque tenía miedo de que lo descubrieran como el responsable del accidente de la ventana. Si le hicieran una pregunta, con toda sinceridad el respondería que no comprendía la fuente de aquel extraño agobio que lo asediaba, ni porque había causado semejante despliegue de magia. Draco estaba consciente de que _era_ correcto que su esclava sufriera aquella tortura. Había desobedecido, había escuchado la conversación. Ella debía ser castigada por el atrevimiento.

¿Entonces por qué le había _afectado_ tanto la tortura?

De un sopetón, y visiblemente hastiada, la señora Parkinson se levantó de la mesa, tomando a Pansy del antebrazo para que repitiera la acción. En cuestión de segundos Pansy dejó de llorar y la miró interrogante.

\- ¿Qué sucede Lucy? La fiesta no ha terminado – Apuntó Morgan cantarinamente, ahora con una mirada decepcionada centrada en Hermione. Le propinó un puntapié que la hizo gemir levemente – No está muerta

\- Que estoy harta de tus asquerosidades y tu poca estabilidad mental – Ella se bebió el poco vino que quedaba en su copa, y alzó el recipiente vacío en dirección a Narcissa. Su madre alzó una de sus finas cejas- La comida estaba deliciosa, Cissy, tienes que prestarme uno de tus elfos para enseñar a los de mi cocina.

\- Cuando quieras, Lucinda- Asintió Narcissa, con el rostro contraído en una sonrisa complacida, muy diferente a las sonrisas reales de su madre- Solo escríbeme una carta y te haré llegar a una de las elfas encargadas.

-Aguafiestas – Siseó el mortifago, agachándose frente a Hermione. Draco apretó la mandíbula- _Crucio_

Ella volvió a retorcerse como un animal herido sobre la alfombra. Alguien gritó unas palabras, pero Draco no pudo entenderlas. Su vista no podía apartarse de la forma bizarra en que las extremidades de Hermione se contorsionaban, ni de la mueca anormal que su rostro adolorido componía. Para cuando se dio cuenta, sus manos volvían a temblar visiblemente, aun después de que el mortifago hubiese interrumpido el conjuro.

-¡Maldición, Dorian! – Gritó la mujer, con pura furia reflejada en su voz- No me importa que hagan de las suyas en sus reuniones atroces, pero si esto iba a ser así, prefería que mi esposo asistiera envés de mi – Farfulló, recogiendo una pequeña cartera con forma de sobre – Pansy, nos vamos.

\- Pero madre….- Pansy le dedicó una mirada a Draco, buscando su ayuda probablemente para quedarse otra hora con él. Pero el rubio era incapaz de separar la mirada de su esclava, por más que quisiera la compañía de Pansy.

-Tú decides si quieres quedarte ayudando a Dorian – Apuntó con voz demandante- Y sus fascinantes prácticas o venir conmigo, Pansy Elaine.

La niña espero unos segundos más, indecisa entre las opciones. Visiblemente no tenía idea de si Draco quería contar con su presencia para esa noche. Suspiró con frustración al darse cuenta que el rubio ni siquiera había evaluado la idea de pasar la noche juntos. Sus dubitativos ojos negros se posaron en la esclava que temblaba desde el suelo. Negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la mesa, para seguir a su madre.

-Siento mucho que tengas que irte.

-No te preocupes Cissy – La mujer le volvió a sonreír y tomó la mano de su hija – Ministro.

-Un placer Lucinda.

\- Espero que puedas asistir a la próxima reunión del Señor Tenebroso, Lucy – Indicó Morgan afiladamente, en un tono más alto de lo normal y observándola desde el suelo – Son mucho más entretenidas y no creo que él acepte un no por respuesta.

-Será todo un placer- Completó la mujer con una mirada frívola y envalentonada, haciendo una reverencia excesiva que logró una sonrisa en el mortifago – Ahí nos veremos – Se giró, y salió de la habitación seguida por su hija.

-Tengo ánimos de quedarme con éste tesoro por la noche.

La voz de Morgan siguió la salida de Lucinda. Sus ojos siniestros brillaron como antesala a la libertad de sus deseos. Hermione sollozó.

El corazón de Draco se aceleró agitado. Clavó las uñas en la mesa gritándose internamente que tenía que tener un mayor autocontrol de sí mismo. No debía importarle, aquel hombre podía manejar a su antojo cualquier esclavo, después de todo era del círculo más cercano al Lord. Aunque el solo pensamiento de él tocando a su esclava subió como un ácido letal por su garganta.

Sin embargo,

¿Cómo Morgan podía osar tomar lo que era suyo? Nadie tocaba la propiedad de un Malfoy, no sin su permiso. Tragó cuando la mano huesuda del mortifago acarició una de las mejillas de la sangre sucia.

Era eso. Ese sentido de pertenencia. Ese orgullo inquebrantable de los Malfoy, donde ser dueños de gran parte del mundo mágico los hacía merecedores de un respeto que muy pocos podían transgredir, y este mortifago, este sucio mortifago se atrevía a tocar sus cosas sin permiso.

Este hombre era sin duda una molestia más que indeseada.

\- Es una niña – Recordó Yaxley con repugnancia– Si mis gustos son asquerosos, no sé cuál camino toman los tuyos, Morgan.

-Nunca dije que no fueran asquerosos también – Morgan guiñó un ojo y se levantó, sacudiendo su pantalón- Que noche tan extenuante

-Dorian, fue suficiente – Zanjó Lucius autoritariamente. Entonces giró la cabeza hacia sus invitados-Podemos pasar a mi despacho, tengo un buen whiskey de fuego que compartir – Comentó más relajado, tomando el bastón con cabeza de serpiente que siempre usaba, y que había estado reposando a un lado de la mesa.

-Yo me disculpo, pero debo rechazar la propuesta- El ministro de magia se levantó, e hizo un pequeño gesto reverencial con la cabeza – Caballeros, espero verlos mañana para la reunión semanal con el Lord.

Morgan ladeó la cabeza en un gesto complaciente.

-Yo me uno a la fiesta, la verdad necesito relajarme un poco – Aceptó Tobias, con un suspiro cansado- Theodore, puedes quedarte con Draco mientras termino aquí

El muchacho alzó una ceja en dirección al rubio, quien solo se encogió de hombros por respuesta. No le molestaba ni le animaba tener a Theodore en su habitación. Simplemente quería salir de ahí cuanto antes. Giró la vista hacia su padre.

\- ¿Podemos ir a mi habitación?

Lucius asintió e hizo una seña a los mortifagos restantes para que lo siguieran.

-Sin mucho alboroto, Draco – Recordó Narcissa con una mano en la cintura. Draco asintió y se levantó de la mesa. Le hizo una seña a Theodore para que lo siguiera. Antes de llegar a la puerta, sus pasos rodearon indiferentemente el cuerpo de Hermione, quien seguía encogida en medio de la alfombra. Apretó la mandíbula y se alejó del lugar con un paso decisivo y algo apresurado.

-Draco – La voz de su madre lo detuvo. Tanto el cómo Theodore giraron la cabeza para observar a su progenitora, quien le dedicaba una mueca de disconformidad- ¿Vas a dejar tus cosas tiradas en la alfombra?

¿Por qué había en su mirada una especie de juicio que no entendía? El veía algo cercano a la… ¿ _desaprobación_? Sus ojos negros parecían querer atravesarlo con un reproche que a Draco lo confundió increíblemente. ¿Acaso su madre estaba molesta?

¿Había hecho algo que molestara a la siempre justa y calma Narcissa Malfoy?

-Dobby – Llamó arrastrando la pronunciación del nombre como de costumbre, sin apartar los ojos de su madre. El elfo apareció tan pronto fue convocado, hincándose frente al rubio- Lleva a la esclava a mi habitación.

-Si, amo.

En un chispazo el elfo apareció junto al cuerpo de la sangre sucia, y al segundo chispazo ambos desaparecieron de la habitación. Narcissa asintió complacida y giró sobre sus talones. Draco frunció el ceño, dubitativo por aquella manera disgustada en la que su madre se había dirigido a él. No es que entendiera mucho a las mujeres, pero si se trataba de descifrarlas, su madre era uno de los más grandes enigmas.

MMMMMMM

No quería moverse. No quería siquiera respirar. Cada bocanada de aire era como si soplaran alcohol sobre heridas abiertas. Cada esquina de su cuerpo pedía por un alivio que ella no podía darle. Dobby le había dicho, segundos antes de desaparecer de la habitación, que tan pronto el amo Draco se distrajera, él le haría llegar una poción para calmar el dolor. Y Hermione quería concentrarse en ese pensamiento, en que Dobby aparecería a la mínima distracción de Draco, y calmaría todos esos calambres que la asediaban.

Pero en su cabeza latía un solo nombre.

Dorian

Dorian

Estaba grabado con tinta indeleble en sus recuerdos. Dorian Morgan. El asesino de sus padres. El responsable de todas sus desgracias e infortunios. De todo el dolor, de toda ausencia de libertad. De la torta de cumpleaños que nunca comieron. De la bicicleta que nunca pudo montar. Aquel hombre desquiciado y enfermo, de ojos fríos y perturbados. No solo le había originado el dolor de aquella noche, era el provocador del dolor de toda una vida.

Sollozó cuando se dio cuenta que las lágrimas no podían dejar de salir de sus ojos.

-¿No tienes un calabozo para tus esclavos? – Theodore, el amigo de Draco, parecía aburrido en la habitación- Llevamos una hora con el ajedrez mágico y no ha parado de llorar.

El rubio no contestó, lo que generó un bufido por parte de Theodore. Hermione no levantó la mirada, pero se encontró odiando a todo pequeño monstro que Draco llamaba amigo. ¿Qué criaban en Hogwarts? ¿Millones de Dorian Morgan? ¿Asesinos y esclavizadores?

\- He vuelto a ganar – Declaró Malfoy con voz fría e indiferente- Esto ya está aburrido Theo, no sé qué tanto estén haciendo nuestros padres.

El mencionado bostezó. Se mantuvieron en la mesa por otros minutos, hablando sobre temas del colegio y lo que vendría para el próximo año. Theodore gruñó disconforme al recordar a su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Draco se echó atrás en la silla y echó una rápida mirada a Hermione. Entonces ambos giraron al escuchar como llamaban a Theo.

-¡Gracias Merlin! era capaz de un Avada Kedavra sobre mí en estos momentos – Theo recogió sus cosas con un movimiento de la varita.

-¿Gracias? – Concluyó Draco sarcásticamente, observándolo con las manos en los bolsillos – Ya veo que disfrutas en mi casa, Theo. No dudo que vendrás mañana

-No me disgustas tú, el ajedrez estuvo entretenido – Se aproximó a la puerta – Pero ésta práctica de los Malfoy de un sangre sucia personal es altamente despreciable, aún más cuando sus sollozos intervienen en mi concentración.

\- ¿Gracias? – Repitió el Malfoy, alzándose de la silla y acercándose a la puerta. Theo sonrió ante el sarcasmo de su compañero. Draco extendió la mano para despedirse- ¿Mañana quidditch?

Theodore bufó.

-No seas cínico, sabes cuánto detesto el quidditch – Le dio la mano- Nos vemos el primero de septiembre.

-Cuídate Theodore.

Él asintió y salió de la habitación. Entonces Draco cerró la puerta y se mantuvo unos segundos escuchando los débiles gemidos de Hermione. A veces subían de volumen, como si algún recuerdo la alterase más. Y en otros momentos parecía apunto de callarse, para de nuevo arreciar con los quejidos y los hipidos descontrolados.

Draco, harto de lo que el llanto de ella estaba ocasionándole, se dispuso a reaccionar.

\- Ha sido suficiente, llevas llorando toda una hora y no te soporto más.

Hermione alzó la vista y le lanzó una mirada furibunda. Pero él no se inmutó. En dos largos pasos estuvo junto a ella. La zarandeó por el brazo, obligándola a ponerse de pie. Hermione se alejó de él un paso, pegándose contra la pared, y escupiendo en el suelo a sus pies. Draco continuó impasible, a pesar de la rebeldía mostrada por Hermione.

-Le diré a Dobby que necesitas un baño inmediatamente

-No necesito nada – Respondió altivamente. Su voz era ronca, muy probablemente por los gritos que la ayudaron a drenar el dolor del par de maldiciones arrojadas por Morgan.

Draco tomó una bocanada de aire. En su ceño fruncido se notaba la lucha que había entre si debía castigarla por su atrevimiento, o si debía dejar pasar aquella situación por alto. Le dio la espalda, y caminó hacia su cama; obviamente había optado por la segunda opción. Y sin saber por qué, Hermione lo odió por aquella omisión. No quería ser ignorada, no quería que él se olvidara de ella. No cuando había tanto dolor encapsulado, deseando ser liberado.

-Debiste disfrutar mucho la tortura, después de todo me la merecía, ¿no? – Había veneno en sus palabras, aun así Draco continuó y tomó un libro de la mesa de noche- Es todo lo que les hace feliz, torturar a gente inocente – El rubio pasó una página, pero el ceño cada vez más fruncido delataba que era consciente de cada frase de la muchacha, y que de un momento a otro su paciencia sucumbiría – Y dejarlas encerradas en compañía de niños malcriados

-Ya veo que la única manera de hacerte hablar es torturándote – Dialogó entonces, alzando sus fríos ojos grises del libro para observarla con cierto desprecio- Haces muy buen uso del regalo que te he dado.

-¿Regalo?

-Puedes hablar, sangre sucia – Declaró, levantándose nuevamente de la cama, y lanzando el libro sobre el colchón con fastidio – No todos en ésta casa tienen semejante derecho.

-Pues mírate en un espejo – Escupió levantándose ella también- No paras de decir estupideces cada vez que abres la boca.

Él alzó una ceja. Hermione respiraba forzadamente, pero había un brillo de osadía expuesto en sus castaños ojos. Y tan pronto como la serenidad de la ausencia del llanto apareció, se encontró deseando que la torturaran de nuevo. Sentir cualquier dolor, con tal de no sentir nada más. Draco se acercó a ella, con pasos lentos y desafiantes, pero en su cara no había emoción alguna que delatara sus intenciones. Más bien parecía que quisiera ocultar algún indicio de cualquier sentimiento que podría estar experimentando. Hermione lo odio con solo verlo. Al final este chico terminaría siendo como cualquiera de los mortifagos que habían asistido a la cena. Sin emociones, sin empatía, sin corazón.

Pero entonces lo que le preguntó fue algo que jamás esperaba.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?

Ella infló los ojos. ¿Qué que le sucedía? Apretó los puños y negó con la cabeza.

\- Suceden muchas cosas – Respondió después de unos interminables minutos, moviendo las aletas de su nariz, y un pequeño hipido se escapó de su boca. Ella bajó la vista y observó el bolsillo de la túnica de Draco, el lugar donde siempre iba oculta su varita. Normalmente a estas alturas el objeto estaría entre sus dedos, suponiendo una clara amenaza. Pero ahora él parecía haberse olvidado de su existencia, o capaz no lo consideraba necesario- ¿No me castigaras por mi lengua afilada? – Declaró vehementemente.

\- ¿Tienes algún retorcido deseo de seguir siendo torturada? – Inquirió él, compelido a entender su descolocada actitud- No es una práctica muy sana, no luego de haber recibido varios _cruciatus_ de uno de los mortifagos más poderosos del señor tenebroso.

\- Eso no es relevante - Acotó, apretando los dientes – No cuando estás acostumbrada al dolor.

Él se colocó rígido ante las palabras de ella, como si lo hubiese dejado sin habla. Hermione ladeó la cabeza, observando la noche que se dibujaba a través de la ventana. Una solitaria lechuza atravesó la visión.

-Yo no fui quien rompió el vidrio – Confesó repentinamente con suplicio en su voz, captando la atención del rubio- Pero desearía haber sido- Completó con el más puro rencor- Desearía haber tenido la capacidad y las agallas para manejar cada una de esos pedazos de vidrio, de haber castigado a los presentes, de haberlos matado a todos- Gimió con dolor al terminar, tapando su cara con la mano para ocultar las lágrimas amargas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas- Pero es algo imposible – Aceptó con voz aguda - Así que deseo algo mejor – Compuso una mueca de tristeza, sintiendo como el suplicio de aquella tortura estaba ahogándola, como cada día parecía tener menos sentido que el anterior, como el dolor consumía su cordura - Desearía poder haber manejado cada pedazo para poder quitarme la vida y acabar con esto.

-¡Basta! – Hermione alzó la mirada y observó el rostro descompuesto y alterado de Draco. ¿Por qué…? – Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así.

\- ¡Es mi libertad! ¿No lo ves?- Exclamó alzando los brazos- Ah no, claro que no lo ves, después de todo, tu siempre has sido libre.

Draco tragó y se acercó a ella, hasta estar a un palmo de distancia.

-¿Puedes decirme – La tomó por el brazo- que mierdas te pasa?

-Me pasa de todo – Graznó resentidamente, sin liberarse del agarre-Que estoy enfermando, que me estoy volviendo loca – Hipó – Que me da asco seguir respirando éste aire- Draco siguió frente a ella, esperando otro tipo de respuesta. Hermione sollozó y Draco la soltó, no pudiendo aceptar el estado alterado de ella. Continuaron por lo que parecieron horas en la misma posición. Hermione llorando, y él mirando a la ventana, con las manos contraídas sin saber cuál era la forma correcta de actuar. Entonces Hermione habló.

-Dorian Morgan …- Draco giró el cuello lentamente, impulsado por la repentina confesión- Dorian Morgan es el asesino de mis padres- Hermione sonrió amargamente –De hecho…- Siguió, limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano- Podría darle la razón a tu padre, pues él fue el responsable de que el día de hoy yo sea tu esclava.

Draco infló los ojos, sinceramente sorprendido porque ella finalmente hubiese decidido aclarar el porqué de su débil estado mental. Hermione suspiró y se sentó nuevamente en el suelo. De alguna forma, la confesión había sido como vomitar y sacar todo el malestar de su cuerpo. Aun se sentía aturdida, mareada, y con un revoltijo de sensaciones atacando su cuerpo. Los remanentes de la maldición _cruciatus_ seguían presentándose en pequeños calambres repartidos en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, se sentía más ligera. No importaba que hubiese hecho la confesión a uno de sus enemigos. No importaba que aquello hubiese puesto en evidencia que seguía siendo una débil e invaluable sangre sucia: había un consuelo en la confesión.

Tosió ante la resequedad de su garganta y se dio cuenta que había dejado de llorar. Podía ser tan fuerte como Cedric creía, o como ella misma esperaba de sí misma. Pero si no terminaba expulsando todo ese dolor, sabría qué haría una locura de un momento a otro. Y curiosa o desafortunadamente, había sido el rubio el oyente de todo.

Pero aún más curioso, fue que Draco no ignoró su confesión.

Al contrario.

\- Entonces vive – Repuso gravemente. Ella frunció el ceño por las palabras de él. Alzó la mirada, y se encontró con que el rubio la observaba con una determinación que la hacía temblar, su mirada escondiendo algo más, algo que no fue capaz de descifrar- muerta no sirves de nada.

-¿Q-que quieres decir?

Él se agachó hasta quedar muy cerca de ella, con un susurro de su negra túnica. Hasta que su cara sintió su aliento mentolado acariciando su piel, y un cosquilleó absurdo acarició las paredes de su estómago. Ella tragó, abrumada por la cercanía del muchacho y por el brillo de vida que había detrás de sus ojos grises. De pronto, se sentía hipnotizada por la claridad de sus ojos, por lo imperturbable de su mirada.

¿Qué le estaba haciendo?

\- La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío – Draco aspiró suavemente al terminar la oración, como si estuviera buscando algún aroma cerca de ella. Y se sintió estúpida al rogar por haberse bañado y enjabonado bien aquella mañana- muerta – Draco negó – es como él quiere verte.

Él se acercó un poco más. Hermione tenía la boca entreabierta, las lágrimas restantes mojaban su mejilla, sin permitirse abandonar su rostro. Ella pestañeó varias veces, tratando de despegar su mente ante la repentina cercanía. Draco, sin embargo, parecía estar debatiéndose entre una guerra con dos fuertes bandos. Su mandíbula estaba apretada, sin duda tenso por no poder tomar una decisión. Sus ojos, esos redondos y grandes ojos grises, se desviaron lentamente a los labios entreabiertos y abultados de Hermione.

Ella dejó de respirar.

¿Acaso quería…. Él quería…?

Botó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, y fue como romper un hechizo. Draco echó el cuello hacia atrás con rapidez, y se levantó de golpe. Hermione levantó el cuello, queriendo examinar y entender que había pasado hace momentos. Lo que vio la descolocó: solo había caos en su expresión, y una especie de temor que no tenía nombre. Hermione alejó la mirada tan pronto el volvió a observarla, de nuevo con aquella máscara de frialdad típica de los Malfoy.

-Duerme en la cama- Su voz era ronca, pero decidida. Incluso por un momento ella creyó ver que estaba más sorprendido que ella por las palabras soltadas.

-¿Qué?

\- Es una orden – Finalizó, tomando un abrigo del perchero – Mañana tengo una actividad planificada en el jardín, te necesito entera o sino serás un estorbo – La miró por el rabillo del ojo- Supongo que no quieres volver a ser un estorbo como el día de hoy

Volvía a ser cruel. ¿Qué le pasaba a Draco Malfoy?

Ella tragó, y asintió cabizbaja. Escuchó como el caminaba por la habitación, recogiendo alguna que otra cosa. Obviamente no dormiría en la cama con ella. Obviamente iría a otra habitación. Se mordió la lengua con fuerza, queriendo hacer que sangrara. ¿Por qué la idea le disgustaba?

Él abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo unos segundos antes de irse. Hermione alzó la mirada con precaución, sin querer abusar de su confianza, curiosa por la duda del muchacho. Él apretó el mango de la puerta indeciso. Y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Pero Hermione lo había escuchado, tan claro como el sonido de la lluvia repiqueteando contra la ventana. Y su corazón le había dado un latido de advertencia en el que ella no quiso reparar. Porque Cedric tenía razón. Por qué había algo en ella que estaba haciendo que Draco Malfoy actuara diferente. Tragó y observó la enorme cama con dosel, intrigada por como su cuerpo estaba reaccionando.

Porque había algo en Malfoy que la estaba afectando

\- Que descanses tú también - Susurró al aire.

MMMMMMMMMMM

 **Chacháán!**

 **Espero haber escrito todo a tiempo. ¡Feliz día de reyees a todos los que me leen!**

 **No lo he corregido, porque sinceramente, tengo flojera, así que está tal cual lo escribí. Y no me llegan muchos comentarios (Obviando a Salesia que eres fiel a cada capítulo! Muchas gracias! ) Aunque si varias personas me han agregado a sus favoritos. Ahora me dedicaré a dejar reviews en cada historia que leo porque veo lo valiosos que son. –Si, a veces siento que escribo para mí misma, no es tan aburrido como suena –**

 **Escribiré tan rápido como pueda para tener listo el capítulo la próxima semana! Ya tengo el esquema, así que espero publicarlo tan rápido como pueda**

 **REDBULLS (Si se puede, y tienen tiempo! :D )**


	11. Destinado a dañarla

_**Disclaimer: Honor a quien honor merece, JKR**_

 **En Medio de la Oscuridad**

 _Capítulo 10: "Destinado a dañarla"_

Curioso.

De todas las cosas que pudo haber dicho, de todo lo que esperó de ella, jamás imaginó que una frase lo descolocase de aquel modo.

El asesino de sus padres.

Draco había dado mil vueltas en la cama esa noche, con Hermione en su cabeza, más tiempo de lo que quisiera – y no es que quisiera estar pensando en ella-. Su rostro hinchado y lleno de lágrimas se reflejaba en sus párpados cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Esto lo enfuriaba a niveles preocupantes: el tener que verla aun cuando estaba durmiendo lejos de ella. Así que, segundos después, abría los ojos y volvía a contemplar el techo, evitando revocar su rostro. Evitaba a toda costa añadirla a la lista de preocupaciones, que ya de por sí el hijo de un mortífago tenía.

Había logrado dormirse a eso de las dos de la mañana, con las sabanas enredada en sus piernas, el cabello disparado en todas las direcciones, y la boca seca. Esa noche soñó que Hermione le sonreía como jamás lo había hecho. Y luego se despertó con un agujero en el pecho que adjudicó al hambre matutina.

Tampoco quería ir a su habitación esa mañana y encontrarla en su cama. No sabía porque, pero tenía la certeza de que verla dormida entre su sabanas no contribuiría de ninguna forma con su perturbada conciencia, ni mucho menos traería algo a lo que sacarle provecho. O por lo menos nada en lo que tuviera interés. Así que luego de maldecir por enésima vez, tomó un baño en la habitación de visitantes, y se alistó con la ropa que Dobby se había encargado de dejarle en la encimera.

— Y dile a mi esclava que la necesito en el jardín, a las diez — Ordenó al elfo, con parsimonia, antes de meterse en el baño.

Luego de alistarse, salió en dirección al jardín de la mansión. Según las predicciones del tiempo, aquel sería uno de los días más frescos del verano. Y luego de ver a Viktor Krum, el buscador más talentoso de la época, jugando en la final del mundial, parecía el día perfecto para para intentar un Amago de Wronski. Y el jardín trasero de la mansión era el despliegue de campo abierto más adecuado para una partida de quidditch.

Entonces el pequeño brote de buen humor se desvaneció mientras las puertas blancas que daban al jardín aparecieron en su campo de visión.

La garganta se le apretaba mientras daba pasos presurosos hacia las puertas, y la imaginaba parada con su estúpido trapo de esclava, y sus desquiciantes ojos marrones. Siempre tan desafiantes, y aun así, siempre tan tristes.

Aceleró el paso, pestañeando por semejantes pensamientos.

¿Ella habría dormido? Sonrió con sorna para sí mismo. Seguramente sí. Después de todo llevaba más de tres años sin reposar sobre una cama decente. Y el colchón mágicamente tejido por los hechiceros especialistas de Marruecos, junto con las sabanas de sedas de Egipto, y la ventilación mágica de su cuarto, le darían descanso hasta al mismísimo Lord Oscuro. Draco no dudaba que la sangre sucia había tenido el descanso de su vida. Literalmente.

Pero las ojeras, los ojos hinchados, el cabello recogido y la piel pálida indicaban otra cosa.

No miraba hacia ningún lado cuando Draco la encontró en el jardín. Solo estaba ahí, parada entre las dos mesas de vidrio que su madre había dispuesto. La brisa cálida de verano mecía aquellas horribles greñas, y su nariz respingada señalaba hacia el inmenso roble. Pero no miraba, solo parecía una estatua colocada en medio del pasto verde. Una estatua viva y delicada. Tan delicada, que estaba casi seguro que el viento la mecía y sus huesos crujían por el movimiento.

— No dormiste – No fue una pregunta. Y no sabía por qué, pero el hecho lo molestaba enormemente. Apretó la mandíbula cuando la muchacha giró el cabello y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

— Amo – Saludó, con la voz temblorosa y baja. Luego volteó, y continuó mirando hacia la nada. Completamente aislada del mundo.

De él.

Gruñó un improperio e iba a reprenderla por su comportamiento, cuando vio sus ojos brillar bajo la luz del sol.

Draco se resignó y con un suspiro de hastío, caminó hasta las sillas.

— Dobby — El elfo se apareció, con su siempre actitud cabizbaja.

— Diga, señorito Malfoy.

— Dile a Trilo que traiga todo el equipo de quidditch que tengo guardado en mi alcoba – Dobby asintió, y antes de desaparecerse, Draco lo detuvo con una pálida mano — Trae el desayuno — Alzó la mirada levemente hacia Hermione, y luego miró a su elfo — Para ambos.

Dobby infló los ojos, y luego asintió con más ahínco que nunca.

— ¡Con gusto, señorito!

Draco se sentó y tomó uno de los periódicos que los sirvientes de la casa dejaban siempre en lugares claves de la mansión, al alcance de la familia. El profeta era ahora editado por Rita Skeeter, quien nunca se había declarado seguidora de ningún bando en específico, pero que sin lugar a dudas tenía al dueño del periódico, Regulus Black, respirando en su cuello. Sus artículos siempre apuntando a las reformas que el Lord Oscuro hacía en el mundo mágico y todas las mejoras que había traído consigo el control y tráfico de sangre sucias; jamás algo en contra de la nueva sociedad mágica. Ese día, el titular lo hizo bufar con sorna. "Torneo de los tres Magos, a celebrarse en Hogwarts este año". Irrelevante.

— ¿Cómo has sabido que no he comido?

Draco resopló, sorprendido. La sangre sucia lo había agarrado desprevenido al iniciar una conversación civilizada. Alzó la vista, y sus ojos marrones lo observaron con firmeza. Él se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista al periódico.

— He comido — Aseguró ella, fríamente.

Él rio ante la estupidez de su comentario. Y eso pareció molestarla porque frunció el ceño. Draco cerró el periódico elegantemente, cruzo el talón sobre su rodilla, y la evaluó con la mirada. Hermione entonces se abrazó a sí misma, sintiéndose pequeña ante el escrutinio.

— No sé cómo no te has desmayado — Suspiró con fastidio- del insomnio y falta de nutrición- Apuntó, y los huesos de su mandíbula se apretaron con disgusto- Siéntate.

— No tengo permitido…

— Es una orden — Añadió alzando una mano — Y, maldita sea, sangre sucia — Subió la voz unos cuantos decibeles, pero sin ninguna nota despreciativa — Cumple sin poner peros.

Hermione colocó los labios en una fina línea. Levantó la mirada y observó las diferentes ventanas de la mansión, evaluando su posición. Draco alzó una ceja, sorprendido con su asertividad. Comprobando que las ventanas estuvieran cerradas, o que nadie estuviera observando. Asegurándose de que no era una trampa, y que de verdad la estaba invitando a sentarse a comer. Draco la siguió con la mirada una vez que Hermione comprobó que estaban solos, y se sentó frente a él. En la silla más alejada.

Compuso una mueca de disgusto.

— Mis padres están en una reunión — Apuntó observándola con sus intensos ojos grises — Somos tú — ladeó la cabeza— y yo en ésta mansión — Entonces con un sonido mágico, un despliegue de comida apareció frente a ellos, haciéndole agua la boca – Y la servidumbre.

— Yo soy parte de la servidumbre — Señaló ella, con el ceño fruncido, sin siquiera mirar la comida. Draco suspiró.

— ¿Tienes que ser todo tan recto o puede haber algo de humor en medio?

— Humor solo con mis amigos — La sonrisa de Draco desapareció por completo, y su semblante se oscureció— Cuando los tenía…— Añadió, para disgusto del rubio. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan odiosa?

— Entonces solo estamos — Las aleta de su pálida nariz se movieron e hizo un gesto con la mano– yo y la servidumbre en la mansión — Terminó — ¿Feliz?

Ella no respondió. Draco bufó inconforme y cogió unas cuantas frutas de un bol, y una rebanada de pan, untada con mermelada y queso. Hermione en cambio solo cogió una naranja. El ceño de él se frunció.

— Come…

— No tengo hambre — Aseguró la castaña, con ese tono monocorde que le estaba sacando de quicio- Me he acostumbrado a otro tipo de desayunos.

— Entonces ten la amabilidad de disfrutar de éste ahora que tienes la oportunidad— Ronroneó con acidez, sonando tan sarcástico como era posible— Y deja de sentir tanta lástima por ti misma.

— ¿Disculpa? — Ésta vez fue el tono de voz de ella que se alzó por encima del susurro del viento y de las hojas, Draco rodó los ojos.

— En el momento que dejes de sentir lástima por ti misma — Se mojó los labios y la miró con un sentimiento de confianza que la dejó descolocada— Serás capaz de cambiar tu destino.

— ¿Q-que? — Sus ojos, ahora ambarinos por la luz del sol, lo observaron considerando sus palabras- ¿Q-que quieres decir?

— Piénsalo —Terminó y alzó un tenedor en su dirección — Ahora come, una naranja no es suficiente para el resto de la mañana.

 **MMMMMM**

El desayuno había sido otro relato extraño para guardar en las profundidades de su cabeza. Hermione no podía entender aquel comportamiento respetuoso y cortés, que el rubio ahora estaba teniendo con ella. Sus bipolaridad iba y venía, y ella estaba comenzando a sentirse afectada por la inconsistencia en su personalidad.

Antes de haber terminado la última rebanada de pan, un elfo se había aparecido anunciando la llegada de uno de sus invitados. Draco había ordenado que se llevaran la comida, y para cuando Hermione se dio cuenta, el pan en su mano había desaparecido. Así como el Draco amable y considerado.

Y ahora el niño frío, de mirada afilada y porte esnobista volvía aparecer.

Desde hace más de media hora, jugaban el deporte de los magos: quidditch, como había leído en uno de los libros del rubio. La ciencia estaba en volar en las escobas y llevar la pelota roja hasta un aro improvisado. Draco había invitado a dos amigos de Hogwarts, al parecer perteneciente a su misma casa, Slytherin, y a una chica que no le pudo resultar más odiosa, sobre todo por la mirada asqueada que le lanzó al llegar. Pansy, por como Draco la llamaba. En cuanto a los dos amigos, Crabbe y Goyle, Hermione no pudo evitar compararlos con gorilas al ver sus cuerpos desgarbados; sin duda parecían más dos hombres que dos adolescentes. Eran altos, y un poco regordetes para su edad, lo que resultaba en una torpeza poco digna para el vuelo en escoba.

Draco en cambio… parecía hecho para volar. Su cara resplandecía cuando el sol le daba de frente, dejando ver las gotas de sudor que bañaban su piel. Sin embargo, el cansancio estaba muy lejos de su rostro; al contrario, él parecía extasiado, aislado en un mundo paralelo, en donde volar era el todo. Era su mundo, y estaba hecho para eso. Tal como lo vio hace unos días, cortando el aire con destreza, y supo que tenía cierta agilidad, ésta vez, contemplándolo más de cerca, no le cabía duda. Como su cuerpo envolvía la escoba y luego realizaba unas piruetas que le quitaban el aliento, y que muchas veces la incitaban a cerrar los ojos.

En general, el encuentro en el jardín se estaba desarrollando más por amor al arte que siguiendo las reglas del deporte; con solo tres jugadores -Pansy solo gritaba estupideces sentada en la mesa de jardín- no había mucho que se pudiese hacer. Por eso solo se pasaban la enorme quaffle roja, y una bludger sobrevolaba el partido, mágicamente direccionada para ir contra uno de los jugadores de vez en cuando.

Al parecer había algún mundial de quidditch ocurriendo durante el verano, y ellos tenían una fiebre contagiada por el humor del mundo mágico en cuanto al deporte.

— Limonada para todos, sangre sucia— Le ordenó Pansy, una hora después, cuando los muchachos bajaron de su escoba y se disponían a conversar y descansar antes de la siguiente ronda.

— Creo que tardaría más que un elfo — Comentó Crabbe. Inteligentemente, decidió agregar ella en su cabeza.

— Pero yo quiero que ella lo traiga.

— Pansy — Advirtió Draco con dureza— Dobby – El elfo apareció, y Draco realizó el pedido.

Hermione se quedó a un lado de la mesa, con las manos cruzadas frente a su bata, mirando la escena. Draco conversaba animadamente con sus amigos. Pansy, la odiosa, se había unido a ellos, y hacía alguna broma sobre el colegio que hizo a todos carcajear. Hermione frunció el ceño, sintiendo un apretón en el corazón. ¿Así se debió haber visto? De haber nacido en un mundo normal, o de haber sido una bruja normal, ¿También estaría con sus amigos, bromeando del mundial, del colegio, de los profesores?

¿De cualquier cosa que no fuese dolorosa?

Tragó y recordó las palabras de Draco. No sentir lástima.

Él tenía razón. No debía sentirse así, si quería salir de aquí.

Escuchó un silbido, y alzó la vista, haciéndose sombra con la palma de la mano. ¿Qué demonios…?

Infló los ojos y giró la vista.

— ¡Amo!

Pero él la ignoró. Los cuatro lo hicieron. Porque la sangre sucia era eso: nada. Él la ignoró porque, frente a sus amigos, no podía hablarle; su existencia era irrelevante. Ella apretó los puños, molesta. Molesta por su actitud y molesta porque estaba preocupada por él.

¿Habría tenido amigos que la defendieran?

Hermione alzó la vista y volvió a ver la pelota negra y amenazante; la bludger viajaba indetenible hasta él, cortando el aire con un sonido agudo. Su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Por qué nadie le advertía? ¿Por qué nadie hacía nada? Draco limpiaba el mango de la escoba con casualidad, mientras conversaba con Pansy, quien mecía su cabello tontamente, tratando de llamar su atención.

Todos ajenos a la bludger.

Indecisión. Maldita indecisión. ¿Por qué no gritaba? Su corazón dolía por la desesperación, y sintió como si su estómago se contraía hasta empequeñecerse, y su tráquea se retraía en un doloroso nudo.

Antes de hacer la más grande de las estupideces de su vida, una pregunta surgió.

¿Por qué cada vez que ambos estaban en el mismo lugar, con un público espectador, ella experimentaba algún tipo de dolor? ¿Estaban destinados a lastimarse mutuamente?

Se colocó entre él y la enorme pelota de negra, volando mágicamente hasta ellos.

¿Estaban destinados…? ¿Estaba ella destinada a sufrir en su presencia?

Su brazo salió disparado hacia adelante ante el impacto certero de la bludger.

— ¿Qué demo…? –

Hubo un grito. Seguido de un golpe seco. El dolor fue descomunal. En escala podría ser similar a los cruciatus de Draco, pero tenía una naturaleza distinta, y se desplazaba como miles de agujas clavadas profundamente en su brazo. Se mordió la lengua con tanta fuerza que comenzó a sangrar. Y rio como una idiota. Merlín, ella había salvado a Draco Malfoy.

Su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente, buscando controlar las miles de mordidas que ascendían desde su codo hasta su hombro, colmillos clavándose sin piedad a lo largo de sus huesos. Las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. En una nube de dolor, escuchó algún grito y varias maldiciones. Y luego los fuertes pasos de alguien retumbando en el pasto bajo su cabeza. Apretó los labios, reteniendo los gemidos de dolor.

La boca de Draco estaba seca para cuando la vio retorcerse en la grama.

— Eres una estúpida — ¿Por qué su voz temblaba— Estúpida—Repitió. Él respiraba forzadamente mientras sus manos iban y venían dudosas entre tocar el hombro de ella, vacilando si podría curarla o si por el contrario le haría más daño. ¿Por qué sus manos dudaban tanto? ¿Por qué la tocaban con semejante delicadeza? Ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y los labios apretados para impedir que saliera cualquier quejido de dolor.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué lo había escudado?

—Maldita sea, sangre sucia – Barbotó con voz baja, en un gruñido frustrado. Abrió la boca para llamar a su elfo, pero Pansy acudió a su lado antes de que pudiera invocar a Dobby.

Su mirada negra estaba cargada de reproche. La boca de Draco se secó ante la mirada asqueada que Pansy le clavaba a Hermione. Él lo entendía, para Pansy, su esclava en el suelo, parecía tan importante como las lombrices de tierra. Lo entendía porque él solía pensar así.

Por qué así debía ser.

Pero, por alguna maldición del planeta…, para Draco, las cosas habían cambiado.

—Draco por Merlín, es una sangre sucia

Fue como si ella le hubiese clavado una daga en la espalda. Después de que Hermione se hubiese puesto en el camino entre él y la bludger, después de que le hubiese ahorrado el dolor de ser golpeado por una bludger, ¿era eso todo lo que recibía? ¿Era ese el agradecimiento de Pansy?

Él alzó la mirada furioso. Sus ojos brillaron con un desprecio que, antes de ese día, jamás había estado dirigido a la muchacha. Pansy, contrariada por aquella mirada furibunda, retrocedió un paso, asustada por el odio visceral en sus grises ojos.

—Vete

Ella abrió la boca, y dio dos pasos más, descolocada por su actitud. Hermione gimió por el dolor, obnubilada ante la sensación de las agujas, de los colmillos, de su hueso siendo martillado incesantemente. Draco se masajeó la sien, temblando ante la visión.

—Draco.

—Vete Pansy, en éste – Su voz era ronca, y reseca— mismo instante, y no me hagas repetir esta mierda, ¡Lárgate! – Escupió con veneno.

—Eres un maldito insensible — El pecho de Pansy subía y bajaba, mientras su ceño estaba contraído en una clara mueca de disgusto. Draco siguió mirándola, con sus penetrantes ojos grises instándola a contradecirlo. Entonces Pansy bufó y se retiró al interior de la mansión.

Crabbe y Goyle contemplaban toda la escena parados a lo lejos, confundidos e indecisos sobre cómo actuar. Draco los ignoró.

No le importaba.

En estos momentos, Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy podrían irse al mismísimo cuartel del Lord Oscuro. Ellos tres eran las lombrices de tierra en su mansión.

— ¡Dobby!

Antes de que el elfo apareciera, ya Draco había colocado sus manos debajo de la pierna de Hermione y detrás de su espalda, y la levantaba con la mayor delicadeza que se podía tener, nervioso de hacerle daño en el proceso. Ella se retorció entre sus brazos y él tuvo cuidado de no tocar el hombro herido, buscando ahorrarle en lo posible el dolor de su brazo roto.

Cuando Dobby apareció y contempló la escena, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al observar la mirada airada y nerviosa de su amo. Él le dio la orden de que los apareciera en la enfermería, y Dobby asintió ausentemente, aun sorprendido por aquel recelo en sus ojos, aquel sentido de posesión que iba más allá del comportamiento de un niño mimado. Y entonces, segundos antes de desaparecer, Dobby pudo jurar que él la pegaba de su pecho con un aire protector que jamás había visto despierto en Draco Malfoy.

MMMMMMMMM

 **TADÁAAA**

 **\- GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMARON SU TIEMPITO DEJANDOME SU COMENTARIO. GRACIAAAAAS, no los respondo porque nunca tengo tiempo, o será que soy floja (?)**

 **Lo sé, yo jamás seré puntual en esto de la entrega de los capítulos. Merezco ser colgada en la hoguera. Y todo lo demás. Triste triste. Pero bueno, ya tengo alguito adelantado del próximo capítulo. Veremos cómo me va con los reviews. Si llego a, lo sumo, diez reviews, publico la próxima semana (WOW). Pero como esto es difícil que suceda (la pesimista me llaman xD) creo que estará listo en tres semanas o un mesesito (Sip, estoy en un postgrado y muero diariamente)**

 **Ya lo saben, diez reviews! Y habrá capítulo en menos de lo que canta el gallo! (Es así el refrán?)**

 **Los quieroooooooooo.**

 **P.D 1: Sé que tengo a mis otros personajes abandonados. Ya pronto los retomaré. Y nos acercamos al verdadero desarrollo de ésta historia (Si aun no se estaba desarrollando, esto era como el prólogo, esto parece infinito)**

 **P.D 2:**

REDBULL ME DA ALAS!


End file.
